SIEMPRE TÚ
by YOYOZEPEDA
Summary: Todo sucedió: Sasuke sí abandonó la Aldea en su búsqueda de venganza, Naruto se fue con Jiraiya intentando volverse más fuerte y Sakura se está convirtiendo en una médico bajo el cargo de Tsunade. Kakashi sí es el encargado del equipo siete, así que nada parece fuera de su lugar, excepto por un detalle: Rin está viva y al lado de Kakashi, como se supone debe ser.
1. Chapter 1

**PRÓLOGO, UNA DECLARACIÓN:**

Kakashi estaba frente a su alumna, la jovencita lo observaba con sus grandes ojos jade fijamente, de pronto parecía demasiado pequeña, su infantil rostro y su corta estatura. Estaban en la entrada cerca de la Aldea, era ya avanzada la noche y la luna resplandecía, no había nadie cerca, estaban completamente solos y no era para menos, era una hora poco usual para salir. Se había encontrado por casualidad con su alumna, al verla caminar sola pensó en acompañarla y de pronto todo se había descontrolado.

-¿Qué? - repitió el ninja confundido, había estado en completo silencio un largo minuto y aún no asimilaba lo que sucedía . Su mente tenía que estarle jugando una broma. No podía haber escuchado algo así.

-Yo, -la voz de Sakura titubeaba, no de duda, sino de nerviosismo - Estoy enamorada de usted- y luego torpemente se puso de puntillas y lo besó sobre la máscara. Fue un beso fugaz, demasiado, apenas un parpadeo, pero estuvo seguro de haberlo correspondido y sabía por qué lo había hecho, era porque lo había conmovido verla así, se veía tan frágil. Era una niña enamorada, no había escena más tierna. Ese, sin duda, debía ser el beso más inocente de toda su vida.

-Sakura…- le faltaban las palabras. Su alumna parecía tan inocente, su rostro totalmente joven y fresco, era demasiado pequeña. Y lo había besado, casi estaba tentado a devolver ese beso, pero en su suave mejilla, como debía ser para una niña como ella. La joven levantó su rostro y se encontraron en una mirada que sacudió al ninja de una forma extraña, los ojos de su alumna no parecían reflejar duda, se le veía esa inocencia tan característica para su edad, pero había algo más. Kakashi se inclinó, tuvo que hacerlo para llegar a su frente, y la besó. Era la prueba de lo imposible y absurdo que era la situación, ella no lo amaba, estaba deslumbrada. Y él amaba a alguien más.

-Lo lamento, sensei- bajó la mirada avergonzada y pudo notar como una solitaria lágrima bajaba por su mejilla, ella había entendido el mensaje -Sé que parece una locura… sólo tenía que decirlo en voz alta o me volvería loca- sonrió amargamente y limpió su mejilla con fuerza. Había quedado una mancha roja en su delicada piel, estaba siendo demasiado dura con ella misma -No tiene que decir nada, y le suplico que nadie se entere de esto, en especial Rin-san… es mejor que todos tratemos de olvidarlo-

-Yo…- el ninja tenía las palabras atoradas en la garganta. ¿Qué podía decir en un momento así?

-Lo veré después, sensei- de nuevo le ofreció una sonrisa rota, avergonzada y completamente falsa. Se alejó corriendo sin mirar atrás.

Kakashi se quedó de pie, la observó alejarse sin detenerla, no era correcto y no podría darle lo que ella pedía, él estaba con Rin, ella era su mujer y su compañera de toda la vida, nunca había tenido ojos para ninguna otra. No podía creer que hubiera sido tan despistado para no notar la actitud de Sakura, en su mente, su alumna seguía enamorada de Sasuke, pero claramente se equivocaba. Le acababa de confesar su amor, había declarado más que admiración hacia él e incluso lo besó torpemente, aseguraba estar enamorada y él lamentaba mucho que así fuera, la relación, que él creía hasta un poco paternal, no sería la misma y por un tiempo ellos dos serían los únicos integrantes del equipo siete. Todo se volvería incómodo y extraño, y ella era su alumna favorita, era la única que lo obedecía sin chistar, ahora entendía la razón.

En el transcurso de la tarde, Naruto se había marchado a su entrenamiento con Jiraiya, Sasuke había abandonado la Aldea algunos meses atrás y él quería creer que esa sorpresiva declaración se debía a eso precisamente, quizá Sakura se sentía sola y confundida por el único hombre que no la había abandonado. Dentro de poco se daría cuenta que todo había sido un impulso pasajero y sin fundamentos.

-Sólo está confundida- declaró para él mismo. Se dio vuelta y emprendió su camino, Rin lo esperaba y nunca le había gustado que la hiciera esperar, ella detestaba la impuntualidad. Tocó sus labios y le fue imposible no sonreír, una sonrisa discreta, de cierta manera era estimulante que una jovencita como ella, pudiera sentirse atraída hacia un hombre como él. Había dejado de sentirse como un posible prospecto para alguien mucho más joven y sumamente linda como ella. Pero eso era todo, jamás podría considerar actuar, y mantendría su mente al margen.

-Llegas tarde- observó la mujer apenas entró. Aunque parecía ser un reproche, le miraba con una sonrisa tierna.

-Lo lamento- seguía un poco aturdido.

-¿Todo está bien?- su compañera se acercó hasta refugiarse en sus brazos. Su aroma tan distintivo inundó sus pulmones.

-Sí. Te extrañé- levantó su rostro y la besó. Para ese entonces ya había bajado su máscara. Ella era la única que conocía su rostro completamente, sin esa misteriosa máscara. Compartieron un beso, llevaba años besando los mismo labios. La mujer comenzó a quitarle el chaleco Jounin, reconocía sus manos, su cuerpo y sabía perfectamente lo que sucedería.

Llevaban toda la vida juntos, siempre lo estuvieron, ella había su compañera de equipo, la razón por la que seguía de pie después de tantas pérdidas. La protegía, Rin había sacrificado tanto por estar a su lado, siempre había estado enamorada de él…

(Sakura)

Su mente lo traicionó, por un momento creyó haber pronunciado el nombre de su alumna en voz alta, pero besaba a Rin. Su alumna había dicho estar enamorada, lo había besado torpemente…

Se concentró en la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos y nada más, ella siempre fue perfecta para él, siempre paciente y dulce, se empeñaba en hacerlo feliz y él había logrado ser feliz.

El pasado de ambos no era muy bueno, Rin había tenido que dejar su lado ninja por una misión fallida, él no había podido protegerla y como resultado estuvo al borde de la muerte, y no sólo eso, debieron mantener la versión de su muerte para protegerla, no volvió a salir de misión fuera de la Aldea, así que no hubo más remedio que quedarse en casa.

La besó con más fuerza, tenía que hacerla feliz, se lo merecía.

-Creo que deberíamos comer un poco - se separó de ella. Había logrado tranquilizarse, para ese entonces ya no recordaba la reciente declaración de su alumna. Su mujer lo necesitaba sin ningún tipo de distracciones.

-Creo que puede esperar- observó sus ojos marrones, su cabello castaño y su delicado rostro. No había cambiado mucho, o por lo menos no lo notaba.

Rin lo tomó de la mano y lo guió hasta la habitación, realmente tenía hambre, más hambre de comida que de una noche juntos, pero nunca había sido bueno negandole algo a ella, no podría decirle que no y arriesgarse a ver sus ojos marrones tristes, tenía que recompensar cada día. Se dejó guiar y subieron a la habitación. Nunca podría dejarla, la amaba.

Comenzó a desvestirla y llevarla hasta la cama, le gustaba su cuerpo, ella era bonita y dulce, nunca le había molestado compartir la cama con una mujer así, aunque su sangre no hirviera cuando la tenía tan cerca y desnuda, no deseaba estar en otros brazos. Rin era la única mujer que podría entenderlo, conocía su pasado y cada error y aún así estaba a su lado, lo amaba a pesar de su pasado. Ninguna otra mujer podría hacerlo. Las noches si bien no eran particularmente satisfactorias o memorables, sí eran cómodas, y eso era suficiente


	2. DOS AÑOS DESPUÉS

**DOS AÑOS DESPUÉS:**

Sakura estaba en su habitación, se había levantado poco después de que el amanecer comenzara a iluminar el día. Estaba de pie frente a un espejo que le mostraba su imagen de pies a cabeza, estaba en ropa interior, justo había salido de la ducha, su cabellera rosada aún estilaba agua y su piel estaba fresca y un poco húmeda. Observó detenidamente su cuerpo, no podía notar más cambios aparte de su estatura, no era una joven con muchas curvas y nunca lo sería, tendría que aprender a vivir con eso, su cabello ya llegaba hasta más abajo de los hombros, tendría que cortarlo pronto. Se encogió de hombros, no había mucho que pudiera hacer para cambiar su apariencia, su melena rosada siempre sobresalía de buena o mala forma, sus ojos jade podrían considerarse como su mejor atractivo y aún así no estaba segura que combinaran muy bien con el rosa en su cabello. Se observó sólo unos segundos más y al fin sonrió, así era ella, no había más remedio. Además tenía sus propios atractivos, en conjunto, no estaba tan mal, había notado más de una mirada dirigirse hacia ella, la habían invitado a salir en un par de ocasiones…

Sonrió satisfecha y comenzó a vestirse, tendría un día muy ocupado en el hospital y debía apresurarse. Hacía dos años que estaba bajo el cargo de la Hokage y sin duda había sido una gran elección, su nivel como ninja, sin agregar sus habilidades como médico, se había elevado considerablemente, casi estaba orgullosa de ella misma. Sólo faltaba que Naruto notara sus nuevas habilidades y estaría feliz, sin duda que lo impresionaría.

Se vistió con una simple blusa rosa, su falda negra y botas ninja, cepilló su cabello y lo acomodó lo mejor que pudo. Ya no usaba su vestido con sandalias azules, ya era muy pequeño, hacía sólo unos cuantos meses que había cambiado su atuendo. Sonrió ante ese recuerdo pero cierta memoria regresó para enrojecer sus mejillas.

Un recuerdo de hacía dos años, en medio de la noche ¿Cómo había sido capaz de decirle a su sensei que estaba enamorada de él? ¿Realmente lo había hecho?, parecía más un borroso sueño que un recuerdo. Su rostro aún enrojecia de vergüenza cuando lo recordaba, las primeras semanas habían sido una absoluta tortura, apenas podía verlo a los ojos, a él o a Rin. Sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar esos recuerdos, en aquel entonces era un niña encandilada por el hombre que la tenía a su cargo, él era inteligente, talentoso, misterioso y atractivo, hubiera deslumbrado a cualquier niña que lo viera como un héroe. Pero sólo había sido eso, ella era joven, su corazón tierno e inocente, le admiraba profundamente y se sentía sola y él siempre parecía estar con ella.

-Cuando no esta con Rin-san- recordó en voz alta. Le había costado cerca de un año comprender que había sido una confesión ridícula e imprudente, él amaba a su pareja y ellos serían felices por el resto de sus vidas, estaba hechos el uno para el otro, se veían bien juntos, tenían la misma edad… le tomó cerca de un año, pero al fin aceptó que dentro de la lista de imposibilidades que había en su vida, la más imposible, la más ridícula y absurda, era que su sensei pudiera considerarla a ella. Y ahora la aceptaba, sólo se encogía de hombros y seguía con su vida; su estómago ya no se encogía de emoción cuando lo veía o lo tenía cerca, sus mejillas ya no enrojecian cuando él le prestaba toda su atención ni sus piernas flaqueaban cuando la tocaba accidentalmente, ahora era simplemente su sensei. Además de todo, su relación era muy buena, él era un gran ninja. Cuando lo conoció por primera vez, se había sentido en las nubes, se consideraba como la más afortunada de todas, nadie podía tener un mejor sensei que ella y aún pensaba de la misma forma, sólo que ya no estaba enamorada.

¿Y qué había de Sasuke? No creía haber estado enamorada nunca de él, ni siquiera cerca. Sólo se había dejado llevar por la corriente, la mayoría de las chicas decían estarlo, así que decidió que ella también podía ser una de sus admiradoras, además, era la pantalla perfecta para ocultar su amor por su sensei, la juzgarían de loca si se enterraban de quién era el hombre que ocupaba sus más íntimos pensamientos. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se dio cuenta de que su compañero no era precisamente de su interés, sus ojos ya estaban viendo a alguien más, veían más alto y más prohibido. Pero ya no importaba nada de eso. Sasuke se había marchado y aunque le había dolido su huída, era más por ser su compañero de misiones que el dueño de su corazón. El resto de sus compañeros y amigos aún seguían creyendo que ella tenía el corazón roto por la ausencia de su lejano compañero, aún trataban de alentarla para no rendirse, ella sólo seguía la corriente y asentía sin decir una palabra, no podían estar más lejos de la realidad. Pero ya había dejado aquellos recuerdos muy atrás.

Salió de su casa justo a timpo, iría directo al Hospital y se enfocaría en seguir aprendiendo como médico. Caminó tranquilamente por las calles, tarareaba una melodía y mantenía su acostumbrado buen humor. Trataba de seguir el ejemplo de Naruto y siempre sonreír, además de todo, no tenía razones para no hacerlo. Su compañero volvería pronto.

-Sakura- la jovencita se giró al escuchar su nombre y se encontró con la que seguramente era la pareja más famosa de la Aldea.

-Hola, Rin-san, Kakashi- sensei- les ofreció una sonrisa. Sin duda se veían muy bien juntos, el uno para el otro. La mujer tomaba cariñosamente el brazo de su pareja.

-¿Cómo has estado?, hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía, no recuerdo tu última misión con Kakashi- su relación con Rin era buena, no eran las mejores amigas, pero ella era siempre muy amable, en especial con los alumnos de su pareja.

-He estado ocupada en el Hospital, consume la mayor parte de mi tiempo y es mi prioridad por ahora- explicó un poco orgullosa de ser alumna de la Hokage. Era cierto lo que Rin había notado, la última misión con su sensei fue cuatro o cinco meses atrás, y la verdad era que realmente había estado ocupada -Tsunade-sama es dueña de mi tiempo, incluso del libre- ambas rieron divertidas, pero después se formó un silencio extraño. Sakura observó que su sensei la veía detenidamente pero sin participar en la conversación. Ella sólo le dedicó una sonrisa. No era común que estuviera tan callado, aún así le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque nunca era tan grande cuando Rin estaba presente.

-¿Qué hay de Naruto, sabes cuándo vuelve? - Rin pareció darse cuenta de la actitud tan reservada del ninja y se empeñó en mantener una conversación.

-Espero que pronto, me muero por verlo..,-

-Sakura- la llamó alguien a su espalda.

-Neji, ¿Todo está bien?- el ninja siempre parecía demasiado reservado pero hablaban regularmente, se podría decir que eran amigos.

-Es Hinata-sama, ha tenido problemas con la vista y me preguntaba si podrías revisarla, sólo para estar seguros…-

-Claro que sí- se sentía orgullosa de ser considerada ante los demás con una ninja médico- Tendrán que disculparme, Rin-san, sensei- les dedicó una sonrisa y se dio media vuelta. Neji colocó la mano en su cintura y la guió por la Aldea hasta su destino.

Kakashi observó a los ninjas, los vio alejarse hasta que se perdieron de vista. Hacía cuatro o cinco meses que no la veía, y le costaba admitir que la había extrañado, esa jovencita estaba llena de vida, con su sonrisa fresca y ojos vivazes, con su actitud siempre amable y cálida, se había acostumbrado a tenerla a su lado, sólo eso.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Rin.

-Sí- respondió con simpleza.

-Sakura es una joven muy bonita, ¿No crees?-

-Creo que será muy afortunado quien logre conquistarla- indicó con sinceridad, no tenía nada que ocultar y la belleza de la joven era más que evidente, sería absurdo intentar negarlo. El tiempo había pasado y le había caído de maravilla a su alumna, no esperaba verla tan hermosa, con su blusa rosa apenas cubriendo su ombligo, con su falda negra dejando a la vista sus largas piernas de color marfil, su cuerpo había madurado.

-Seguramente ya está saliendo con alguien-

-Sí, es lo más probable- se encogió de hombros y observó el rostro de Rin que ya lo veía curiosa y pendiente de su reacción. Acarició su rostro y logró sacarle una sonrisa.

-Te le has quedado viendo muy detalladamente- observó su compañera de toda la vida. No se daba por vencida con esa conversación y él no entendía tanta insistencia.

-Supongo que hasta ahora me doy cuenta que han dejado de ser unos niños. No había notado cuánto han crecido- explicó con total sinceridad. Quizá era el cambio de atuendo en su alumna, pero sin duda había sido un cambio radical, de repente ya no parecía una niña, de pronto estaba cerca de convertirse en una mujer.

-No te pongas sentimental ahora- bromeó Rin. Pero a Kakashi no le pareció gracioso, era una sensación que sólo entenderían los encargados de algún equipo, y aunque sonará cruel, Rin jamás podría experimentarlo.

-Vamos, te dejaré en casa. Debo reportarme con la Hokage- intentó recuperar su buen humor y dejar la nostalgia a un lado. No quería arruinarle el día a Rin.

Sakura estaba en el Hospital, después de revisar a Hinata, no había nada de qué preocuparse, sólo necesitaba descanso, se presentó ante la Hokage, la Godaime le envió al Hospital y comenzó su entrenamiento. Cada día era más o menos igual, pero era una rutina llena de trabajo duro y arduo, siempre había algo que aprender y hacer. Incluso algunos de sus pacientes se habían acostumbrado a ella, la reconocían por las calles y le agradecían por su ayuda, se sentía útil, después de tanto tiempo parecía haber encontrado su propio camino ninja. No quedaba mucho de esa niña asustadiza e insegura de unos años atrás.

La tarde transcurrió tranquilamente, la ninja médico atendió con dedicación a cada paciente hasta que Shizune apareció.

-Sakura, Tsunade-sama quiere que vayas a la biblioteca para que aprendas una nueva técnica- le entregó un pergamino- Aquí están los libros que debes leer-

-Iré en seguida- avisó con una sonrisa emocionada. Era momento de avanzar.

-Este es un paso muy importante, Sakura. Te estás conviertiendo en una médico, y Tsunade-sama y yo pensamos que serás una de las mejores- declaró Shizune con una sonrisa. La confianza de la ninja creció considerablemente y aunque era una presión extra conocer los planes de la Hokage para ella, no dejaba de ser un aliciente ser considerada por las mejores y más reconocidas médicos.

-Haré mi mejor esfuerzo, Shizune- san- declaró con absoluta seriedad.

-Recuerda no descuidar tu entrenamiento en combate, es importante que sigas mejorando. Tienes mucha fuerza, justo como Tsunade- sama, no la desaproveches-

-No lo haré, Shizune-san- aseguró con una sonrisa. Estaba convirtiendose en una mini Tsunade o por lo menos lo estaba intentando.

Se quitó la bata y salió directo a la biblioteca, extrañaría el hospital pero era por su propio bien, tendría un mejor nivel y podría ayudar aún más. No tenía tiempo que perder.

Mientras estaba allí, rodeada de libros y en completo silencio y soledad, recordó a su sensei junto a Rin, parecían ser una pareja envidiable y Sakura quería algo así, sonreía cuando imaginaba que tarde o temprano llegaría un hombre a su vida, esperaba que fuera atractivo y caballeroso, quería compartir con él sus días, su estómago se encogía de emoción al imaginarse en sus brazos, cómo la besaría…

En cuanto a Rin y su sensei, ellos se veían bien todo el tiempo, Sakura no recordaba verlos molestos el uno con el otro, todos en la Aldea coincidían en lo mismo, y ella estaba de acuerdo, parecían sacados de una historia de amor con final feliz y asegurado. Pero había algo que le incomodaba a la ninja, aunque su sensei siempre estaba de buen humor con su pareja, nunca parecía ser él mismo, lucía tenso. Quizás sólo eran suposiciones suyas...

-Concéntrate- se ordenó a sí misma. No tenía tiempo para suponer sobre nada, menos sobre una pareja que el resto consideraba impecable.

Sakura pasó allí el resto de la tarde y muy entrada la noche, ni siquiera había sentido transcurrir el tiempo y se hubiera quedado allí toda la noche de no ser porque las pesadas y grandes puertas rechinaron delatando la presencia de alguien que entraba. La joven permaneció sentada rodeada de una pila de libros viejos. Seguramente lucía un poco despeinada y descuidada, pero no esperaba a nadie, así que ni siquiera trató de arreglarse un poco.

-Kakashi-sensei- observó sorprendida al ninja parado frente a ella- ¿Qué hace aquí? - era la última persona que esperaba ver, pero aún así le dedicó una sonrisa amistosa. Para esa hora ya se había olvidado de cualquier suposición con respecto a ese hombre.

-La Godaime me ha enviado para recordarte que debes ir a casa- la veía con cierta ternura pero no se acercaba a ella.

-Lo lamento, a veces me olvido del tiempo. Iré en un momento-

-No me iré hasta que vengas conmigo- declaró con un tono más autoritario. Sakura lo observó indecisa pero al final sólo resopló y se puso de pie. Alisó su blusa y falda y estiró un poco el cuerpo, se había pasado casi toda la tarde sentada, estaba un poco entumecida -Cuando Naruto vuelva, no te dejará sola un sólo momento, él será el encargado de asegurarse que duermas a una hora adecuada-

-Espero que sea pronto- declaró con una sonrisa emocionada. Lo echaba mucho de menos -Seguramente ya es todo un hombre- se sonrojó un poco al decirlo. Últimamente imaginaba el cambio que podría haber sufrido su compañero.

-Creo que será él quien se sorprenderá al verte- la kunoichi intentó averiguar si eso era un halago -Has cambiado mucho-

-Espero que para mejor- bromeó para ella misma. No es que le importara mucho la belleza, pero no le molestaba que la consideraran bonita.

-Eso es seguro- Sakura le ofreció una sonrisa de agradecimiento, era lo más cercano a un halago que había recibido -Rin y yo hemos hablado de cuánto has crecido- la kunoichi asintió pero no dijo una sola palabra más y se concentró en dejar todos los libros en orden antes de marcharse. Algo olvidaba, pero no estaba segura de qué.

-Vamos- habló en un bostezo. Quería llegar a casa, darse una ducha y dormir. Caminó hasta la salida, su sensei le abrió la puerta y le cedió el paso. Era un caballero, Rin era afortunada- Vaya, estamos completamente solos- observó los pasillos vacíos, no había ni un alma cerca. En el exterior se oía un ruido extraño pero no lograba adivinar el origen.

-No deberías quedarte hasta tarde, Sakura- declaró su sensei en su acostumbrado tono relajado, por lo menos cuando estaba con ella -Ya ni siquiera tienes tiempo para compartir una misión con tu sensei- Sakura rió divertida ante el drama del ninja, sabía que eso no era en serio.

-Lo lamento, cuando vuelva Naruto seremos un equipo de nuevo- suspiró emocionada y siguió caminando. Siempre, a pesar de aquella ridícula declaración de hacía dos años, la relación con su sensei fue muy buena, ella nunca había tenido inconveniente en obedecerlo. Después de dos años, podía verlo directo al rostro y sonreír tranquilamente, justo como en ese momento.

Siguieron caminando en medio de un ambiente relajado, se sentía cómoda y tranquila, además de que estaba exhausta. Pero apenas salieron notaron el diluvio que caía afuera. Eso explicaba el ruido que había escuchado, era la lluvia que se estrellaba contra la paredes de la biblioteca.

-Maldición- exclamó Sakura por lo bajo. Kakashi la observó quizás un poco admirado por su lenguaje- Lo lamento, es sólo que no me gusta la lluvia- se explicó. Llegaría empapada a su casa.

-Pensé que a la chicas les gustaba este clima- Sakura rió bastante al escuchar ese comentario. Suponía que Rin disfrutaba de la lluvia.

-Creo que sólo aplica para quienes tienen pareja, según dicen, la lluvia es romántica- recordó una charla con Ino, cuando ella le explicaba el arte de la seducción. Sakura observó a su sensei que parecía iba hablar pero la ninja se lanzó a correr bajo la lluvia y directo a su casa. No había tiempo que perder.

-¡No se quedé ahí parado, sensei, no dejará de llover pronto !- gritó Sakura por encima de la lluvia. La joven, a pesar del diluvio, mostraba una gran y hermosa sonrisa, hasta parecía disfrutar de la situación, como si no fuera un problema llegar empapada a casa y pescar un posible resfriado. Parecía iluminarse, no podía explicarlo, pero ella siempre se veía hechizante.

Sin entender muy bien la razón, Kakashi la siguió hasta su casa, corrieron bajo la lluvia como si fueran un par de niños y para él eso casi era ridículo, su alumna le dedicaba ocasionales miradas, como si estuviera sorprendida de que siguiera la corriente, seguramente ya lo consideraba viejo para esas cosas. Estaban empapados cuando llegaron a la casa de la joven, la ropa de Sakura se ajustaba de más a su cuerpo, su blusa y falda parecían ser parte de su piel.

-Será mejor que vaya a su casa, sensei- sugirió la joven limpiando su rostro de tanta lluvia, le dedicó una mirada divertida y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a refugiarse en su puerta -Seguramente llegará nadando- bromeó en la distancia antes de meterse a su casa.

Kakashi se quedó ahí parado, no podía seguir haciendo eso. Disfrutaba de la compañía de su alumna de una forma diferente, la jovencita era muy espontánea y solía decir lo primero que le venía a la mente y a diferencia de Naruto, en ella eso era encantador. Incluso después de que le confesara su enamoramiento, su actitud vivaz había seguido presente, ella siempre se mostraba dispuesta a hablar con él y en ocasiones hasta lo hacía reír, le gustaba compartir misiones a su lado, después de tanto tiempo, se había acostumbrado a su compañía, podía ser casi como él mismo. Esa confesión de amor había quedado entre ellos dos, ambos compartían un secreto. Pero tenía que irse, alguien lo esperaba en casa, no podía retrasarse. Después de dos años, nada había cambiado.

-Kakashi- casi gritó Rin cuando lo vio entrar. Estaba completamente empapado.

-Me daré una ducha, ¿Me acompañas?- su humor había mejorado notablemente.

-Debo encargarme de la cena- su mujer declinó su oferta y el ninja subió un poco decepcionado. Amaba a Rin, pero en ocasiones deseaba que fuera un poco más espontánea, su mujer amaba la lluvia pero odiaba mojarse aunque fuera bajo una suave brisa, no era para nada una queja, así era ella y había aprendido a amar cada detalle, después de todo, él no era perfecto.

Se desvistio y dejó que el agua caliente corriera por su piel. Seguía con la necesidad de un cuerpo de mujer tibio, sentirlo contra su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos intentando que esa necesidad pasara, pero lo único que logró fue recordar a Sakura, con la ropa empapada, marcando su cuerpo y delineando cada curva, su ansiedad comenzaba a crecer. Nunca habia necesitado o pensado en otra mujer que no fuera Rin, y quizás sólo pensaba en Sakura porque era cercano a ella. Sólo debía ser la ansiedad del momento… Qué hubiera sucedido si él fuera un hombre libre…

-Cambié de opinión- Rin estaba desnuda frente a él. Todos sus pensamientos se concentraron en esa mujer y en nada más.

Así que al final del día, estaba recostado en la cama, después de hacer el amor. Rin dormía a su lado con una pijama y le daba la espalda, ella siempre dormía de ese modo, vestida y en el borde de la cama, prefería caerse a acercarse, decía que él irradiaba demasiado calor para ella. Acarició su melena castaña con suavidad y sonrió, habían crecido juntos, y aunque Rin fuera un poco perfeccionista, como nunca comer sobre la cama o dormir siempre a una hora determinada, incluso detestaba destender la cama así que no podía sentarse allí, ni siquiera descansar o tomar una siesta, ella tenía muchas reglas estrictas, pero no le molestaba seguir ninguna. Sonrió satisfecho, ella era la mujer indicada y les esperaba toda una vida juntos.

No muy lejos de allí, unas cuadras más alejado, Sakura estaba sentada sobre su cama, envuelta en una gran cobija, siempre tenía frío, mientras comía Dango y vestía sólo ropa interior, era la más cómoda, intentaba leer un libro a la luz de una vela, daba un último repaso antes de dormir.

Había llegado realmente empapada a su casa y se había duchado con agua caliente, no había sido tan malo, incluso se había divertido. La lluvia no era tan mala y mojarse no era un gran problema, después de todo sólo era cuestión de cambiarse de ropa. Aunque seguía prefiriendo los climas más cálidos.

Su humor había mejorado, había una ligera sonrisa en sus labios y estaba animada, a penas y tenía sueño.

Como siempre cantaba una cancioncilla cualquiera y su cama era un desastre, las cobijas estaban destendidas, los cojines en el suelo y había migajas de comida regadas por todas partes. Mañana ordenaría un poco, ya era bastante tarde y había prometido dormir temprano, siempre decía lo mismo y nunca lograba hacerlo. No consideraba que ella fuera desordenada, no como Naruto, su compañero sí que tenía un desastre, la joven solía ser un poco floja para ordenar cada cosa en su lugar, por lo general cuando tenía un momento libre lo aprovechaba en otra cosa.

-Qué más da- se levantó y comenzó a limpiar su habitación en ese mismo momento. La lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza y le quitaba el sueño, los truenos eran ruidosos. Organizó su habitación en ropa interior y calcetines, el piso estaba frío, tenía una manta sobre su espalda y seguía comiendo un poco de Dango, ocasionalmente se detenía y leía un poco. Sí, era un completo desastre indeciso que repartía su atención entre: comer, limpiar y leer. Terminó de madrugada y cayó rendida.

-Mañana dormiré temprano- se engañó a sí misma. Mañana volvería a comer un bocadillo en su cama, en ropa interior o con cualquier cosa cómoda, se envolvería en una cobija y leería hasta la madrugada- No tengo remedio- admitió con una sonrisa.


	3. DOS MUJERES MUY DISTINTAS

**DOS MUJERES MUY DISTINTAS:**

Sakura se levantó perezosamente, sólo había conseguido dormir un par de horas, observó a su alrededor admirando su impecable habitación, había valido la pena. Sin embargo, la luz que se filtraba por la ventana no parecía ser muy tempranera.

-¡Maldición! - exclamó al ver la hora, poco más de las nueve. Se había quedado dormida. Se vistió en un tiempo récord y salió sin siquiera peinarse la enredada cabellera rosa, dejó su limpia habitación hecha un desastre de nuevo, ropa en el suelo, la cama destendida y las cortinas cerradas. Salió y corrió hasta la biblioteca, iba más de una hora tarde y si Tsunade se daba cuenta, no tendría piedad con ella.

Trató de concentrarse para no chocar con nadie, iba a buen ritmo y en todo caso trataba de encontrar una buena excusa para su retraso, estaba muy cerca pero al final, al doblar la última esquina antes de llegar a su destino, dio de bruces contra un ninja.

-¡Maldición! -exclamó dando un par de pasos hacia atrás debido al impacto. Sin embargo, alguien la alcanzó y tomó su rostro entre sus manos como para asegurarse que estuviera bien.

-Debes tener más cuidado-

-Lo lamento, sensei, pero voy tarde- le ofreció una sonrisa de disculpa y siguió corriendo- Tendré más cuidado la próxima vez- aseguró.

Pero Kakashi sabía que eso no era cierto, Sakura era distraída por naturaleza, era una excelente ninja, pero algunas veces olvidaba su propia banda, o poner la alarma para despertarse temprano, justo como ahora. La vio alejarse a toda velocidad, sorteando gente y disculpándose con los que no era capaz de evitar, su melena rosada estaba despeinada y su blusa estaba al revés. Eso lo hizo reír, esa chica era única.

Él nunca llegaría tarde a ningún lado, Rin siempre lo despertaba a la hora indicada, le preparaba el desayuno y lo despedía en la puerta con un beso. Ella lo hacía un hombre ordenado y puntual. No podía ni imaginar cómo sería sin Rin.

Sakura llegó jadeando a la biblioteca, estaba exhausta pero no parecía haber nadie allí esperándole, si la Hokage se hubiera dando cuenta de su tardanza, ya estaría esperándole y con un castigo preparado. Se había salvado por poco. Intentó recuperar un poco el aliento al tiempo que acariciaba su dolorida nariz por el choque con su sensei, aún le dolía bastante, se había estrellado contra su firme pecho y él ni siquiera parecía haberlo sentido. Había inhalado todo su aroma y ahora no podía sacarlo de su sistema, la forma en la que había tomado su rostro, con tanta delicadeza para asegurarse que estuviera bien. Siempre le había gustado ese cuidado que demostraba su sensei con ella, quizá porque era la única mujer, pero tenía la sensación de que siempre la estaba cuidando.

-Vaya que eres torpe- se dijo así misma con una sonrisa. Ya se había disculpado y él no parecía molesto. Escuchó unos pasos cerca y en seguida se apresuró a buscar los libros que necesitaba, no se arriesgaría a que la Hokage la encontrara de pie en la puerta. Organizó su área de estudio y los libros que necesitaría, todo en perfecto orden, podía ser olvidadiza, torpe e incluso despistada, pero no con la medicina, era importante para ella y no fallaría en eso. No había margen de error.

Tomó asiento en la primera mesa que encontró, de nuevo la biblioteca estaba completamente sola y parecía que sería así durante toda la tarde. La ninja no tenía tiempo que perder, abrió el primer libro y comenzó a leerlo.

Kakashi paseaba por la Torre Hokage, hacía una hora que había terminado con sus obligaciones así que no tenía nada más qué hacer ahí y, sin embargo tampoco le apetecía ir a su casa, allí le esperaba Rin, seguramente hablarían un rato durante la cena, él se daría una ducha y se meterían a la cama temprano, apenas el último rayo de Sol desapareciera, era una buena rutina, sólo que no del todo apetecible en ese momento, no le gustaba admitir que habitualmente llegaba tarde a su casa porque quería y no necesariamente por sus obligaciones. Sólo pudo pensar un lugar a dónde ir y allí se dirigió, no tenía nada de malo averiguar cómo iba Sakura en sus estudios médico, estaba seguro de que ella aún estaría allí. Se encogió de hombros conforme con ese argumento. Era sólo un sensei interesado por su alumna. Además de todo le gustaba verla, hacía cuatro meses que no la tenía cerca y había sido más que suficiente. Habían sido como cuatro meses de abstinencia .

-¿Buscabas a Sakura, Kakashi- sempai? - preguntó Shizune, ella parecía venir de la biblioteca.

-Sí, sé que intenta aprender nuevas técnicas médicas y me aseguro que se lo tome con calma- indicó tranquilamente.

-Es una buena idea- apoyó la ninja médico con una sonrisa -Espero que puedas convencerla para que vaya a casa, yo no lo logré-

-Podría intentarlo- se despidieron y Kakashi pudo entrar a la biblioteca más tranquilo. Shizune también encontraba normal las visitas a su alumna.

Entró en la habitación y se quedó pasmado con la imagen frente a él, pensó en volver sobre sus pasos pero la puerta había sonado muy ruidosamente delatando su presencia y una parte de él quería averiguar cómo la jovencita había terminado en esa situación.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Sakura. La joven intentaba sacar su blusa, dejando a plena vista su pecho cubierto por un sostén, la blusa cubría todo su rostro y tapaba sus ojos. Era más que claro que no veía nada, tenía los brazos hacia arriba y lucía atorada -Shizune-san, ¿Eres tú? , mi blusa se atoró y no logro sacarla, ¿Podrías ayudarme?- la jovencita sonaba divertida y un poco desesperada por la situación, tiraba de su blusa con fuerza pero la tela no cedía y comenzaba a subir su sostén.

-Espera, romperás la tela- observó el ninja un poco divertido con la situación y acercándose en su rescate.

-¡¿Sensei?!- chilló Sakura dando unos pasos para atrás- ¿Qué hace aquí?- la joven siguió avanzando hacia atrás hasta que chocó con una pared.

-Creo que necesitas ayuda- Kakashi se detuvo dándose cuenta de la situación, de repente ya no era muy gracioso ver a su alumna medio desnuda frente a él. Dio un par de pasos para salir, él no debía estar allí.

-Creo que mi blusa se atoró- el tono de Sakura era de resignación- ¿Podría intentar…- la joven se dio vuelta y le mostró el problema. La blusa se había enganchado a su sostén.

-No te muevas- Kakashi avanzó hasta ella, respiró muy hondo antes de pensar en tocarla. Su piel era sumamente blanca y parecía sedosa, contrastaba con el negro en la tela de su sostén, su espalda mostraba una línea definida a todo lo largo, su pequeña cintura separaba su cuerpo y seguía delineando hasta llegar a su cadera donde empezaba su falda negra, más arriba, justo donde estaba el problema, la vista era más reveladora, podía ver cómo sus sostén escondía su pecho, veía sus delicados senos subir y bajar rítmicamente. Al ninja le costó trabajo concentrarse en lo que debía hacer, sólo era cuestión de liberar la tela del broche en el sostén y así lo hizo, con un suave tirón lo desató y el problema estaba resuelto. Evitó a toda costa tocar su piel, ya era suficiente con verla y con su imaginación, que probablemente más tarde no le daría descanso sobre ese incidente, las probabilidades… no había esperado sentirse de esa manera, con la boca seca y la sangre caliente, el cuerpo de su alumna era hermoso, era deseable para cualquier hombre y él lamentaba profundamente haberla visto, era prohibida. No había mejor palabra para definir a Sakura, "prohibida" y sin embargo eso no le impedía pensar en ella más de una noche. ¿Desde cuándo tenía esa clase de pensamientos?

-Listo- se aclaró un poco la garganta y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás antes de darse vuelta y darle privacidad a la joven. Estaba a punto de marcharse de la habitación pero la voz de su alumna lo detuvo.

-Gracias- el tono de Sakura sonó un poco bajo. Lo pasó de largo y se sentó en su mesa rodeada de una montaña de libros -Mi blusa estaba al revés, no me di cuenta hasta que Shizune -san me lo dijo, intenté acomodarla pero…, bueno, usted ya conoce la historia- explicó la joven con un tono avergonzado. Era normal, seguramente no estaba acostumbrada a mostrar su cuerpo ante un hombre, se preguntó si acaso alguna vez lo había hecho.

-Deberías ir a casa, necesitas descansar- le ofreció una sonrisa a la joven que pareció relajarse y al fin pudo devolverle el gesto. Ese era un incidente que debían olvidar, él no podía tomarse atribuciones de ese tipo con su alumna y mucho menos si ella se sentía incómoda.

-Aún me queda una hora de luz…- la joven señaló la hora y reanudó su estudio. Estaba decidida a aprovechar el mayor tiempo posible y nadie la detendría. Testaruda la jovencita.

Kakashi estudió sus posibilidades, fácilmente podría irse a casa y compartir algunas horas más con Rin, pero decidió quedarse y disfrutar de la calma en la habitación. Se recostó en el sillón más cercano, encendió una lámpara y sacó un libro de su bolsillo, uno que Rin desaprobaba y que nunca podía leer en su presencia, buscó la página y comenzó a leerlo. Sakura ni siquiera cuestionó su presencia allí y se dedicó a sus propios deberes.

En la biblioteca reinaba un silencio casi total, ocasionalmente su alumna tarareaba una melodía que él jamás había escuchado, entonces levantaba la vista de su libro y se encontraba con la joven totalmente concentrada, leyendo atentamente cada palabra, jugueteaba con su cabello y mantenía los pies en puntillas; cuando no sonaba esa melodía, mordía sus labios con ímpetu o movía las piernas inquieta, en resumen: nunca se estaba quieta. La montaña de libros que la rodeaba estaba perfectamente organizada pero había un plato de comida cerca y migas en la mesa, algunas notas regadas por el suelo y un suéter tirado en la esquina de la mesa, como si se hubiera caído y no le importara levantarlo. De alguna manera extraña, la jovencita en su hora de estudio se convertía en una escena hipnotizante, cuando menos lo esperó la hora había pasado y estaba seguro de que la mayor parte del tiempo se había ido en observarla a ella, cuando vio su libro, sólo había pasado un par de páginas. Comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo mucho que la observaba, y ahora sólo podía imaginar cómo sería el resto de su cuerpo, lo pura que debía ser, la inocencia en ella debía ser exquisita. Estaba entrado en un terreno peligroso, de nuevo tenía la boca seca.

-Creo que es hora de irnos- Sakura se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su sensei, casi se había olvidado que estaba allí. Vio el reloj y se dio cuenta de que en realidad la hora había pasado, iba intentar objetar, quería quedarse un rato más pero apenas observó el semblante autoritario de su sensei, desistió en su intento.

\- Aguarde un poco- pidió resignada. Comenzó a limpiar su mesa de trabajo, levantó los pergaminos en el suelo y tiró los irrelevantes al bote de basura, recogió su suéter y mochila arrumbados, los había dejado ahí el día de ayer, guardó algunos apuntes y terminó de comer el bocadillo restante, se tomaba su tiempo y revisaba que todo estuviera ordenado, mientras iba de aquí por allá sentía una mirada sobre ella, seguramente era su sensei fastidiado por su tardanza. Por último, comenzó a devolver los libros a sus estantes, uno por uno, asegurándose que era el lugar indicado y revisando incluso hasta dos veces, era un proceso minucioso. Al final sólo quedaba uno más, intentó devolverlo al estante pero era demasiado alto, podría dejarlo sobre la mesa y esperar que alguien más alto que ella lo colocara en su sitio, o quizás podría tomar una silla, como lo había hecho por la mañana y dejarlo en su lugar, se tomó un par de minutos para valorar sus opciones, pero su sensei decidió por ella: le quitó el libro de las manos y lo colocó en su lugar, así de simple. Ni siquiera tuvo que esforzarse, era bastante alto y la superaba fácilmente. El ninja estaba a su espalda así que la tenía acorralada en ese dichoso estante, sentía su cuerpo detrás del suyo, estaban a escasos centímetros de tocarse. Sakura se giró con sumo cuidado y se topó con el firme pecho de su sensei, hasta ahí llegaba su rostro.

-Gracias. Ahora podemos irnos- Recogió su mochila, suéter y un par de libros que le servirían durante el fin de semana cuando se suponía debía descansar.

-Yo los llevaré por ti- indicó sin darle ninguna otra opción y tomó los libros de sus manos. Sakura asintió con una sonrisa un poco aturdida. Salieron de la biblioteca, era más que obvio que su sensei la acompañaría hasta su casa así que ambos emprendieron el camino. Sakura apenas sintió el frío de la noche se puso el suéter y se abrazó a sí misma -Espero que no estés planeando estudiar durante el fin de semana, tengo entendido que debes descansar- reanudó la conversación.

-Sólo será un estudio ligero…- pero el ninja la observó con incredulidad, llevaba por lo menos cuatro libros- Está bien, quizás no tan ligero, pero me lo tomaré con calma- rió un poco al verse descubierta pero su acompañante se unió con una risa más discreta.

-Espero que la Godaime no descubriera la tardanza de esta mañana -Sakura lo observó un poco confundida -¿Te has quedado dormida, cierto?- el sonrojo de la ninja hizo evidente la acertada conclusión de su sensei y no hizo falta confirmación alguna.

-Organicé mi habitación y acabé exhausta y de madrugada así que sólo pude dormir un par de horas- se explicó encogiéndose de hombros- Afortunadamente, Tsunade-sama no se dio cuenta, de haberlo hecho, la pila de libros que está cargando sería el doble de alto- el ninja asintió con una sonrisa. Todo el trayecto había estado evitando recordar lo sucedido apenas una hora antes, que su sensei la encontrara casi semidesnuda había sido demasiado vergonzoso e intentaba olvidarlo, se había sentido tan vulnerable. A pesar de todo, una parte de ella ansiaba saber qué había pasado por la mente de su sensei en esos momentos, no creía que su inmaduro cuerpo pudiera impresionarlo sin embargo, ella había tenido la sensación de ser observada a detalle.

La joven salió de ensimismamiento y reanudó la conversación:

-¿Qué hará el fin de semana, sensei?- esa pregunta salió sin pensarlo mucho pero enseguida se dio cuenta de su torpeza, era casi un hecho que estaría con Rin. Y realmente no tenía muchos ánimos de hablar de ella.

-Saldré de misión, mañana a primera hora-

-Deberá tener mucho cuidado - aseguró su alumna deteniéndose y encontrando su mirada. Sus ojos jade lo veían con precaución y de pronto le ofreció una sonrisa más serena, se acercó a él, Kakashi no estaba muy seguro de lo que pasaba, su imaginación comenzaba a volar y a querer anticipar algo que no sucedería, al final su alumna tomó los libros de sus manos, ella sólo quería sus libros. Kakashi suspiró y dio un paso hacia atrás, apenas notaba que ya habían llegado a la casa de la chica. Era hora de la despedida.

-Espero pronto tener una misión a tu lado- declaró con una sonrisa un poco amarga. Extrañaba a su equipo, las misiones frecuentes, él nunca había sido un hombre de casa aunque Rin intentara domesticarlo. Su pasado ANBU era prueba de ello.

-Cuando vuelva Naruto todo será como antes- declaró la joven, también parecía un poco nostálgica- Espero que sea pronto, lo extraño- se quedaron en silencio algunos segundos más y al final fue ella quien habló: -Supongo que lo veré cuando vuelva- se encogió de hombros. Un viento frío sopló, aunque durante el día no había llovido el cielo se mostraba nublado, los rayos de sol, a excepción de la mañana, no se habían vuelto a mostrar. Así que Kakashi encontró normal el estremecimiento en su alumna, casi podía haberla abrazado. Se dio cuenta de que era momento de despedirse para que pudiera refugiarse en el calor de su habitación.

-Es mejor que entres- sugirió metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos. La joven asintió y se dio la vuelta para enfilarse hasta su casa. Entró sin mirar atrás, tuvo un poco de problema al abrir la puerta, sostenía los libros pero aún así no pidió ayuda alguna.

Kakashi la vio desaparecer y se quedó allí, de pie, admirando la última escena que tendría de ella en un par de días. Últimamente había pensado mucho en aquella noche de hacía dos años, quizás había sido por haberse privado de verla en más de cuatro meses, pero así era. Su mente le recordaba cada detalle de aquella noche, la voz tan inocente de su alumna, sus ojos jade brillaban llenos de ternura, su rostro inocente y sus mejillas sonrojadas, claro que aún quedaba mucho de aquella jovencita, pero estaba seguro que ya nada le quedaba de la antigua declaración de amor. Sakura ya no estaba interesada y eso era bastante obvio, se había olvidado de él y esa era una sensación un tanto agridulce. Se había convertido en una mujer hermosa que alguna vez se interesó por él, aunque era imposible no sonreír y sentirse un poco orgulloso de él mismo, de lo que había sido capaz de provocar y al final eso bastaba. Saber que había logrado despertar sentimientos en una joven así, aunque fuera dos años antes y ya no quedara nada, era estimulante y siempre lo sería. No creía posible olvidar una escena así. Aún ahora no olvidaba ese precipitado beso en su mejilla, y esa noche más que nunca, deseó volver a sentirlo.

-Llegas tarde- le anunció Rin sentada en una silla de la mesa. Había dos platos de comida y lucían fríos, eso explicaba el tono molesto de su mujer. No era la primera vez que eso sucedía.

-Lo lamento- se disculpó con un pinchazo de culpa. Se había olvidado totalmente de la cena.

-Dijiste que saldrías temprano- le reprochó con un tono dolido.

-Arreglaba los últimos detalles para mañana, tengo una misión- intentó decirlo con calma, sabía lo que se aproximaba.

-¿Es necesario que vayas?- Rin se puso de pie y llevó la cena fría hasta la cocina. No le quedó más remedio que seguirla.

-Sí, lo es. Soy un ninja…- su mujer le daba la espalda.

-Creí que intentarías alejarte de ese mundo. Sabes que no soporto imaginarte en peligro- le recordó molesta.

-Lo he intentado durante cuatro meses, Rin- había dejado las misiones por ella, se había alejado de ese mundo, de su mundo.

-Sé que lo haces…- el tono de la mujer era cortante- Pero no tienes por qué recriminarmelo ahora ¡Ve de misión si es lo que quieres!- le gritó mostrándole su rostro cubierto en lágrimas- Sé que rechazaste la oferta de Tsunade- sama- le susurró limpiado sus mejillas.

-¿De qué hablas?- al principio no entendió muy bien esa declaración, pero bastaron unos poco instantes para que recordara y bajara la vista avergonzado.

-Cuando fui a hablar con Tsunade-sama, me dijo que te ofreció un puesto aquí en la Aldea para que no tuvieras que salir, pero lo rechazaste…- primero Kakashi sintió una terrible vergüenza, no le había comentado nada esa proposición. Después analizó la situación y comenzó a molestarse.

-¿Por qué fuiste a hablar con la Godaime? Nunca me lo dijiste- intentó controlar su tono de voz y tuvo que apretar la mandíbula para evitar gritar -Le pediste que me apartara de las misiones, ¿No es cierto?- ahora ella era la que bajaba la vista avergonzada, pero no le duró mucho su culpa, subió el rostro y lo encaró furiosa.

-¡Hablamos de esto!, es lo que ambos queríamos y tú lo rechazaste. Me sentí como una tonta cuando me enteré de tu decisión, era la única que no sabía nada…- lo veía con resentimiento, como si él fuera el auténtico villano de la situación.

-No hablamos de nada, Rin, tú dijiste que me querías fuera de las misiones y yo te escuché, jamás dije que lo haría- su mujer dio un paso hacia atrás como si hubiera recibido una seca bofetada, lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas con rapidez.

Kakashi la observó, debía consolarla, decirle que dejaría las misiones para quedarse con ella en la Aldea, abrazarla y disculparse por hacerla sufrir de ese modo, a ella, la mujer que menos merecía derramar una lágrima por él. Pero no lo hizo, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás mientras escuchaba los sollozos de su compañera de toda la vida, lo veía dolida y, sin embargo, eso no fue suficiente para detenerlo. Sus pies siguieron avanzando, se dio la vuelta y salió de la casa. Aún no estaba listo para abandonar su lado ninja, esa parte que tan celosamente guardaba y que le daba una identidad; iba más allá del talento que pudiera tener y que aumentó con el Sharingan. No podía explicarlo, pero cuando salía en misión a proteger su Aldea, podía sentirse lo más cercano a un héroe, algo que nunca podría ser y le agradaba esa sensación. No estaba listo para dejarlo.

Pero Rin lo necesitaba en la Aldea, quería una familia, hijos…

Kakashi suspiró pesadamente, caminaba por la Aldea que ahora estaba casi en completa oscuridad, debía ser cerca de la una de la madrugada o tal vez más tarde, llevaba un par de horas caminando y aún así no estaba listo para volver a casa. Si volvía allí debería ceder, disculparse y consolar a Rin, diría cualquier cosa para hacerla feliz. ¿Por qué simplemente no podía desearle suerte, recibirlo con una sonrisa y un beso y no con una actitud tan fría y molesta? ¿Le era tan difícil despedirlo y recibirlo como cierta jovencita? Con una fresca sonrisa. No podía compararla, no era justo, Rin había estado en los momentos más difíciles. Pero la verdad era que la vida juntos cada vez se hacía más problemática, no era por las discusiones, sólo había problemas cuando él tenía misiones, pero la mayor parte del tiempo que pasaba con ella, no sabía cómo comportarse, no estaba muy seguro de cómo hacerla reír o qué decir para complacerla. Al final del día suspiraba de alivio si lograba mantenerla feliz, con esa sonrisa tierna, era una misión constante que sí tenía buenos resultados, pero lo dejaba exhausto. Sabía lo que la Aldea entera pensaba: que eran una pareja perfecta, y sí que lo eran, pero sólo cuando él hacía bien su trabajo. Eran casi contadas las noches que hacían el amor. Sabía que la amaba, pero no sabía por qué era tan difícil.

Siguió caminando, las casas estaban en completa oscuridad, ni siquiera una pequeña luz, y pensó que todos estarían durmiendo, pero no. Un par de casas más adelante, en un segundo piso, una ventana dejaba escapar una luz. Debía ser una de las pocas personas que seguían despiertas, y él conocía a la chica que seguramente se negaba a caer dormida como el resto. Justo estaba pensando en ella.

Se acercó un poco intrigado, sabía que no era la decisión más acertada pero al final terminó por pararse justo en frente de la casa. Había estado allí horas antes, era la razón por la que llegaría tarde con Rin. La razón por la que se resistía a dejar de ser un ninja.

Levantó la vista y notó que las cortinas y ventana aún estaban abiertas, podía notar como el aire frío se colaba hasta la habitación. Sin duda era un aire frío, pero él apenas lo sentía.

Impulsado por su curiosidad, subió al techo de la casa de enfrente, una con un solo piso que le ofreció la vista que él estaba buscando. Sólo se movió un poco y fue capaz de ver a su alumna. Sakura estaba sentada en su cama, envuelta en una gruesa cobija mientras bebía algo de una gran taza y ojeaba un grueso libro sobre su regazo, su pelo estaba hecho un moño alto y bostezaba con frecuencia. Su habitación, o lo que alcanzaba a ver, era un desastre, cojines y ropa regadas por el suelo, libros en un pila y en perfecto orden por tamaño pero rodeados de papeles revueltos y también en el suelo. Era la perfecta imagen de lo que ella era, una jovencita en pleno crecimiento, aunque personalmente Kakashi dudaba que con los años esos hábitos desaparecieran totalmente, y sinceramente, él esperaba que los conservara. De alguna manera, el desorden que la rodeaba lo intrigaba, a ella no parecía importarle tener una hora definida para dormir, o destender su cama al sentarse allí y leer cuando tenía una mesa de estudio, tenía una bebida entre sus manos sin miedo a ensuciar su cobija como si no le importara mancharla porque sabía que podía lavarla o cambiarla. Era una escena fascinante, quizás porque estaba muy lejos de ser como la mujer con la que él compartía su vida. Debía ser el contraste el origen de su intriga.

Le fue imposible no recordar lo que sucedió un par de horas antes, ver el cuerpo de su alumna tan maduro, su piel blanca y perfecta. Tenía una belleza innegable, no era fácil de ignorarla cuando la veías y ahora que sabía el cuerpo tan seductor que escondía bajo su ropa, tendría grandes problemas para verla y no recordarla semidesnuda. Ahora mismo se la comía con la mirada, su cobija se resbalaba por su hombro dejándolo al descubierto y mostrando el fino tirante de su sostén. La joven no parecía notarlo o no le importaba, pero la cobija seguía bajando.

De repente, la imagen frente a él cambió, Sakura dejó la taza en el suelo y el libro sobre la mesa de noche, ese movimiento ocasionó que dejara al descubierto su espalda y no fue todo, la joven se sentó dándole la espalda, desabrochó su sostén y lo dejó a un lado. Su espalda estaba desnuda pero no por mucho, tomó una blusa y se visitó con ella, sacó un pie de entre las cobijas y lo utilizó para alcanzar el apagador. Por fin pudo seguir respirando. De pronto y como por arte de magia todo quedó en la más completa oscuridad. El telón se había bajado.

Era hora de volver a la realidad.

Llegó hasta su propia casa, todas las luces estaban apagadas, a simple vista era fácil deducir que sus habitantes ya dormían, pero eso estaba muy lejos de la realidad. Rin estaría despierta, acostada en la cama, en su lado de la cama, con su pijama y seguramente aún lloraba; y él estaba frente a la puerta, tomando valor para entrar a su propia casa. Se frotó el rostro con fuerza, tenía que solucionar el problema.

Entraría, subiría las escaleras hasta su dormitorio, se sentaría en la cama y terminaría por acomodarse junto a su mujer, la abrazaría por la espalda y le diría todo lo que ella quisiera escuchar.

Suspiró con fuerza y entró, todo estaba en completa oscuridad, se quedó parado observando su entorno o lo que alcanzaba a ver, se tomó unos segundos más y avanzó hasta llegar al primer escalón. Sabía dónde estaba cada cosa, sabía la cantidad de escalones que había entre el primero y segundo piso, podría llegar al dormitorio sin problemas, abrir la puerta y saber exactamente dónde estaba la cama, la oscuridad nunca había representado un problema para él.

Comenzó a subir, uno, dos, tres, cuatro y cinco escalones, pero su velocidad disminuyó, llegó hasta el escalón número nueve antes de detenerse completamente, observó de nuevo el camino que debía seguir, no era muy largo pero no quería seguir avanzando, honestamente la recompensa no parecía ser tan apetecible. Seguramente estuvo allí varios minutos, jugando con su destino, amenazando con subir pero sin atreverse a levantar los pies del noveno escalón. Al final, no muy seguro de si era una victoria o una derrota, dio la media vuelta, bajó los mismos nueve escalones que había subido, incluso con más rapidez y decisión, y llegó hasta el sillón, se recostó y trató de descansar un poco. Más tarde tendría una misión. Y aún no estaba listo para dejar de ser un ninja.

No recordaba muchas peleas con Rin de esa magnitud, antes nunca había ni siquiera pensado en dormir en el sillón, no imaginaba dormir sin su mujer en la cama, se había acostumbrado a su aroma y calor, despertar y verla a su lado, pero algo estaba cambiando. Esa noche no era la primera en que no le importaba dormir con Rin a su lado y un sentimiento de culpa le robaba la tranquilidad. No podía sentirse de esa manera, él debía armarla.


	4. OTRO CUERPO

**OTRO CUERPO:**

Sakura estaba llegando a la biblioteca. El fin de semana se había pasado volando y debía volver a los deberes. Caminaba tranquilamente, no llegaría tarde a ningún lado, así que no había razón para apresurarse, los días lluviosos aún se mantenían y lo más probable sería que por la tarde lloviera de nuevo pero eso no le molestaba, nada podría quitarle el buen humor. Mientras caminaba, una sonrisa involuntaria se reflejaba en su rostro, había sido un fin de semana muy interesante, había conocido a un hombre. Sucedió mientras cenaba con Ino y Ten Ten, las tres conversaban tranquilamente en un local de comida, todo apuntaba a que sería una noche de lo más normal. Pero entonces un ninja apareció, era un par de años mayor que ella y lo había visto por la Torre Hokage o durante los exámenes Chunnin, no estaba muy segura de dónde, el ninja le preguntó con mucha amabilidad si podía sentarse con ellas y acompañarlas, aunque la pregunta iba dirigida a todo el grupo de jovencitas, él sólo la veía a ella. Aún ahora, sus mejillas seguían sonrojándose al recordar esa escena. El resto de aquella noche, o por lo menos durante la cena, estuvo muy bien acompañada, el ninja era gracioso y las hacía reír ocasionalmente, era muy atento. Al final, cuando era hora de marcharse, la acompañó hasta su casa, por el camino hablaron de cualquier cosa y Sakura se sentía como una verdadera adolescente, debía verse patética riéndose de cualquier cosa pero no podía evitarlo. Había sido casi su primera cita. La despedida fue un poco larga, conversaron un poco más, el ninja además, se interesaba por ella, le preguntaba sobre sus intereses y se mostró impresionado cuando se enteró de su entrenamiento como médico. Fue una noche perfecta que terminó con un suave beso en la mejilla. Él la había besado al final de la despedida, Sakura se quedó inmóvil pero le mostró la mejor sonrisa que pudo formar, el ninja devolvió la sonrisa y se marchó no sin antes desearle dulces sueños. El nombre del ninja era Katetsu.

Sakura llevaba toda la mañana suspirado románticamente, recordando cada detalle de esa velada y segura que lo vería de nuevo. Él no le había pedido una segunda cita, pero la médico estaba convencida que lo vería por el hospital o la biblioteca, ese dulce beso en la mejilla debía significar algo. La joven recordaba ese contacto y sonreía, había sido inesperado y ahora se arrepentía de no haberlo correspondido.

-Debes concentrarte, Sakura- se dijo así misma. El fin de semana había sido bastante interesante, pero ya estaba en la biblioteca y no era momento de divagar con ningún asunto, menos de tipo romántico. Suspiró y salió otra sonrisa involuntaria, debía ser una buena semana. Echó una ojeada a la lista de libros que debía estudiar y en eso estaba cuando la puerta se abrió.

-Shizune-san, ¿Todo está bien? - no era muy común que la ninja la visitara a primera hora.

-Es mejor que vengas conmigo, Sakura. Te explicaré de camino al hospital- sabía que no debía ser nada grave, de ser así, Shizune se lo hubiera dicho de inmediato pero no pudo evitar inquietarse, si bien nada parecía ser tan grave, algo no había salido bien y alguien que ella conocía estaba en el hospital. Sakura asintió un poco aturdida pero salió de la biblioteca y siguió a la médico -Él está bien- Shizune comenzó a explicar -Tuvo una misión durante el fin de semana y resultó herido, no ha sido muy grave y ya está descansando. El resto del equipo llegó ileso, te repito que no ha sido nada de cuidado y no creo que necesitamos tu ayuda, pero pensé que querrías verlo-

-Gracias por informarme- Sakura no necesitaba escuchar el nombre del ninja para saber a quién se refería. Se mantuvo en silencio hasta llegar al hospital, estaba tensa e intranquila, a pesar de saber que no era nada grave, Shizune ya se lo había repetido un par de veces, no podía evitar sentirse preocupada, incluso temerosa. No le gustaba verlo herido.

-¿Quién cuida de él? - preguntó la kunoichi mordiendo su labio inferior. Su sensei tenía que estar en las mejores manos.

-Tsunade-sama aún no lo decide, no es nada de cuidado, así que supongo que sólo será una enfermera…-

-Quisiera encargarme personalmente de Kakashi-sensei- la interrumpió con su petición. Shizune la observó sorprendida pero después le dedicó una sonrisa y asintió.

-Tsunade- sama dijo que lo harías, que te ofrecerías a cuidarlo. Pero, ¿Estás segura? , él está bien y sólo retrasarás tus estudios en la biblioteca…-

-Quiero hacerlo-

-De acuerdo, además creo que te hará bien. Después de todo es normal que quieras cuidar de Kakashi-sempai- Sakura sólo asintió y agradeció la oportunidad -Le avisaré a Tsunade-sama tu decisión, aunque ella ya debe imaginarlo- Shizune la dejó frente a la habitación donde descansaba su sensei y se alejó dedicandole un discreta sonrisa.

Sakura ni siquiera dudó en entrar, se apresuró a abrir la puerta y casi corrió hasta la cama donde su sensei descansaba. Suspiró de alivio al verlo dormir pacíficamente, una manta blanca lo cubría hasta la nariz, su misterioso rostro estaba cubierto y a ella no le interesaba descubrirlo en ese momento, su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente. Él estaba bien.

Sakura se quedó de pie, observándolo, su melena gris y rebelde, la cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo, no veía ninguna herida a la vista, debía estar bajo la manta y aunque estaba inquieta de saber la gravedad de la herida y su localización exacta, no se arriesgaría a interrumpir su descanso.

-Me alegra saber que está bien, sensei- le susurró acariciando la única parte descubierta del rostro -Debe tener más cuidado- pidió esperando que él la escuchara entre sueños. Tomó una de sus manos que descansaba fuera de las cobijas y entrelazó sus meñiques. Su corazón se aceleró ante ese pequeño toque, iba a soltarlo pero entonces él susurró:

-Sakura- aún parecía estar dormido, mantenía los ojos cerrados pero se movía inquieto en la cama, la manta comenzaba a bajar y a mostrar parte de su nariz. No tardaría en despertar. La conmovió profundamente escuchar su nombre, algo dentro de ella temblaba. Su nombre había sonado tan bien en su boca, en medio de un sueño, un susurro ronco.

-Shhh, estoy aquí- aseguró con voz suave. Subió la manta y cubrió su nariz, acarició una de sus mejillas sobre la tela y sus manos se entrelazaron aún más. No pensó en la gravedad de sus actos en ese momento, sólo pensaba en su sensei y el hecho de que la necesitaba cerca y ella no lo pensaba abandonar, aunque no fuera la mujer con más derecho sobre él.

-Me duele cada músculo- indicó su sensei apenas en un suspiro, su voz estaba ronca. Se había despertado ya y ambos se encontraron en una larga mirada. Sakura pensó en retirar la mano de su rostro, pero el ninja giró la cabeza lo suficiente y su mano tocó con más fuerza su rostro, parecía que estaba cómodo así. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. No quería apartarse de él.

-Necesita descansar, sensei- la joven llevada por el impulso, tomó su mano con un poco más de seguridad. Ese gesto fue bien correspondido por su sensei que, a pesar del dolor, apretó su mano.

-¿Te quedarás aquí? - Sakura se inclinó un poco, como si estuviera a punto de susurrar algún secreto y contestó sin vacilar y con una sonrisa:

-Sí, lo haré-

Se quedaron en un silencio lleno de complicidad. Kakashi no podía hacer otra cosa mas que observar a su alumna, había tenido un sueño de lo más vivido y ella había sido la protagonista. Su mente aún recordaba cada detalle, había parecido tan real que le costaba creer que ella no fuera suya aún. En su sueño todo era como él quería y no como se suponía que debía ser.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Sakura? - la ninja no tuvo que levantar la cara para saber quién había entrado, su voz aún retumbaba en sus oídos. Soltó la mano de su sensei y también retiró la mano de su mejilla, lo hizo lentamente, segura de que la mujer que los observaba no podía ver nada, aún estaba en la entrada . Al final levantó la cabeza y sofocó las inoportunas ganas de romper a llorar, no había un sólo motivo válido para hacerlo.

-Me enteré de lo que sucedió - contestó alejándose de la cama y del hombre que descansaba en ella. Aún tenía ganas de llorar -Pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse, Rin- san- declaró viendo a los ojos a la mujer de su sensei. Ella le devolvió la mirada, primero un poco aturdida pero después solo asintió y se quedó parada donde mismo. No se acercaba a su pareja herida y Sakura no podía entender por qué no lo hacía, él estaba herido y la necesitaba; la médico se hubiera echado a sus brazos de haber podido y de ser la mujer indicada.

-Gracias por cuidarlo, Sakura- Rin por fin le ofreció una sonrisa -Hablé con las enfermeras y me han confirmado que no ha sido nada grave, así que no creo necesario que siga bajo tu cuidado. Estoy segura que tienes cosas más importantes qué hacer-

-Lo sé, pero me he ofrecido a cuidarlo durante su recuperación-

-No es necesario que lo hagas, no creo que a la Hokage le agrade…-

-Tsunade-sama conoce mi decisión- la interrumpió Sakura- Y no será ningún problema cuidar de Kakashi-sensei -la ninja médico se encaminó a la puerta, no habría manera de que pudieran hacerla cambiar de opinión- Volveré más tarde- declaró con una fingida sonrisa y salió de la habitación.

Se recargó contra la puerta y luchó por recuperar un poco de calma, sentía sus pulmones expandirse en busca de más aire y su corazón latir desbocadamente. No sabía qué estaba haciendo, casi había desafiado a Rin sólo por cuidar de su sensei que realmente no la necesitaba.

Toda la calma que había sentido por la mañana se había esfumado. Ahora estaba ansiosa y apenas podía pensar con claridad. Lo primero que hizo fue alejarse de esa habitación, la pareja ahí dentro necesitaba su propia intimidad y ella tenía que ir a prepararse, buscar el expediente de su sensei, estudiarlo y saber qué era lo que había ocurrido, las heridas que tenía y su ubicación exacta.

Kakashi permaneció en silencio y esperó, sabía que no obtendría una mirada compasiva como la de su alumna, con voz dulce y caricias suaves. Rin demostraba de una manera muy diferente su miedo y preocupación. Había sido una sorpresa ver a Sakura al despertar, pero había disfrutado mucho al verla a su lado, sus ojos jade llenos de ternura.

-¿Ahora entiendes por qué debes alejarte de las misiones? - fue lo primero que dijo su mujer. Kakashi ni siquiera intentó responder, sabía que ella aún no terminaba- A veces creo que lo que intentas es que te maten allá afuera, y si sigues así lo lograrás…-

-Por favor, Rin, no ha sido para tanto- comenzaba a fastidiarse, en otro tiempo lo conmovía verla tan vulnerable y preocupada pero en esa y varias ocasiones más, apenas toleraba escuchar su discurso completo.

-¿Qué sucede contigo, Kakashi?- el tono tan amargo de Rin lo tranquilizó de cierta manera. Debía ser más paciente, ella casi moría en una misión, era muy normal y hasta justificado su miedo.

-Es mejor que vayas a casa- sugirió con un tono más sereno- Yo estoy bien y sé cuánto detestas los hospitales- en sus inicios como ninja, Rin soñaba en convertirse en médico, pero después de pasar meses intentando recuperarse en un cuarto de hospital, había cambiado mucho, incluidos sus sueños. Escuchó que la puerta se abría, pero antes de marcharse Rin le habló:

-No soporto verte así, Kakashi, y no podré hacerlo por mucho tiempo más. Estoy cansada de imaginarte en peligro y después verte aquí… lo que quiero decir es… no es tan importante que seas el encargado del equipo siete, ¿Sabes?, Naruto y Sakura podrían arreglárselas sin ti…- un largo minutos de silencio y la puerta se cerró. Estaba completamente solo.

Ni siquiera estaba considerando lo que Rin había sugerido, no era cuestión de si sus alumnos lo necesitaban para convertirse en grandes ninjas, no lo hacía para llenarse de la futura gloria de sus pupilos, la verdad era que él era quien los necesitaba a su lado, disfrutaba de las misiones con su equipo, le recordaban que la vida seguía, que podía hacer algo para proteger la Aldea. No podría abandonarlos, no quería ceder a nada, pero Rin lo había dejado muy claro a su peculiar forma, con una amarga advertencia, dejando una punzada de culpa, lo hacía sentir como un miserable si no abandonaba sus deseos y se enfocaba en ella.

Sus pensamientos siguieron un curso parecido, y aunque su mente se negaba a darle descanso; primero recriminando su conducta con Rin y después incitandolo a no ceder, a librarse de cada nueva atadura; su cuerpo no resistió mucho más, estaba exhausto, le dolía cada centímetro y las heridas, abiertas y cerradas, aún punzaban doloramente, pronto su cabeza comenzó a palpitar con fuerza, se movió un poco inquieto en busca de paz que sólo consiguió hasta que cayó profundamente dormido.

Se despertó bañado en sudor, estaba bajo las mantas y a pesar de la capa de sudor que lo cubría, tenía frío y mucho, un aire helado se colaba por la ventana abierta y dejaba entrar además un olor a lluvia. Estaba hecho un ovillo, lastimaba la gran herida en su abdomen y espalda, pero era la única manera de mantener un poco de calor corporal, aún no tenía fuerza para levantarse y buscar otra manta. Se sentía fatal. Recordó la última conversación con Rin pero sólo consiguió sentirse más miserable. Sakura también había estado allí, ella dijo que se quedaría a su lado y Kakashi ansiaba que eso fuera cierto, necesitaba un poco de ella, de lo poco que pudiera obtener, quería un poco de la paz que la rodeaba.

Levantó un poco la manta y dejó al descubierto lo suficiente para ver a su alrededor, para su sorpresa no estaba solo. Su alumna estaba sentada en una silla mientras leía algunas hojas, se le veía totalmente concentrada, su frente estaba fruncida y su nariz un poco arrugada. Permaneció con el mismo semblante concentrado, pero después de unos minutos, cerró sus grandes ojos jade y los talló con las yemas de los dedos, cuando los abrió de nuevo, su mirada se encontró con la suya y le dedicó una ligera sonrisa, parecía estar envuelta en capa de tranquilidad y paz,parecía ser parte de un sueño.

-¿Cómo se siente, sensei?- le preguntó en un susurro dulce. Se había acercado hasta su cama y lo veía con atención.

-Tengo frío- su voz estaba un poco ronca, debía verse agotado porque Sakura le ofreció una mirada llena de preocupación. Sus ojos jade se apagaron un poco pero seguían siendo tremendamente peculiares.

-Tiene un poco de fiebre- anunció la médico al tocar su frente, su mano estaba tibia y se deslizó con suavidad en una especie de caricia- Debe estar exhausto, pero necesito revisar sus heridas, se sentirá mejor y después podrá dormir - le anunció amablemente.

La joven se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hasta la ventana, la cual cerró junto a las cortinas, una tormenta caía en el exterior y al cerrar las cortinas, era como si los apartara de es gélido ambiente. Volvió con él y retiró la sábana con cierta precaución y dejó al descubierto todo su pecho y abdomen, incluído su misterioso rostro al que Sakura ni siquiera le prestó atención. La capa de sudor aún no había desaparecido por lo que la joven tomó una toalla blanca y comenzó a secar su húmeda piel, limpiaba su piel con tanta dedicación y cuidado que no estaban lejos de sentirse como suaves caricias, cuando terminó dejó la toalla a un lado y comenzó a cerrar las pequeñas heridas que aún seguían abiertas y que habían dejado pequeñas manchas de sangre en las sábanas blancas. La tenía tan cerca, no quería pensar en eso, y sin embargo se negaba a dejar de observarla.

-¿Qué sucedió, sensei? -

-Me distraje un segundo-

-No lo creo- la joven se mostró completamente incrédula -Usted no comete esa clase de errores- el ego del ninja se infló significativamente. Era bueno saber la opinión que ella le tenía.

-No fui lo suficientemente rápido-

-¿Rápido para protegerse o para proteger a su equipo?- el ninja se vio descubierto por lo que le ofreció una sonrisa como respuesta- Sólo procure tener más cuidado, sensei- fue un regaño sutil que en lugar de fastidiarlo, lo hizo sentir importante. Kakashi sólo asintió y se quedaron en silencio, la médico continuó curando sus heridas.

El ex ANBU no consideraba que esas heridas diminutas fueran un problema, pero cuando estuvieron cerradas sintió una notable mejoría. Lo siguiente fue retirar las vendas en su abdomen que cubrían la herida principal y parcialmente abierta. Fue un proceso más rápido, Sakura cortó las vendas manchadas de sangre y dejó al descubierto un corte que se extendía hasta la espalda. La médico lo observó unos segundos y chasqueó la lengua, no parecía intimidada al ver la carne expuesta, eso lo impresionó, ya no era una niña. Lo siguiente que sintió fue un alivio casi instantáneo, un chakra verde y luminoso estaba sobre su piel aliviando su dolor, la herida que si bien no estaba cerrada por completo, ya no lucía tan punzante.

-El dolor de cabeza y la fiebre deberían disminuir- anunció Sakura. Aún aplicaba chakra sobre la herida, no podría cerrarla de un sólo intento, y no debería estar haciéndolo, se suponía que sólo debía cambiar el vendaje y dejar que las heridas sanaran a su propio tiempo, sin embargo no toleraba ver a su sensei sufrir aunque fuera un poco.

-Me siento mejor ahora- la voz del ninja sonaba menos tensa, así que Sakura debía estar haciendo un buen trabajo. La joven mantenía la vista en el abdomen de su sensei y evitaba a toda costa ver su descubierto rostro, no quería romper el encanto y misterio que la máscara ocasionaba. Eso no quería decir que la vista frente a ella fuera menos interesante, el abdomen y pecho de su sensei eran bastante fascinante, sin un gramo de más, su abdomen bien marcado y su pecho firme y ancho, se mantenía en buena forma.

-Lo ayudaré a sentarse, necesito curar la herida en su espalda y entonces podrá seguir descansado- la voz de su alumna tenía cierto tono especial, parecía tan seductora que apenas notabas si era una orden o un petición. No estaba seguro de que siempre sonara de ese modo, pero ahora no podía dejar de notarlo.

Kakashi intentó sentarse sobre la cama pero aún estaba un poco débil y dolorido. Para su sorpresa, Sakura se acercó a él y se inclinó hasta que sus grandes ojos jade estuvieron justo en frente, lo observó de una manera tan cálida que lo hizo contener la respiración, parecía que literalmente lo estaba dejando sin aliento. Lo veía a él directamente, ni siquiera estaba tratando de ver su rostro, pero ahora deseaba que lo viera, de alguna forma el desinterés que ella demostraba era seductor.

Al final lo que Sakura trataba de hacer era ayudarlo a sentarse en la cama, pasó sus suaves manos por su hombros, casi hundió su delicado rostro entre su cuello, podía aspirar todo su aroma, y terminó por sentarlo sobre la cama y con mucho cuidado. Estaban unidos por algo que parecía ser un abrazo, la joven lo envolvía en sus brazos, el estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba y podía sentir el calor que irradiaba su alumna, la tela de su blusa contra su pecho.

-Sólo será un momento- anunció Sakura. Lo más grave de la situación era que ella no parecía ni un poco afectada por la cercanía entre ambos, su voz sonaba tan segura como siempre. Se alejó de él pero terminó por sentarse detrás, a pocos centímetros y se concentró en cerrar cualquier herida que encontrara. Al final, se encargó del corte más profundo, el que seguía hasta su abdomen. No podía ser real esa atracción que parecía haber despertado de la noche a la mañana, debía ser sólo las discusiones con Rin, su distanciamiento y soledad que lo empujaban a Sakura. Debía ser el hecho de tener a una mujer como ella tan cerca. Lo que fuera, ocasionaba que se sintiera atraído hacia su alumna, de pronto sólo la recordaba en ropa interior, su cuerpo delicado.

-Creo que es la primera vez que puedo verte así, en tu elemento- Kakashi no había visto nunca a Sakura tan segura, se le veía tan natural. Estaba entregada a él y se preguntó si siempre conservaba ese nivel de entrega.

-Tengo mis propios talentos- el ninja sintió el aliento de su alumna sobre su desnuda espalda. Cerró los ojos y esperó a que terminara. Ni siquiera intentó responder a su comentario, lo único que se le ocurría responder era: "me estoy dando cuenta", y eso no sonaba muy apropiado.

Cuando Sakura terminó, dejó sentado a su sensei y se alejó para tomar un par de vendas y la ropa que había dejado Rin antes de irse.

Comenzó a vendar la herida sin dejar de preguntarse por qué Rin no estaba allí, no creía posible que lo hubiera dejado solo aunque no fuera nada grave. Lo más extraño era que no había nada allí para hacer más cómoda la estancia de su sensei, no había flores o los libros que acostumbrara a leer, nada. La joven sintió una profunda compasión por el hombre al que cuidaba, él estaba en cama como resultado de proteger a sus compañeros y Aldea y como recompensa obtenía un solitario cuarto de hospital.

-Gracias, Sakura- la voz de su sensei sonó un poco más amarga de lo usual y la médico se preguntó si estaría pensando en lo mismo.

-Déjeme ayudarlo a vestirse- intentó sonar hasta un poco más optimista, no creía que ella fuera suficiente para levantar su ánimo pero al menos lo intentaría. Terminó de vendarlo y tomó la típica camisa ninja que usaba su sensei, una negra elástica y que también era la responsable de cubrir su rostro. El ex ANBU aceptó su ayuda y en par de segundos, su misterioso rostro había quedado cubierto hasta la nariz, todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Se recostó con mucho trabajo y se cubrió con la manta. Sakura no había olvidado lo frío que el tiempo estaba, así que tomó una manta que había traído ella misma y lo cubrió. Al final le dedicó la sonrisa más optimista que pudo mostrar.

-Esta no es una simple cobija de hospital- notó su sensei mientras se aferraba a las mantas. Ahora sí se veía más cómodo.

-No, no lo es. Esta la he traído yo, las mantas aquí son muy frías e incómodas…- la joven no pudo continuar porque el ninja había tomado su mano. Su piel estaba caliente. Su mirada era tan profunda, parecía suplicar por algo y ella estaba dispuesta a ofrecerle lo que necesitara.

-En verdad te lo agradezco- Sakura siempre había visto a su sensei como un hombre misterioso más allá de la máscara, era él en sí mismo, su actitud un poco reservada, sus largos silencios y hasta las pequeñas bromas que rara vez se gastaba, pero era su mirada lo que constituía su mayor misterio, algunas veces la joven luchaba en vano por entender esa mirada tan llena de melancolía y deseo, dos sentimientos que debían ser opuestos, estaban combinados perfectamente en él.

-Ahora debe descansar- le indicó sin soltar su mano. Casi podía sentir la soledad que parecía envolver a ese ninja, a él que ya estaba compartiendo su vida con una mujer. ¿Cómo podría sentirse así? La joven usó su mano libre para palpar la frente del ninja que copia -Aún tiene un poco de fiebre- indicó un poco desanimada. Seguramente no pasaría una buena noche.

-Frentona- le habló Ino que apareció sin tocar, realmente había interrumpido y la había asustado. Se quedó parada en la puerta con una gran sonrisa, la clase de sonrisa que ponía cuando sucedía algo de su interés.

-¿Qué quieres? - preguntó desganada Sakura soltando la mano de su sensei.

-Alguien te busca allá abajo- indicó su amiga con tono alegre.

-Estoy ocupada- fue lo único que dijo Sakura. No se le ocurría nadie que pudiera interrumpirla mientras estaba en el hospital, ni siquiera sus padres.

-Creo que te gustaría saber quién vino a visitarte- el tono de Ino estaba lleno de complicidad, además de una mirada impaciente que le aclaró el panorama a Sakura. Debía ser el joven que conoció el día anterior.

-Te dije que estoy ocupada- repitió encogiéndose de hombros y sin mostrar mayor importancia. Toda la euforia de la mañana había desaparecido y lo que menos le apetecía era ver al ninja.

-Como quieras- el tono de Ino era de clara molestia y esa fue su única despedida. Cerró la puerta y los dejó a solas.

Kakashi nunca había sido particularmente curioso, pero sin duda que le hubiera gustado averiguar quién era el sujeto al que Ino se refería, había captado el tono tan particular y la insistencia para que Sakura bajara así que era bastante obvio que debía tratarse de un hombre. Observó a su alumna para saber si su rostro delataba algo, pero Sakura estaba concentrada en apuntar algunas notas que no dejaba ver nada, sus mejillas no estaban sonrosadas ni su respiración agitada, si el hombre que la esperaba abajo era importante, la médico no lo demostró.

La joven terminó sus anotaciones y le dedicó una mirada llena de ternura, lo arropó un poco más e incluso acomodó su almohada, se encargó de cada detalle. Kakashi no podía sentir más que envidia ante cualquier otro hombre que había disfrutado de las atenciones de Sakura, de su voz suave y cálidas manos.

-Ahora debe descansar- ella tenía razón, estaba exhausto. Observó el reloj, faltaba poco para las cinco de la tarde. Cerró los ojos involuntariamente, se hundió en la cama y aceptó el peculiar calor que la manta de Sakura le ofrecía.

Sakura observó a su sensei dormir, se le veía tan tranquilo. Debía ser un placer indescriptible despertar a su lado, debía ser de esos hombres que apreciaban el calor femenino. Podía ser que la mayoría siempre pensara en él como el ninja que era, pero la joven estaba convencida de que estaba muy lejos de comportarse de la misma forma cuando esa máscara se bajaba, lo notaba, podía ver la calidez en su mirada, su sonrisa discreta, sus movimientos más relajados… Debía salir de la habitación y lo hizo, pero también evitó ir a la recepción, no le apetecía la compañía de otro hombre.

Despertó horas más tarde , con un trueno que retumbó en toda la habitación, el sonido de la lluvia era inconfundible y de nuevo el aire frío se colaba por la ventana, quería seguir durmiendo así que se aferró a las mantas y un olor distintivo lo inundó, era suave y dulce, perfumado. Era muy difícil de ignorar esa sensación tan embriagante, así que respiró hondo y esperó que la dueña de tan especial aroma estuviera ahí. Sólo había dormido un par de horas, podía ser que ella aún vigilara su sueño.

Abrió los ojos y pudo distinguir una silueta junto a la ventana, el clima frío impedía saber exactamente la hora del día, lo único seguro era que la noche había caído en su totalidad. Observó la silueta que le daba la espalda, era fácil deducir que era una mujer, pero la falta de luz no dejaba verla con claridad así que pronunció el primer nombre que le vino a la mente. El de la mujer que lo había acompañado durante todo el día. Ansiaba estar con ella, su compañía.

-Sakura- pero obtuvo un largo silencio, pensó que tal vez no lo había oído, la lluvia era bastante ruidosa, estaba a punto de repetir su nombre cuando un relámpago iluminó la habitación. La mujer frente a él, la que contemplaba el tormentoso clima, esa mujer no tenía el pelo rosado, lo tenía castaño -Rin- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza intentando despertar totalmente. Ahora podía distinguir la silueta de su mujer.

-No sabía que el hospital tuviera mantas de color rosa- dijo Rin dándose la vuelta para verlo de frente. La mujer le mostraba una ligera sonrisa, pero su tono no era tan alegre.

-No las tiene. Sakura fue quien la trajo-

-No debió tomarse esa molestia, el hospital tiene mantas de sobra-

-Se preocupa por mí, siempre ha sido de esa forma con su equipo-

-Se toma muchas atribuciones contigo y creo que es porque tú se lo permites. Sabes que ni siquiera es necesario que cuide de ti-

-Se está convirtiendo en una ninja médico, es normal que quiera cuidar de su equipo-

-Lo entiendo, ¿Pero, y la cobija qué? - le siguió un largo silencio que Kakashi rompió cambiando de tema.

-¿Qué hora es? , perdí la noción del tiempo

-Falta poco para media noche - el ninja se sorprendió al escucharlo, había dormido varias horas. Y lo más extraño era que su mujer estuviera allí, sonaba cruel pero no había estado pensando en ella y eso lo hacía sentir como un verdadero ingrato.

Rin se quedó observándolo pero sin decir palabra, Kakashi detestaba verla de esa forma, odiaba ser el causante de tan largos silencios y miradas dolidas. Cuando estaban solos, justo como en ese momento, todo parecía tener una solución obvia, le era tan fácil recordar los buenos tiempos junto a su mujer, los años compartidos y de pronto una vida a su lado parecía lo más sensato, no había obstáculo que pudiera separarnos. Los últimos días y meses, esa incomodidad que lo fastidiaba, todo eso no habían sido más que un altibajo sin importancia, cualquier pareja pasaba por lo mismo.

Su rostro debió delatar sus pensamientos porque Rin se acercó con una tierna sonrisa, no una fingida, sus labios se curvaban de forma natural y sus ojos castaños se iluminaron, su mujer estaba a punto de acariciar su rostro cuando la puerta se abrió.

El problema no era Rin, el problema era que apenas la notaba cuando su alumna aparecía en escena.

Kakashi involuntariamente dejó de prestarle atención a su mujer y observó con una ligera sonrisa a la médico que acababa de entrar, la cual encendió la luz. La joven escribía algunas cosas en un papel y como tenía ambas manos ocupadas, tenía en la boca una manzana que se negaba a morder para que no cayera. Tenía el pelo amarrado en un moño alto dejando al descubierto su fino cuello. Sus peculiares ojos jade se encontraron un instante con los suyos y después a la otra mujer en la habitación. Dejó sus notas en la mesa junto a la manzana a medio comer y por fin les ofreció una cálida sonrisa. Kakashi apenas podía quitarle la vista de encima y lo más grave era que apenas se daba cuenta de su falta, algo que no pasaba desapercibido para Rin. Su alumna era única, realmente no podía dejar de verla, estaba comenzando a anhelar que quedara un poco de lo que ella había sentido dos años antes.

-Lamento interrumpir, pero necesito revisar sus heridas, sensei. Sólo serán unos minutos- Sakura enseguida sintió el aire frío que entraba a la habitación. Se acercó a la ventana y la cerró, no pasó por alto la mirada de disgusto de Rin -Estaba entrando un poco de aire- se justificó Sakura incómoda, era la primera vez que veía a Rin visiblemente molesta. Ya era bastante tarde para estar ahí, revisando a su paciente; pero quería estar con él.

-Gracias, comenzaba a molestarme el frío- apoyó su sensei aún recostado.

-Luce mucho mejor- notó la joven con una sonrisa- Ahora debo revisar sus heridas- se acercó hasta él y retiró las mantas hasta su cadera. Además levantó la tela elástica de su camisa y dejó al descubierto el vendaje. Para su sorpresa el ninja pudo sentarse sin ayuda, aunque con un poco de trabajo.

-No sabía que estaba tan cansado hasta que tuve tiempo de dormir- Sakura sonrió ante el comentario, conocía bastante bien al hombre para saber cuando intentaba ser gracioso.

-Tendrías tiempo para descansar si no fueras a tantas misiones- remarcó Rin intentando sonar divertida -¿No crees que Kakashi necesita un descanso, Sakura?-

-Sin duda, pero no por más de una semana. ¿Qué sería de la Aldea sin un ninja tan talentoso como Kakashi- sensei?, ni siquiera me lo puedo imaginar. Además es el responsable del equipo siete-

-Será mejor que espere afuera- no pareció ser la respuesta que Rin esperaba porque salió sin dar más explicaciones- Volveré mañana- y eso fue todo. Sakura se mordió la lengua, quizás había hablado de más. Terminó su trabajo en total silencio. No fue necesario cambiar las vendas, pensó que volvería a sangrar pero el vendaje estaba limpio, había hecho un buen trabajo cerrando la herida.

-Gracias- Sakura se sorprendió cuando su sensei tomó su mano. No le gustaba en absoluto lo que llegaba a sentir con ese contacto, en especial porque era exactamente lo que se había obligado a olvidar. Había pasado toda la tarde convenciendose de lo ridícula que estaba volviendo a ser, el ninja sólo trataba de ser amable, y sin embargo la veía con tanta fascinación. Sin darse cuenta estaba sentada junto a él, en la cama. Parecía atraerla con tanta facilidad, podría obedecer cada orden si venía de su boca.

-Creo que en un par de días podrá salir de aquí- intentó despejar su mente. Pero él aún tomaba su mano. No estaba bien, no era correcto lo que estaba pasando por su mente, el fuego que sentía en la piel.

-¿Tan pronto?- Sakura notó cómo el rostro de su sensei se acercaba al suyo. Eso no podía ser su imaginación. Hacía dos años que la había besado, justo en la frente y ahora parecía decidido a hacerlo de nuevo.

\- Estoy segura que ya debe extrañar su casa, los hospitales son muy incómodos- se puso de pie de una salto. Intentó sonar tranquila pero su corazón latía tan fuerte que temía que el hombre detrás pudiera escucharlo. Se dedicó a observar la tormentosa noche y guardó silencio. Se quedó ensimismada, recordando aquella noche de dos años atrás. El tiempo había avanzado pero nada había cambiado, ella seguía siendo casi una década menor, él estaba con alguien más, y no con cualquier mujer, estaba con su compañera de toda la vida. Eran la pareja perfecta. No volvería a quedar como una tonta. Se dio la vuelta para marcharse de allí, pero se topó con el pecho de su sensei. Ni siquiera lo había oído acercarse. Se quedó petrificada, qué se suponía que estaba pasando.

-Sakura…- susurró Kakashi. Estaba consciente de lo que hacía, pero necesitaba saber hasta dónde podía llegar. Le costaba mucho admitir que llevaba tiempo pensando en su alumna de esa forma, no eran de semanas atrás, eran meses en los que le pensar en Rin era más difícil que fantasear con Sakura. Había llegado a su límite, su mente, sus deseos, cada fibra de su cuerpo, le exigía a su alumna. Tenía una curiosidad tremenda por ella, no quería sólo fantasear, eso ya no era suficiente. Verla tan entregada a él para cuidarlo, quería un mujer así, un calor distinto, un cuerpo desconocido, un aroma peculiar y quería todo eso de su alumna.

-Será mejor que lo deje descansar- la voz de su alumna pretendía sonar segura, pero no podía engañarlo. Quizás ya no estaba enamorada de él como dos años atrás, pero quedaba lo suficiente como para ponerla nerviosa.

-No te vayas aún-

-¿Qué pretende, sensei?- su alumna por fin pareció reaccionar, su tono brusco y mirada recelosa casi lo hicieron retroceder.

-No puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, Sakura-

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-

-Significa que apenas y puedo quitarte los ojos de encima- esa frase derrumbó las barreras de su alumna. Su mirada recelosa cambió y entonces lo observó un poco intimidada, notaba su respiración acelerada y mejillas sonrojadas -Luces hermosa- admitió tomando su rostro entre sus manos. Su piel era suave y estaba tibia. Se sentía en llamas y no le importaba, él quería arder en esos labios. No podía seguir reprimiendo el deseo por tocarla, la necesidad de tenerla.

-No lo haga, sensei- los ojos jade de Sakura lo veían dolidos, después bajó la mirada y siguió hablando -No sé de dónde viene todo esto, pero nada ha cambiado. Aún es mi sensei, aún está con…- no era necesario que terminara la frase, ambos sabían el nombre de la mujer.

-Algo es diferente, Sakura- insistió Kakashi derrotado -Tú ya no estás interesada en mí y yo… esta vez yo soy quien… te necesita, Sakura, es lo único que sé. No dejo de pensar en ti, en tu cuerpo y en tu piel, quiero sentir tu calor- estaba mal, lo que estaba sintiendo y lo que deseaba hacer.

-Por favor, no siga- podía haber una esperanza, ella parecía resistirse a él, a lo que despertaba, pretendía ocultar sus deseos. De pronto todo su cuerpo se encendió, la herida en su abdomen a penas se sentía. El deseo reprimido comenzaba a palpitar con fuerza, nunca había deseado tanto a una mujer.

-No puedo tocarte- aseguró dejando libre su rostro, y no lo hacía por él o por faltarle a Rin, era por Sakura, porque ella merecía que un hombre libre la tocara, alguien que no cargara tanto pasado y malas decisiones, que pudiera fundirse con ella sin mancharla.

-Lo sé- su alumna bajó la mirada resignada, no podía darle lo que ambos deseaban pero no se callaría el deseo que sentía, le faltaría a Rin, pero después de eso se entregaría por completo a su mujer y a sus deseos. Sólo quería esa noche.

-¿Sabes qué me gustaría hacerte si pudiera tocarte?- preguntó acercándose a ella hasta que la acorraló en la ventana, pero sin tocarla. Acercó su rostro al suyo y sus labios al oído de la joven, incluso bajó la máscara, ella no podía verlo.

-No, y es mejor que…-

-Deseo poder besarte, Sakura, no como aquellos dos besos que compartimos hace dos años, ¿Recuerdas?, te besaría sin máscara, probaría tus labios sin reserva- escuchó un largo suspiro por parte de la joven, no lo detenía y él seguiría hablando- Me encantaría tocarte, sentir tu suave piel bajo mis manos, recorrer cada centímetro de tu cuerpo. Recorrería tus largas piernas mientras mis labios bajan hasta tu cuello, mis manos comenzarían a subir hasta el borde de tu falda e incluso más arriba- la respiración de Sakura se aceleró, la escuchaba pasar saliva- Pero no me detendría ahí, seguiría subiendo hasta encontrar el borde de tu blusa y entonces la sacaría, dejaría tu pecho al descubierto, el cual es hermoso, no he podido olvidarme de cada detalle. Entonces tocaría con suaves caricias tu vientre, y seguiría subiendo hasta el borde de tu sostén el cual seguiría para bajar los tirantes y dejar tus hombros desnudos, los besaría, los recorría con la punta de la lengua y bajaría más. Para ese momento el sostén debería estar revelando tu pecho desnudo, metería la mano y tocaría tus tibios senos, podría sentir cómo te mueves por el placer, cómo jadeas ante mis caricias y cómo deseas que no me detenga y no lo haría. Con un pequeño movimiento y nos libramos de tu sostén, tus pecho desnudo quedaría a mi merced y por fin podría besar esa delicada piel, sentirías mis labios sobre tu pecho, mi lengua que recorrer cada centímetro y mis labios que succionan cada gota de ti…- llegados a ese momento Kakashi tuvo que detenerse, su excitación estaba llegando a niveles peligrosos y si no se controlaba terminaría por hacer cada cosa que describía. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con una escena totalmente placentera, su alumna mantenía los ojos cerrados, el sonrojo en su rostro era más que evidente, mordía su labio con fuerza intentando reprimir pequeños gemidos, sus manos se aferraban a las cortinas de la habitación, pero lo más seductor era su cadera que se movía en un vaivén rítmico, casi chocaba con su pelvis.

-Sakura, luces sensual, demasiado- tragó fuerte y se concentró en no tocarla, si lo hacía la llevaría hasta la cama o más grave aún, bajaría su falda en ese mismo momento- ¿Quieres que continuemos? - ansiaba escuchar una respuesta afirmativa. Sabía que estaba traicionando a Rin, eso era obvio aunque no tocara a su alumna, pero cómo era posible que se sintiera tan bien. Estaba extasiado, como nunca.

-Sensei- el tono de voz de Sakura era sedoso, era como ella, sensual.

-Necesito escucharlo, ¿Quieres que continuemos? -.

-Sí-

-Tu piel debe ser suave, Sakura, estoy seguro de eso. Me encantaría poder deslizar mis dedos por tu espalda desnuda, acercarte a mí, sentir tu calor y compartirlo hasta que te acostumbraras a tenerme cerca. Deseo poder sentir tus delicadas manos sobre mi cuerpo, saber que deseas tocarme, el placer de sentir tus labios contra los míos, en mi pecho, y cada parte que quisieras hacerlo. Te pegaría más a mi cuerpo, entonces notarías lo que ocasionas, sentirías cómo despiertas cada fibra en mí y lo urgido que me siento por tocarte, porque mis manos no podrían estar quietas, no habría parte de ti que no tocara. Bajaría hasta tu falda, que deja a plena vista tus largas piernas, la subiría para acariciar con libertad tus suaves muslos; abrirías las piernas ante mi toque, me permitirías explorar esa zona tan íntima para llenarte de placer, primero lo haría sobre la tela y en pequeños círculos. Temblarías bajo mis manos, Sakura, escucharía tus abogados gemidos que me indicarían que estás lista para mí, para mi cuerpo. Sólo en ese momento, bajaría tu falda y bragas, quizá podrías sentirte un poco avergonzada de estar desnuda ante mí, pero esa sensación pasaría pronto, bastarían unas pocas caricias en el lugar indicado para recordar estás segura en mis manos. Volvería a recorrer tu cuerpo, no creo que pudiera saciar mi sed de ti, Sakura, besaría cada centímetro hasta escucharte implorar más. Hasta que sientas que algo te hace falta, que necesitas aún más, hasta que tu cadera se mueva inquieta, justo como ahora, que me necesitas dentro de ti. Pero te haría esperar un poco, lo suficiente para prepararte ante lo que vendrá, sentirías mi mano deslizarse por tu entrepierna y entonces hundiría un dedo en ti. Debes estar húmeda y tibia, debe ser fácil entrar en ti y sentirte empujar intentando saciar esa necesidad de placer, porque te moverías inquieta y tus jadeos saldrían involuntariamente, pero mis dedos dejarían de tocarte justo cuando sentías cerca el final- se detuvo de nuevo, a penas podía controlar su agitada respiración, tenía unos pantaloncillos ninja que nunca habían sido tan incómodos y estorbosos, su pelvis se balanceaba al ritmo de la cadera de la ninja pero sin llegar a tocarse. Su alumna debía ser tremendamente pasional, la forma de moverse, de aceptar esas palabras al oído y convertirlas en placer…- Lo siguiente sería entrar en ti, con lentitud, deslizarme centímetro a centímetro, invadirte por completo y dejarte sin aliento. Hasta llegar hasta el fondo, hasta que me sintieras como parte de ti y entonces comenzar a moverme, lentas pero fuertes embestidas que te mostrarán qué es el placer, mi pelvis chocando con tu cadera en un ritmo perfecto, en un vaivén que te volvería loca. Entonces aumentaría la velocidad, estoy seguro de que eso te encantaría, tus piernas que se aferran a mi cintura, que me permiten llegar más hondo para placer de ambos. Debe ser exquisito entrar en ti, descubrir qué tan estrecha eres y cuánto placer puedes soportar. Estoy seguro de que podría disfrutarte toda la noche, deslizarme en ti y fundirme en tu cuerpo con cada embestida. Terminar enredado en tu cuerpo, invadirte con mi esencia porque no habría mejor final que ese, probar tu orgasmo dentro de ti. Sentirte extasiada y llena de placer, tu cuerpo exhausto contra el mío, tu pecho desnudo y firme, tu vientre rozar contra mi piel, tus piernas húmedas enredadas en mi cadera, una capa de sudor te cubrirá y algo dentro de ti cambiará, eso será porque te habrás entregado por completo a mí- terminó con la garganta seca y con una prominente erección. Tenía el rostro entre el suave cabello de su alumna, olía de maravilla, más que eso, despedía un aroma delicioso que lo embriagaba, su sabor debía ser exquisito. Probar su piel desnuda mientras se fundía en ella, no había un sólo detalle que no fuera provocativo, que no despertara sus sentidos.

Se acercó más a la joven, casi la tocaba, un poco más y ella podría sentir su miembro firme entre sus piernas. La sentía tan agitada como él, su respiración acelerada, los jadeos se volvieron más débiles hasta que desaparecieron, debía estar húmeda en la entrepierna. Al final tragó duro y se comió cada pizca de deseo que aún albergaba. Sin embargo no se movió ni un sólo centímetro, ni siquiera estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo se quedó allí, lo más importante y preocupante era que estaba cómodo con la situación, que estaba disfrutando de la cercanía con esa joven. Se sentía desnudo, como si realmente hubieran compartido ese tipo de intimidad, pero quería más, de pronto tenía la urgente necesidad de recostarse con Sakura, de tomarla de la mano y guiarla hasta la pequeña cama de hospital, quería recostarse y enredarse en su cuerpo, aspirar su aroma y tomar su calor. No era la primera noche que deseaba dormir con alguien que no fuera Rin, pero esa noche la necesidad era más latente que nunca.


	5. A SOLAS

**A SOLAS:**

Sakura iba camino al hospital. Era una mañana fría, la lluvia había cesado durante la noche pero parecía que pronto se reanudaría. A la joven comenzaba a fastidiarle el clima de los últimos días, ansiaba sentir los rayos del Sol sobre su cuerpo, un poco de calor para variar, sin contar que esa mañana su ánimo no era el mejor, estaba desvelada y cansada.

El recorrido al hospital parecía ir más rápido que de costumbre a pesar de que la médico creía estarse tomando su tiempo. Tenía un nudo en el estómago cuando recordaba la noche anterior, en su rostro debían haber unas ojeras terribles pues no había logrado conciliar el sueño por más de un par de horas. Su corazón se mantenía en ritmo acelerado, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas permanentemente y mordía sus labios con insistencia. Estaba nerviosa, tenía un cúmulo de sentimientos encontrados, la vergüenza y la culpa eran los primeros en presentarse ¿Cómo había podido aceptar las palabras de su sensei? Debió haber salido de esa habitación de inmediato, pero se quedó. Se quedó hasta el final. Era una completa hipócrita que había disfrutado de escuchar el deseo de su sensei por ella. Se había mentido, creyó haber superado a su sensei pero resultó que dos años después, terminaría por caer ante sus más profundos deseos, quizá con más fuerza que la primera vez. Con mucha más fuerza.

-Sakura- la llamó alguien a su espalda.

-Katetsu-kun, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Ayer vine a buscarte pero estabas ocupada, tu amiga me dijo que podría encontrarte hoy a primera hora- Sakura maldijo a Ino mentalmente.

-Estaba un poco ocupada, mi sensei resultó herido y me encargo de cuidarlo-

-Lo sé, me explicó todo tu amiga- el ninja se acercó a ella con una sonrisa de lo más atractiva pero que no hizo ningún efecto en la joven -Quería volver a verte, espero no molestar…-

-No, pero voy un poco retrasada…- no pudo continuar porque el ninja besó su mejilla, muy cerca de sus labios. Sakura no lo había visto venir y se quedó congelada. Fue un beso de cinco segundos, quizá menos.

-¿Podré verte más tarde?-

-Quizás mañana, estaré de vuelta en la biblioteca y tendré un poco de tiempo libre- explicó tratando de no sonar tan incomoda como se sentía.

-Te veré mañana, entonces- el ninja comenzaba a alejarse cuando se dio la vuelta- Luces bonita por la mañana- el comentario la tomó por sorpresa pero ni siquiera pudo sentirse halagada. No había disfrutado de ese beso, ya no quedaba nada de la emoción que sintió cuando hablaron por primera vez. Todo era culpa de su sensei.

Entró la hospital sin siquiera sonreír, se estaba dando cuenta del gran problema que tenía: hacía dos noches había disfrutado de la compañía del nuevo hombre en su vida, pero ahora nadie parecía estar a la altura de su sensei, estaba comparando al ninja con el encargado del equipo siete. Era peligroso que nadie le pareciera suficiente, Katetsu la había besado y a penas había sentido sorpresa, y sin embargo, habían bastado unas pocas palabras de su sensei para sentirse en llamas, bastaba con recordar el timbre ronco del ex ANBU para erizar su piel, para que su estómago se encogiera de emoción. Le preocupaba lo mucho que había disfrutado de una situación tan prohibida, y sobre todo estaba su propia vanidad al saber que no le era indiferente a ese hombre, era estimulante saber que la deseaba y no estaba muy segura de cómo había surgido esa atracción, para ser sincera ella nunca lo vio venir. No había sido capaz de notar cuándo fue que cambiaron las cosas, porque era evidente que el encargado del equipo siete hacía un tiempo que la veía a ella.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación, su mente ya ni siquiera recordaba el beso de unos minutos atrás, ahora sólo podía concentrarse en el hombre que debía cuidar y deseó con ímpetu que estuviera dormido, por el bien de su propia tranquilidad.

El destino no fue benevolente con ella en esa ocasión, abrió la puerta y se encontró con su sensei sentado sobre la cama, estaba completamente despierto y parecía esperarla. Los nervios de Sakura despertaron en seguida, se movió por la habitación pero jamás se había sentido tan torpe y vulnerable. Sentía su rostro enrojecer y su mirada inquieta, sus manos se enredaban nerviosas y ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos. La noche anterior había salido corriendo.

-Debo revisar su herida, sensei- sonaba tan nerviosa como lo estaba. Pensar en lo que había sucedido y saber que debía estar tan cerca de él. Se acercó y retiró las mantas. El silencio entre ambos jamás había sido tan incómodo.

-¿Dormiste bien, Sakura? -

-No, para ser sincera no fue la mejor noche- se quedaron en silencio hasta que Sakura terminó su revisión. La herida a penas y estaba abierta, no era necesario un nuevo vendaje. Estaba bien, ya ni siquiera la necesitaba.

-Sakura…- el ninja había tomado su mano antes de alejarse, eso se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre. La joven tuvo que reunir todo su valor para ver a ese hombre a los ojos pero lo hizo, se encontró con su mirada. Esa mirada le robó hasta el último aliento y no pudo moverse ni un centímetro.

Cuando entró a esa habitación, no tenía ni idea de qué esperar, podía ser que su sensei estuviera arrepentido de la noche anterior o avergonzado de su comportamiento, pero no esperaba esa mirada, no esperaba que la expresión de su sensei delatara la necesidad que sentía por ella de una manera tan latente. Se le veía tan suplicante, y era la primera vez que lo veía de esa forma. De pronto ella ya no se sentía tan vulnerable, no recordaba que ese hombre era prohibido y que era su sensei, necesitaba calmar esa necesidad que surgía desde lo más profundo.

Sakura se tomó la atribución de acariciar su rostro, el ninja parecía agradecer cada caricia y eso la conmovió en extremo, era como si no recibiera ese tipo de caricias con frecuencia. La médico no estaba muy segura de cómo terminaría esa situación, pero ninguno de los dos resistiría mucho, no con tanto que parecía desbordarse cuando estaban solos. Desgraciadamente la magia no duró mucho, alguien comenzaba a abrir la puerta y la joven a penas tuvo tiempo de alejarse.

-Sakura, no esperaba verte tan temprano por aquí- por primera vez la joven veía a Rin como una rival. No se engañaría, ella estaba más que interesada en su sensei.

-Sólo vine para asegurarme que Kakashi-sensei estuviera bien-

-¿Cuándo crees que pueda llevarlo a casa?-

-Mañana a primera hora- sonrió con amargura. No podía hacer nada para interponerse entre esa pareja, no lo haría sin importar cuánto deseara ser ella la que despertara en brazos de su sensei.

-¿Oíste eso, cariño? - la voz de Rin no era forzada, su emoción de verlo en casa era sincera, lo cual hizo más doloroso escucharlo -También me alegro por ti, Sakura-

-¿Por mí? -

-Sí, no he podido evitar verte con ese joven. Esta mañana en la entrada del hospital, se ven adorables y él es bastante atractivo-

La médico se quedó en total silencio pero sentía la mirada fija de su sensei sobre ella. Sería de lo más ridículo si él se sintiera traicionado. Una única sonrisa desabrida fue la respuesta a ese comentario de Rin.

-Volveré más tarde- y salió sin ver a nadie más. Esa situación era demasiado sofocante. Se sentía como una traidora y al mismo tiempo orgullosa de saber que era ella en quien pensaba su sensei.

-¿Dije algo malo?- preguntó Rin cuando estuvieron solos. Kakashi sólo quería salir corriendo tras su alumna, preguntarle quién era ese hombre que la acompañaba y rogarle que no permitiera que la tocara- ¿Kakashi?-

-No creo que Sakura esté saliendo con alguien-

-Pues yo los vi compartiendo un tierno beso. Además no tiene de raro, algún día tu alumna debía superar a Sasuke- el ninja se quedó en silencio. No tenía caso discutir con Rin -Tengo la sensación de que te molestó escucharlo-

-Estoy cansado, sólo eso-

-Pronto volverás a casa y tendrás mucho tiempo para descansar. Incluso me convertiré en tu enfermera personal- el tono de Rin era dulce y cariñoso. Parecía muy distinta al día anterior, a los meses anteriores. Lucía complaciente con él, incluso se acercó hasta su cama y terminó por sentarse y abrazarlo con ternura. Todo, cualquier intento de Rin por hacerlo sentir amado, no hacía más que elevar su incomodidad. La incomidodad por haberla traicionado y la culpa porque seguía deseando a Sakura.

Su mente seguía con alumna, quería que fuera su calor el que lo envolviera, su aroma y cuerpo. Sabía que la atracción hacia Sakura era demasiado peligrosa, en espacial porque se sentía particularmente cómodo a su lado. Era una mezcla de deseo y curiosidad que estaba alcanzando niveles peligrosos, no creyó que pudiera llegar tan lejos hasta la noche anterior. No se dio cuenta de cuándo fue que verla no fue suficiente, ahora ansiaba tocarla. Horas antes había dejado dar rienda suelta a sus más íntimos deseos, a fantasías escondidas en lo más profundo y prohibido, y había prometido que después de eso se entregaría por completo a Rin, pero ahora se sentía más lejos que nunca de su mujer. Ahora sólo tenía a una mujer en la cabeza. No era justo, lo sabía. ¿Cómo puedes olvidarte con tanta facilidad de la mujer que se supone amas?

-Luces distraído-

-Te lo dije, estoy cansado- Rin estudió su semblante, pero el ninja estaba seguro que jamás averiguaría el rumbo de sus pensamientos. Su mujer pareció darse por vencida y se encogió de hombros. En un giro interesante de su comportamiento, buscó sus labios para besarlo, sus manos acariciaban su rostro y bajaban su máscara.

-Realmente quisiera descansar un poco- se apartó de su mujer pero tuvo la precaución de mostrarle una sonrisa serena. Rin pareció confundida, era claro que no estaba acostumbrada a escuchar una negativa. Kakashi pensó que podría ofenderse, pero la mujer recompuso su semblante y sólo se conformó con recostarse a su lado.

Estaba siendo muy injusto con Rin, estaba cambiado todos los años juntos por un flechazo hacia su alumna. No serviría ponerlas en una balanza porque claramente se inclinaría hacia Rin, ella había soportado sus peores momentos, merecía que él lo intentara cuanto hiciera falta y sería muy ingrato dejarla de lado aunque Sakura le calentara la sangre, aunque se sintiera en llamas cuando la tenía cerca.

-Me quedaré contigo el resto del día - ella lo estaba intentando. Odiaba los hospitales pero estaba allí, por él.

Sakura pasó el resto de la tarde en una solitaria banca de hospital. Su única responsabilidad era cuidar de su sensei pero ahora tenía el presentimiento de que debía mantenerse lejos de esa habitación. No sucedería nada más entre su sensei y ella, no habría ningún otro momento así, estaba segura de que ambos comenzaban a darse cuenta de la realidad. Había mucho que perder sólo por un simple momento de pasión y deseo. Su sensei amaba a Rin y ese sentimiento debía triunfar al final. Sin embargo dentro de ella protestaba ruidosamente, siempre sintió que quizá la relación entre su sensei y Rin no era tan perfecta, y que mejor evidencia que la noche anterior, que mejor prueba que ese hombre la deseara a ella; también notaba la lucha interna de su sensei, notaba en su mirada la culpa por sentirse tan atraído hacia su pequeña alumna. El meollo del asunto: ¿Él realmente amaba a Rin? , no creía que el amor fuera tan dudoso.

Claro que todo era un desastre para ella, ahora ocuparía de otros dos largos años intentando sacarse esa noche y su seductora voz de la cabeza. Suspiró con pesadez, le había costado un par de años olvidar un beso en la frente, y esta vez había algo más íntimo que olvidar.

Con amargura regresó a la habitación, como para que el golpe de realidad terminara por dejarle claro las que debía suceder, y funcionó. Tuvo una bienvenida deprimente:

-Creo que esto es tuyo, Sakura- Rin le entregaba la cobija que había traído para su sensei. La médico la aceptó con una sonrisa perfectamente fingida.

-Sólo he venido para asegurarme que todo esta bien- la kunoichi evitó ver a su sensei a los ojos. Ya era suficiente sentirse como una intrusa en la habitación, era ella quien estaba de más. Era obvio, el ninja también se negaba a verla, el mensaje era claro.

-No creo que sea necesario que vengas más tarde, Sakura-

-No lo haré, Rin-san- se tragó cada sentimiento que no fuera riesgoso sentir y salió con la manta entre sus manos. La apretó con fuerza y no volvió a esa habitación, ni esa noche ni el día siguiente.

…..

Kakashi estaba recostado en la cama, a primera hora de esa mañana había salido del hospital, le habían dado el alta y aunque retrasó su salida una hora, su alumna no apareció. Él hubiera querido darle las gracias, despedirse de la forma correcta aunque sabía que sólo era un pretexto para verla de nuevo, sentía que le debía una disculpa. Disculparse por no poder estar con ella, por su comportamiento tan poco profesional y por seguirla pensando aún cuando era prohibida. Por haber soñado con ella sin su permiso.

-Luces distraído, otra vez- observó su mujer- Déjame adivinar: sólo estás cansado-

-Sí-

-Sobre lo que dije el otro día, eso de que no era necesario que te encargaras de tu equipo, creo que fui un poco injusta…-

-Déjalo, Rin… Sólo quiero descansar un poco- no había sonado rudo o grosero, pero había sonado distante y frío, lo sabía por el rostro de su mujer. Parecía ser la primera vez que lo sentía tan desinteresado en su relación y eso la asustó. Salió de la habitación confundida y sin palabras qué decir.

La actitud de Rin estaba cambiado, en lo que iba del día era muy complaciente, lo dejaba recostarse en la cama e incluso le llevaba bocadillos, mostraba siempre una sonrisa dulce, también le preguntaba sobre su herida o la misión del fin de semana. Se comportaba como la mujer que nunca fue, no era ella misma y no se semejaba ni poquito a quien trataba de imitar. Su intento más desesperado había sido retractarse de sus palabras, le había dicho que podía seguir como encargado del equipo siete y ella nunca había hecho algo así, cambiar de opinión. Lo estaba haciendo por él. ¿Qué estaba haciendo él por ella?

La tarde pasó de lo más aburrida, seguía recostado en la cama rodeado de bocadillos y más mantas de las que pudiera necesitar. Rin estaba sentada en una silla leyendo un libro pero cada hora le preguntaba sobre su herida, le ofrecía una nueva comida o lo cubría con otra cobija.

-El clima sigue frío y no quiero que pesques una gripe- le repetía como si fuera un niño pequeño. Kakashi sólo asentía.

Al final, cuando Rin salió a la tienda, tuvo un poco de paz. Se sentía sofocado e incómodo y terriblemente culpable por desear en estar en otro lado y con otra mujer. Cierta joven que lo cuidaba de maravilla, de la forma correcta. Quizá no eran los cuidados, le costaba admitir que tal vez aceptaría todas las mantas encima y los bocadillos en exceso si vinieran de su alumna y sus preciosos ojos jade.

-¿Qué se supone que haces, Kakashi?- preguntó Rin. El ninja no la había escuchado llegar y como consecuencia lo descubrió cuando se ponía sus sandalias ninja.

-Necesito aire fresco- para su fortuna la lluvia había cesado, de otra forma no habría podido salir.

-Aún estas débil, no puedes salir. Además iba a preparar la cena-

-Hazlo, llegaré para entonces -

-Quiero que te quedes aquí, conmigo. Afuera no hay nada interesante, Kakashi-

-Necesito estirar las piernas- no dejó que lo detuviera y su única despedida fue una pequeña sonrisa. No podía tocarla. Se deba cuenta de que estaba dejando a su mujer atrás, pero quería una noche más, sólo una más y se entregaría a Rin. Podría vivir con eso y con el sueño.

Salió con sus típicos pantaloncillos y la camisa ninja, pero sin chaleco o banda. Estaba demasiado informal pero quería romper el protocolo. En cuanto estuvo afuera y sintió el aire frío contra su rostro cubierto por la máscara, sintió un alivio inmediato. El aire limpio entró en sus pulmones y la sensación de incomodidad desapareció. Era terrible admitir que sólo se sentía libre cuando salía de casa.

Emprendió su camino rápidamente, sus pies ya sabían el camino a seguir.

Sakura estaba en la biblioteca, en esa ocasión había buscado la mesa más oculta de toda la habitación, así que ahora estaba en una esquina alejada y rodeada por estantes de libros; no olvidaba que Katetsu había prometido ir a buscarla a la biblioteca así que esa solitaria mesa era un buen escondite. Simplemente no le apetecía verlo, después podría buscar alguna buena excusa. Intentaba estudiar, eso era lo único que podía hacer y su única esperanza para olvidar los días anteriores. Se había equivocado mucho últimamente.

Quería sacarse a su sensei de la cabeza pero era difícil cuando recordaba que él había iniciado todo, ella hubiera pretendido haberlo olvidado y pasar su vida entera sin saber que aún lo tenía bien metido en su sistema si él no se hubiera acercado. Pero tenía que arruinarlo todo, y ella lo había permitido, para empezar nunca debió cuidarlo, él ya no era un niño y tenía a alguien más para acompañarlo en el hospital y cuando hiciera falta. Pero no podía engañarse, siempre estaba pendiente de él, era algo inconsciente. Le encantaba cuando la veía, cuando le prestaba toda su atención a ella. Había fingido que ya no sentía nada por él, pero su sensei se encargó de mostrarle su equivocación.

-Sakura…- la joven levantó la vista. Reconocía esa voz a la perfección.

-¿Qué hace aquí, sensei?- su tono no fue grosero, sino lleno de sorpresa. Era la última persona que esperaba ver. El ninja se veía exhausto, su semblante cansado y melancólico, no vestía su chaleco jounin o vendas, ni siquiera su banda.

-Quería asegurarme que no te exedieras en tus estudios-

-Debería estar descansando- Sakura negó con la cabeza. Estaba preocupada por él, más que herido por la última misión, lucía derrotado. Su semblante orgulloso y seguro no estaba presente, parecía arrepentirse profundamente de algo y Sakura creía que era de esa noche. El ninja se acercó hasta ella y terminó por sentarse en la única silla disponible, la joven contuvo el aliento y esperó el discurso de culpa donde le rogaría que olvidara cada detalle.

-¿Te importa si me quedo aquí un rato?-

-Debería ir a casa y descansar, estará más cómodo allí- pero Kakashi negó con la cabeza.

-Prometo no molestar- parecía un niño pequeño y le fue imposible negarse. Asintió en silencio y reanudó su lectura.

Claro que parecía imposible que lograra concentrarse en el libro que tenía en frente, su corazón debía estar latiendo muy aprisa, pero no. Por el contrario, su pecho subía y bajaba con tranquilidad, se sentía en absoluta calma con ese hombre cerca, no le molestaba sentir la mirada curiosa de su sensei sobre ella, él la tranquilizaba y ponía en orden sus pensamientos. Sin duda ese hombre ocasionaba demasiado en ella, lograba desequilibrarla y poner su mente en blanco como aquella noche, o, conseguía llenarla de serenidad y calma, como si fuera parte de ella, justo como en ese momento.

La joven se entregó de nuevo a su lectura durante casi una hora, sólo ellos dos sin decir una palabra. Después sintió que tocaba su mano izquierda la cual estaba sobre la mesa con la palma hacia arriba. El ninja acariciaba sus dedos con suavidad y cuidado, le ocasionaba ligeras cosquillas. Sakura lo observó de reojo, su sensei estaba tan concentrado en tocar su mano, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía. Tenía un semblante tan sereno y una sonrisa bajo la máscara. Sakura jamás lo había visto tan atractivo. Jamás lo había sentido tan cerca. Esa sensación le trajo una gran inquietud ¿Cómo algo que estaba mal podía sentirse tan bien? Buscó la mirada oscura de su sensei, quería que él le explicara qué sucedía y por qué parecía todo tan natural cuando había una mujer entre ellos. ¿Por qué no se sentía como si fuera ella la intrusa? Y quizá la pregunta más confusa ¿Desde cuándo su sensei estaba tan entregado a ella?

-No lo entiendo- dijo por fin la médico cerrando el libro y apartándolo. Tenía que entender aunque fuera un poco.

-Yo no entiendo porqué alguien como tú, pudo interesarse en mí, ¿Podrías explicarme eso?- la ninja sonrió un poco avergonzada y con las mejillas sonrojadas violentamente, no planeaba contestar algo tan íntimo -No creí causar tan buena impresión en ti el primer día que nos vimos, cuando me nombraron el encargado del equipo siete-

-Esa no fue la primera vez que lo vi, sensei- admitió la joven abrazandose a sí misma. Kakashi se quedó en total silencio y recargó la cabeza en su mano izquierda, la invitó a continuar con una mirada curiosa y brillante, como si ese momento fuera lo mejor y más interesante de su día. Sakura suspiró profundamente y se dejó llevar por el momento, no tendría nada de malo contar ese momento- Sucedió cuando…

Flashback:

Sakura caminaba por las calles, en un par de días entraría a la Academia Ninja y no dejaba de pensar en eso sin ponerse nerviosa. No creía tener lo necesario para sobresalir, era miedosa y no tenía ningún talento en particular, nada que la hiciera sobresalir. Estaba bastante preocupada al respecto, en especial porque Ino le había asegurado que todos los encargados de equipo tenían pinta de "mala leche" lo que en términos generales significaba que sólo se interesaban en los ninjas con potencial, así que ella estaba perdida a menos que fuera talentosa lo cual no era.

Llevada por esa curiosidad, cada que veía a un jounin, con ese chaleco tan particular, se preguntaba si alguno de ellos podría ser su futuro sensei y sólo deseaba que quien quiera que fuese, no la hiciera a un lado por su falta de calidad y habilidades. En ocasiones, cuando veía a un Jounin caminar por la calle intentaba imaginarlo como su futuro sensei, los descartaba en seguida pues ninguno tenía buena pinta.

Todo cambió cunado lo vio a él, Sakura iba saliendo de la floreria Yamanaka. Llevaba consigo un gran ramo de flores que su madre le había encargado, era bastante grande así que trataba de concentrarse en no caer y arruinar el ramo. Pero algo atrajo su atención, era un grupo de ninja, casi todos con el típico chaleco Jounin a excepción de una mujer con un vestido y un bonito pelo negro, incluso a la distancia podía ver sus ojos de un color bastante peculiar. Otro de los ninjas fumaba un cigarrillo tranquilamente y veía con atención a la mujer, también había alguien más, un Jounin con un corte de cabello raro y cejas bastante pobladas, parecía ser un buen tipo. Pero no era el hombre que había captado la atención de Sakura, el ninja al que ella veía era distinto a cualquier otro: su pelo gris y rebelde ya de por sí era distintivo, pero además de eso, escondía su rostro tras una máscara negra y la banda ninja cubría su ojo izquierdo. Él era diferente al resto, se le veía relajado, tenía un aura de misterio que lo rodeaba y que la había hechizado desde ese momento. No sabía su nombre, quizá ya tenía su propio equipo o ni siquiera estaba interesado en tenerlo, pero Sakura ya lo tenía claro, en un mundo perfecto él sería su sensei.

El ninja en cuestión pareció sentir su curiosa mirada sobre él porque vio justo en la dirección donde ella estaba, Sakura se cubrió el rostro con el gran ramo de flores justo a tiempo y comenzó a caminar sin dejar de cubrirse. Esperaba que él no la hubiera visto, y si lo había hecho no creía que le tomara importancia a una niña como ella.

Fin Flashback.

Por supuesto que Sakura no contó más detalles de los necesarios, se limitó a relatar un encuentro casual y simple. Al final Kakashi lucía una sonrisa totalmente complacida, la veía con una mirada tan soñadora que por un instante la ninja no supo qué más decir, el corto y simple relato no merecía una mirada así de profunda.

-Gracias por contármelo- Kakashi podía quedarse el día entero viéndole, escuchando su suave voz. Se dio cuenta de que en todo el día no había logrado sonreír hasta que estuvo con ella. Aún tenía ese sueño metido en la cabeza, y con el paso de las horas el anhelo por hacerlo real se volvía mas intenso. Sus pensamientos estaba en esa dirección hasta que recordó algo, y no fue precisamente a Rin -¿Quién era el sujeto del otro día? - preguntó torciendo el gesto al recordarlo.

-Lo conocí el otro día, se llama Katetsu…-

-¿Él? - escucharlo fue como probar algo sumamente amargo. Pero se quedó en silencio. Ni siquiera podría reclamarle algo, no tenía derecho; aunque una idea comenzaba a cruzar por su mente desde el día que despertó en el hospital, con Sakura a su lado -Vamos, te acompañaré a casa-

-No es necesario…-

-No estamos haciendo nada malo, Sakura,vine aquí porque me interesa tu progreso y conversamos sobre los viejos tiempos, además es tarde y sólo quiero asegurarme que llegues bien a casa- claro que eso era cierto, pero era una verdad suavizada para lo que en realidad sucedía: había ido allí para estar con Sakura, con su alumna, no había sido una conversación cualquiera, había sido íntima, tanto que el ninja aún tenía el corazón acerado, y al final quería acompañarle a casa para estar con ella un poco más. Si se analizaba la situación no era tan inocente.

Cuando salieron de la biblioteca la noche había caído en su totalidad, un aire frío soplaba con fuerza y aunque la lluvia había cesado el cielo seguía nublado, las estrellas no se asomaban ni de chiste, mucho menos la luna. Era una noche particularmente oscura.

Los ninjas caminaron en silencio, pero no en uno de esos silencios incomodos, había una ambiente de complicidad entre ambos que lo sorprendia. Estaba cómodo con su alumna, caminar a su lado y observarla de reojo, lo único que faltaba era sostener su mano, poder abrazarla para resguardarla del frío clima.

-Gracias por acompañarme, sensei- se detuvieron frente a la casa de la chica, bajo un par de árboles que los apartaban un poco. De alguna forma quería seguir conservando esa burbuja de intimidad. Kakashi comenzaba a darse cuenta del problema: el tiempo nunca parecía ser suficiente con su alumna. En la biblioteca habían compartido cierta intimidad, un ambiente cómplice; pero cuando él debía marcharse, entonces toda la magia parecía extinguirse. El golpe de realidad lo sofocaba.

-Sakura…-

-Es mejor que lo dejemos así… -

\- Supongo que ya notaste la atracción que siento por ti. No fui muy bueno ocultandola- rió con amargura -Parece que estamos en la misma situación que dos años antes, sólo que esta vez soy yo quien tiene una declaración que hacer-

-Tiene que ir a casa, sensei-

-¿Realmente quieres que me vaya? - por un instante le pasó por la cabeza que Sakura no sentía lo mismo que él, sus ojos jade estaban llenos de culpa.

-No puede quedarse. Alguien lo espera-

-Quizás, si las circunstancias fueran otras…-

Sakura sólo negó con la cabeza, eso nunca pasaría. Él nunca dejaría a Rin, ni en esta vida ni en otra, era el momento de dejar de soñar y ver la realidad. Kakashi sí sentía cierta debilidad por ella, podía notarlo, pero no lo suficiente para abandonar a su mujer y no sería justo que lo hiciera. Había sido una semana interesante pero debían olvidarse de ella, nada cambiaría, nada cambiaba que esta vez fuera una atracción bien correspondida. De nada valía que ella también ansiara los mismo que su sensei.

Se despidió con una corta sonrisa y entró a su casa. Era la despedida. Dos años después el resultado era el mismo.

Kakashi fue hasta su casa. Siempre acababa deseando más, no podía conformarse con ser su sensei, eso no parecía ser suficiente. Esperaba que esa necesidad por la joven pasara pronto, no era justo para Rin que él tuviera a alguien más en la mente, no creía posible poder vivir siempre deseando a otra mujer.

Estaba frente a su casa, era tarde, se había quedado más tiempo del necesario con Sakura así que ni oportunidad de tener una cena caliente. No había una sola luz encendida pero dudaba que Rin estuviera dormida ya.

Miró hacia atrás una última vez, estuvo a punto de regresar sobre sus pasos hasta llegar a la habitación donde quería estar, con la mujer que deseaba. Pero no lo hizo, no hubiera sido justo para ninguna de las dos mujeres; no era justo para Rin que siempre estaba a su lado y que lo amaba, no era justo para Sakura quien merecía un mejor hombre, uno libre y sin ataduras.

Así que terminó por entrar a su casa y subir hasta el dormitorio, se sacó la playera ninja y las sandalias al igual que el pantaloncillo y se tumbó en la cama. Rin parecía dormir profundamente, estaba hecha un ovillo en su lado de la cama, se veía tan frágil.

Se dio cuenta de las sensaciones tan diferentes que provocaban las dos mujeres en él, cuando veía o estaba con Rin lo único en lo que podía pensar era en no lastimarla, en recompensar el sufrimiento pasado; cuando estaba con Sakura sólo quería más de ella para él, quería hacerla reír, robar un poco de su calma y calor, despertaba un instinto primitivo en él. Al final estaba con la mujer que debía estar.

Se giró y le dio la espalda a Rin, su mujer sorpresivamente se acercó hasta él y lo abrazó por la espalda, debía estar despierta pero él no tenía nada que decir, allí estaba y eso debía ser suficiente. Rin se acomodó mejor pero tampoco dijo una sola palabra. Tampoco lo soltó.

No podía dañarla a ella, no por algo que podría no tener futuro. Claro que se le había pasado por la cabeza dejar todo para estar con Sakura, no sería un problema las habladurias en la Aldea o el escándalo que surgiría, podría superarlo con facilidad y si ese fuera el único problema no duraría en intentarlo. Pero esos no eran el problema principal, el centro de todo era Rin. Había prometido cuidarla y hacerla feliz y estar con él la hacía feliz, si tan sólo no lo amara como lo hacía. Mejor dicho, si tan sólo la amara como debía hacerlo, sin dudas, de la forma correcta.

Tantos años juntos construyendo su futuro, pensó que había construido algo más sólido, algo que pudiera resistir el tiempo, las dudas, los miedos y las diferencias, pero cuando veía de lejos su relación sólo podía ver castillos de arena. Castillos que parecían fuertes e imponentes pero que no duraban, y entonces veía a su alrededor las ruinas de sus errores. Entonces se daba cuenta de cuánto tenía que intentarlo para estar al lado de Rin, veía las misiones rechazadas por ella, saboreaba las palabras trangadas y sonrisa falsas; cada intento desmoronaba el castillo de arena. Esa noche eran puras ruinas, tendría que empezar de nuevo y esperar que la marea no subiera.

El abrazo de Rin se volvió más fuerte, ella también sentía el temblor que sacudía su futuro juntos. Sus manos se aferraron con más fuerza a su cuerpo. La sentía como una extraña, no reconocía su calor.

Era un hecho que no merecía a Rin, sólo deseó que ella también pudiera darse cuenta.


	6. UN FINAL

**EL FINAL:**

Se despertó perezosamente, estaba acostado de lado y tenía entre sus brazos a una mujer. Se aferró al cuerpo de su amante y pasó las manos por su cintura e incluso bajó un poco más hasta que sintió la línea de las bragas entre sus dedos. La mujer le daba la espalda así que hundió su rostro entre el sedoso cabello de ella. Sus caricias no cesaron, sus manos trazaron pequeños círculos sobre su vientre plano, subió por dentro de la floja blusa de pijama de ella y llegó al inicio de sus senos. Para ese momento ya era bastante obvio a dónde quería llegar y el deseo que comenzaba a hervir su sangre. Llevaba mucho reprimiendose así que era el momento de actuar.

Abrió los ojos y descubrió que no estaba en su dormitorio, esa no era su cama ni sus mantas, pero sí que estaba con la mujer indicada. Reconoció su hermoso y peculiar cabello rosado, su piel blanca y tersa, además de su aroma exquisito. Había olvidado que estaba allí, en la habitación de su alumna; la noche anterior se había escabullido para poder estar con ella. Ahora estaban juntos en la pequeña habitación de la joven, en su pequeña cama y con mantas rosadas, con su aroma en cada rincón. Una sonrisa complacida apareció en su rostro.

Se acercó más al cuerpo de su alumna, sus manos seguían acariciando su delicada piel, encerró los pequeños senos de la joven entre sus manos, una descarga de adrenalina lo despertó por completo, la sangre comenzaba a fluir a un solo lugar. Sakura se movió inquieta y exhaló con dificultad.

-Despierta, nena- le susurró Kakashi en el oído. Sus caricias no cesaban e incluso comenzó a besar su fino cuello. Estaba necesitado de ella.

-¿Para qué? - la joven aún sonaba un poco adormilada. Quizá ni siquiera estaba del todo despierta y creía que todo era un sueño.

-Para poder hacer el amor-

Sus caricias no cesaron, por el contrario, se volvieron más fuertes y decididas. Como respuesta, Sakura comenzó a despertar y jadear suavemente. Dejó que él la tocara a placer, era más que evidente que ya estaba despierta.

Kakashi dejó el erecto pecho de la joven para bajar hasta su vientre, para recorrer los suaves muslos de su alumna y jugar con el elástico de sus bragas. Ni por un momento dejó de besar su cuello, aún intentaba acercarse más a ella, estaba seguro de que podía sentir su miembro duro en su espalda, no podía ocultar su deseo.

De apoco Sakura se giró hasta que quedaron de frente. Hasta que pudo verse en esos grandes ojos jade, los cuales delataba su excitación, brillantes y profundos, con mejillas sonrojadas y respiración agitada, algunos muchos rosadas caían sobre su rostro.

No esperó un instante más y la besó, sus labios se encontraron ansiosos por saborear al otro. Kakashi la encerró en sus brazos, se aferró a su pequeña cintura y después bajó hasta su trasero, hasta que sus cederá chocó con su pelvis y obtuvo un golpe de placer. El beso se volvió más intenso, el ninja sentía cómo su alumna se esforzaba por mantener el ritmo tan acelerado, sus delicadas manos estaban sobre su pecho desnudo, recorrían sus brazos y eso le fascinaba. Le fascinaba tanto que la colocó sobre él, su cuerpo era tan ligero y pequeño, era excitante. Los labios de la médico abandonaron los suyos para bajar hasta su cuello, su lengua recorrió cada centímetro para llegar a su pecho, lo besaba con decisión y fuerza, succionaba ocasionado que roncos gemidos salieran de su garganta, sus manos lo acariciaban y se aferraban a él. Podía sentir lo apasionada que era, ella lo deseaba y lo demostraba. Kakashi amaba esa faceta suya, lo tenía fascinado y lo ponía de rodillas ante ella. Disfrutó de cada caricia, pasó los dedos entre su sedoso cabello y la hundió más en su pecho, sus labios probaron su piel con más fuerza y eso era justo lo que deseaba, con la mano libre apretó su trasero hasta que chocó contra su viril miembro duro. Sakura pareció disfrutar de ese íntimo contacto porque lo repitió, y puesto que no llevaba más que unas bragas, él podía sentirla bajo la tela del calzoncillo. Comenzó a subir la blusa de pijama de la joven, estaba estorbando y él quería sentir su piel desnuda contra la suya. El contacto se rompió pero la recompensa que obtuvo fue de lo más placentera, Sakura se sentó sobre su pecho y sacó su blusa de pijama dejando al descubierto sus desnudos senos.

-Eres hermosa- aseguró él pasando la lengua por sus labios. Estaba saboreando lo que vendría.

-¿Eso crees?-

-¿Y todavía lo preguntas? , me tienes a tus pies, nena-

Pasó el pulgar por los labios de la chica y luego bajó hasta su cuello, la tomó por la nuca y la condujo hacia sus labios. La besó con más derecho, sintió su desnudez contra él y entonces la giró para quedar sobre ella. Bajó directo hasta sus senos, hasta probar esa delicada piel, sintió cómo se movía inquieta bajo su lengua, las manos de la joven llegaron hasta su rebelde cabellera gris y lo atrajo más hacia su pecho.

Kakashi estaba excitado, no recordaba haber sentido esa necesidad tan primitiva por una mujer, ansiaba hasta la última gota de ella. Lo llenaba de placer tocarla, verla era un deleite, y sentirla tan entregada a él, sentir su deseo era lo más placentero. Siguió besando su pecho, acariciando con las yemas de los dedos, succionando hasta que estuvo seguro de dejar una huella, hasta que sintió su miembro punzar de deseo. Se separó para bajar hasta las bragas de la joven y las deslizó por las piernas. Ahora estaba completamente desnuda.

Los primeros rayos de sol ya comenzaban a iluminar la habitación de su alumna a pesar de mantener las cortinas cerradas, así que él podía verla perfectamente. Veía cada detalle de su cuerpo, como su rostro sonrojado y labios hinchados, sus senos rosados y su plano vientre subir y bajar con rapidez intentando recobrar el aliento, su intimidad expuesta, sus piernas largas que se movían y abrían involuntariamente.

Kakashi bajó sus calzoncillos y se colocó sobre ella, la ninja lo rodeó con sus brazos de forma tan cálida e íntima que le recordaron lo especial que era ella, la ternura que no parecía abandonarla nunca. El ex ANBU la besó con un poco más de calma, acarició su rostro con suma suavidad antes de comenzar a entrar en ella. La penetró con lentitud, se deslizó entre sus muslos, entre su húmeda y tibia intimidad. Se sentía de maravilla, la joven lo aceptaba e incrementaba su placer. Kakashi hundió el rostro entre el cuello de su alumna, su aroma era exquisito y lo incitó para comenzar a moverse, empujó contra su pequeño y delicado cuerpo, escuchó la cama crujir bajo el peso y las embestidas, pero nada lo detendría. Mantuvo ese ritmo cadencioso, su miembro se deslizaba con facilidad pero pronto eso no fue suficiente. Aumentó el ritmo y la fuerza, casi hasta volverse brusco, necesitaba calmar el deseo por su alumna, se hundió tan hondo como le fue posible e incluso más. La médico lo rodeó con las piernas y lo apretó contra su cuerpo, se creó una deliciosa fricción que lo estaba volviendo loco. Los jadeos se volvieron más ruidosos, las embestidas más fuertes y hondas, y aún cuando ya sentía cerca el final de la joven mantuvo las embestidas, quería más y lo obtuvo. Siguió deslizándose entre su alumna, sentía sus desnudos senos chocar contra su pecho, supo que podía tomarla toda la noche, y lo hizo hasta que la sintió correrse y llevarlo con ella, terminó dentro de su alumna, desnudos y enredados en la sabanas, cubiertos de una ligera capa de sudor, con la respiración agitada. Kakashi sentía los húmedos muslos de la joven, aún estaba dentro de ella y notaba lo unidos que estaban. Descansó el rostro sobre los senos desnudos de su alumna y los besó de nuevo. Recuperó un poco el aliento y la fuerza antes de moverse.

-¿Aún tienes dudas?- preguntó Sakura en un ronroneo provocativo. Kakashi levantó el rostro y se encontró con su mirada antes de hablar.

-No- la besó con fuerza, mordisqueó sus labios y comenzó de nuevo.

…

Ese había sido el sueño con el que Kakashi había despertado en el hospital y en el que no dejaba de pensar. El que lo había llevado a actuar aquella noche, cuando le susurró a su alumna todo lo que deseaba hacerle, la forma de tocarla y llevarla a la cama. Era aquella pregunta que Sakura le había hecho en su sueño y la respuesta tan segura de su parte lo que lo confundía. ¿Sobre qué ya no tenía dudas?

Estaba recostado en la cama, Rin estaba a su lado pero le daba la espalda. Había intentado dormir en sus brazos la noche anterior, pero apenas cayó dormida se alejó hasta su acostumbrado rincón de la cama. El ninja llevaba por lo menos una hora despierto, estaba boca arriba y no dejaba de recordar cada detalle de aquel erótico sueño con su alumna por lo cual ahora tenía una dolorosa erección que no lo llevaría a ningún lado.

Mientras intentaba calmarse un poco, Rin se acercó a él y se abrazó a su pecho desnudo y descubierto. La piel del ninja aún estaba bastante sensible y lo que menos le apetecía era la cercanía de su mujer. Para su sorpresa, las manos de ella recorrieron su abdomen hasta llegar a sus calzoncillos y descubrir su prominente erección, la cual acarició sobre la tela. Kakashi tuvo que apretar la mandíbula para intentar controlar a su cuerpo, pero la mano de Rin se cerró en torno a su miembro e inevitablemente le trajo placer. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó del contacto, no estaba haciendo nada malo, era su mujer después de todo, pero cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró con la melena castaña de Rin, todo cambió. Rompió el contacto y se sentó sobre la cama.

Quizás no había nada malo en disfrutar de las caricias de su mujer, pero no era correcto cuando él deseaba que fuera alguien más, cuando tenía que cerrar los ojos para dejar que Rin lo tocara para poder imaginar que era cierta jovencita quien lo hacía.

Rin no se dio por vencida, se sentó frente a él y sacó su elegante pijama dejando al descubierto su pecho desnudo y sus delicadas bragas, lo veía necesitada y suplicante de su calor. Kakashi observó el cuerpo frente a él pero no movió ni un músculo. Su mujer de nuevo tomó la iniciativa y recorrió sus piernas para otra vez llegar hasta su erecto miembro, lo tocó con más seguridad mientras se acercaba a él. Apartó las cobijas y estaba por sentarse sobre él.

-Espera, Rin- negó con la cabeza y apartó las manos de su cuerpo y toda intención de acercarse.

-¿Por qué? , pensé que me deseabas…- habría podido tocarla y llevarla hasta el final, pero esa excitación no era por Rin, esa reacción de su cuerpo no la había ocasionado ella y no era justo que continuara, por respeto a Rin y porque él no la deseaba a ella. Kakashi se levantó en silencio y fue directo al baño para tomar una ducha. Ni siquiera intentó responderle a su mujer, no tenía una sola excusa válida para su falta de deseo cuando ella ya había notado su prominente erección. Sabía que Sakura la estaba pensando mal con la situación, no debía ser fácil verlo con Rin, pero él se sentía igual o más miserable, le era difícil aceptar que su relación con Rin iban en picada que lo único que quería era estar con Sakura. No podía desear a nadie que no fuera ella, no soportaba verla sola y saber que no podía acompañarla, y mucho menos soportar verla acompañada.

Se quedó un rato bajo el chorro de agua fría y trató de aclarar su indecisa mente. Justo ayer estaba seguro de su decisión, pero en lugar de resignarse e intentar que las cosas funcionar, que su relación con Rin funcionara, seguía fantaseando con Sakura y no sólo eso, una idea comenzaba a formarse en su cabeza.

Había una solución muy simple para todo, tenía que despedirse de una de las dos mujeres, pero esta vez su decisión había cambiado.

No tenía que resignarse, él podía elegir el rumbo de su vida, con o sin Sakura. Ansiaba sentir un poco de libertad, sin ataduras, sin culpa por ser un ninja. Había pasado toda la vida junto a Rin, pero no tenía que ser así siempre. Habían pasado años maravillosos juntos, recordaba haberla amado, pero ya no era así. No estaba seguro de cuándo fue que se alejó de Rin, pero había sucedido. No era que hubiera cambiado a su mujer por Sakura, de haber estado enamorado de Rin, como el pasado, jamás se habría permitido interesarse por la médico.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Rin mientras él se vestía.

-Debo reportarme con la Hokage. No tardaré…- se dio la vuelta para marcharse pero se detuvo- Cuando vuelva hablaremos- le dedicó una sonrisa que confundió a su mujer. Su semblante tranquilo y dulce cambió, ella sabía lo que vendría. Pero no dijo nada, asintió en silencio y lo dejó marcharse.

Kakashi estaba decidido a mantener la compostura, así que aunque se moría de ganas por pasar a la biblioteca y ver a su alumna aunque fuera un momento, no lo hizo, iría con ella hasta que fuera un hombre libre, de otra forma le faltaría a ella y a Rin. Ya se sentía como un verdadero mal agradecido y no quería aumentar su nivel de culpa.

Sakura estaba en la Torre Hokage, estaba decidida a seguir con su rutina y dejar que la vida siguiera su curso natural. Claro que eso tomaría su tiempo, pero iría día a día, total, ya lo había superado una vez. Se volvería a acostumbrar a verlos juntos y mantendría tanta distancia como fuera posible por su propio bien.

Suspiró, quizá por décima vez en el día y observó por la ventana, el sol brillaba con fuerza, los días nublados habían quedado atrás. Parecía ser un buen día para comenzar de nuevo.

Cuando llegara Naruto todo mejoraría, sólo tenía que resistir un par de semanas más.

-¿Todo va bien, Sakura?- preguntó la Godaime mirándola fijamente.

-Ya es tiempo de que Naruto vuelva-

-Sí, lo es. Pero debes enfocarte en ti, no quiero que nada te distraiga, estás mejorando mucho y necesito que sigas así, estuviste dos días cuidando de Kakashi y…-

-Lamento interrumpir, Hokage- sama- justo el hombre en cuestión. Sakura evitó todo contacto visual -Sólo pasaba para reportarme-

-Entra de una vez- pidió la Sannin.

-Los dejaré solos. Tengo mucho que estudiar-

-Si tienes otra duda ven a verme- Sakura asintió y salió fingiendo toda la tranquilidad que no tenía.

No era tan fácil fingir que nada había pasado, aquella noche y la tarde anterior no eran tan fáciles de borrar, no podía verlo a los ojos y fingir que nada había sucedido. Estaba incómoda y avergonzada, y sentía la mirada de su sensei sobre ella. A cada paso que daba. Le seguía erizando cada vello del cuerpo, como si estuviera desnuda frente a él.

Se alejó presurosamente y buscó un poco de aire, era casi como dos años antes, apenas soportaba estar frente a su sensei sin sonrojarse. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y resopló con fuerza. Estaba a punto de llegar a la biblioteca cuando alguien la llamó a la distancia. Conocía esa voz a la perfección.

-¡Sakura!-

-Rin-san, ¿Sucede algo?- le mostró una sonrisa llena de culpa. Le costaba verla a la cara.

-Quería tu opinión sobre algo, ya que Kakashi siempre menciona tu conocimiento médico …-

-¿Se encuentra bien?-

-Oh sí, de maravilla. Sólo me preguntaba si es recomendable que mantenga cuidados específicos ahora que estoy embarazada- Sakura se quedó helada.

Kakashi estaba de vuelta en casa después de toda la tarde fuera, el tiempo se había ido en hablar con la Hokage y en ponerse al día con el resto de los encargados de grupo, hacía mucho que no se tomaba un tiempo para él solo. Además había estado retrasando la conversación con Rin, esperaba arrepentirse, que la culpa o las dudas lo hicieran cambiar de opinión, pero eso no pasó, se mantuvo firme hasta que llegó a casa. No iba a ser fácil, por más que hubiera tomado una decisión, no creía estar preparado para ver la actitud de Rin, dudaba que ella aceptara la separación y no quería verla llorar. Intentaría que ella notara los vacíos en su relación, que se diera cuenta que ambos necesitaban descanso.

Antes de que pensara en abrir la puerta, esta se abrió de un golpe y Rin saltó a sus brazos.

-¡Tengo una gran noticia!- anunció con un tono lleno de felicidad.

-Rin, debemos que hablar-

-Primero yo- se separó y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, lo miró con los ojos llenos de brillo y dijo: -Estoy embarazada- Kakashi se quedó inmóvil y en silencio durante largos minutos. Su mente era un caos total, estaba confundido y totalmente sorprendido. Era lo último que hubiera esperado escuchar.

-¿No dirás nada?- preguntó ella de nuevo sin dejar de sonreír- Sé que acordamos esperar para esto, pero creo que es el momento indicado, ¿No crees?-

-Sí, es sólo que no me lo esperaba, ¿Estás segura?-

-Claro que lo estoy. Hablé con Tsunade-sama. Y no te preocupes, podremos manejarlo muy bien, le pedí su consejo a Sakura y…-

-¿Sakura lo sabe?-

-Sí, se portó de lo más linda y me tranquilizó dándome algunos consejos - lo besó sobre la máscara- Pero, ¿No dirás nada? -

-Lo siento- la abrazó con fuerza .

-Vamos a tener una familia, por fin-

Kakashi se quedó en silencio, durante todo el tiempo junto a Rin, nunca había pensado en tener hijos. No sabía por qué, pero en su imaginación eso no sucedía. Se recriminó no reaccionar de mejor manera, era su mujer y estaba embarazada, no había nada más importante y ese sería el pegamento que terminaría de unirlos.

-Seremos muy felices, ¿Te imaginas un bebé con tu color de pelo y mis ojos?, oh Kakashi, será perfecto-

El ninja le devolvió la sonrisa y entraron a la casa. Se convertiría en papá.

-¿A dónde se supone que vas?- le preguntó Rin cuando lo vio subirse la máscara y ponerse las sandalias ninja. Había caído la noche, la tarde entera se había pasado en suposiciones de Rin sobre su futuro, fantaseaba con las posibilidades de color de cabello de próximo bebé, proponía nombres para niño y niña, las posibilidades eran infinitas. El ninja había sonreído en un par de ocasiones al imaginar a un pequeño bebé en su brazos, pero cuando Rin comenzó a hablar sobre tener más hijos, Kakashi se sintió sofocado.

-Iré a dar un paseo-

-Te acompañaré, sólo dame un momento…-

-No, he quedado con Guy, me estará esperando. Le contaré las buenas nuevas-

-Preferiría que no lo hicieras, me gustaría esperar un poco. Ya sabes, el momento adecuado-

-Entiendo. No tardaré-

Sakura salió de la ducha, llevaba un pantalón y una blusa de pijama aunque no eran de la misma, había sido lo primero que encontró y no tenía problema en verse descombinada. El baño había despejado un poco su mente, de ninguna forma se sentía traicionada, pero había un desazón en la forma en la que todo había transcurrido. Su mente ya la había torturado mostrándole lo que sucedería en un par de meses más, cuando el embarazo se volviera visible, ya podía escuchar a la Aldea entera hablando de lo mismo, y ella tendría que fingir sorpresa cuando se hiciera público. Por lo menos habría más tiempo para superar la sorpresa.

Le había costando tanto sonreír mientras Rin hablaba con ella, había tenido que fingir un tono de voz seguro y lleno de tranquilidad, intentó que su mirada no delatara lo confundida que se sentía en ese instante. Estaba escuchando cómo la última esperanza que neciamente había conservado se terminaba, y lo estaba escuchando de la mujer en cuestión.

No había llorado, ya no era una niña que pensaba que todo saldría como ella deseaba, pero había soñando. Había un "quizá" que le estaba costando superar, también había un "casi" que no la dejaba resignarse. Todo había estado tan cerca de suceder, estuvieron tan cerca que dolía, que decepcionaba. Pero ahora se alegraba que nada hubiera sucedido.

Ahora su sensei se convertiría en padre y ella seguiría siendo su alumna. Tendrían que olvidarlo, todo, y aunque no parecía nada, pesaba mucho.

-Sakura…- la kunoichi levantó la vista y se encontró con él. Estaba parado frente a ella, sin banda, sin chaleco, lucía cansado y avergonzado. La joven frunció el entrecejo, y meneó la cabeza, esa no era la expresión correcta de un futuro padre -Yo no lo sabía, me enteré hoy y…- había irrumpido en su habitación, entró por la ventana abierta y estaba esperándola. De nuevo invadía su privacidad.

-Lo sé- era la última vez que tenían un momento así, se acercó y lo abrazó, su calor la envolvió y su aroma entró directo a sus pulmones. El ninja enseguida la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos -Tiene que dejar el equipo, sensei- detestaba tener que decirlo.

-No-

-Por favor, será más fácil así, para todos- era la decisión correcta y su sensei lo sabía, había que poner tierra entre ambos.

-Lo sé.- el ninja tomó aire- Iba a separarme de Rin, hablaría con ella esta tarde- la abrazó con más fuerza -Estuve cerca… sólo quería… disfrutaba tanto de tu compañía y pensé que…-

-Estará bien- pero ella no, podía soportar verlo con otra mujer. Pero era su sensei y lo perdería, se formaba un nudo en la garganta cuando pensaba en eso -Está haciendo lo correcto-

-No quiero dejar mi equipo, mi vida como ninja. No estoy listo. ¿Qué clase de hombre soy por sentirme así ?-

En lugar de responder, Sakura comenzó a tararear una melodía tranquila. De a poco sintió al ninja calmarse, aún la tenía entre sus brazos, contra su pecho. Kakashi acarició su cabello sedoso y rosa, se moría de ganas de besarlo, de plantar beso en su cabellera pero si lo hacía no se detendría, la tomaría por completo con o sin culpa. Por sorprendente que fuera, ese abrazo era el primer contacto que tenían, no la había tocado antes, y resultaba doloroso saber que en lugar de empezar, todo estaba terminando con ese abrazo. Bajó sus manos y tomó las piernas de la joven, la levantó del suelo para quedar a la misma altura. Unió sus frentes y cerró los ojos.

Sakura no entendía por qué no se sentía traicionada por él, después de todo se había acercado a ella con intenciones poco inocentes, aún cuando tenía otra mujer, pero lo entendió en ese momento. Sentía una profunda compasión por ese hombre, su sensei estaba por formar una nueva familia pero estaba con ella, se le veía tan confundido y perdido, decepcionado con los últimos sucesos. Le recordaba a un niño pequeño que no entiende nada y que busca consuelo y respuestas. No podía sentir otra cosa más que compasión, ella aún podía elegir, pero a él lo había alcanzado su destino. Dejaría al equipo siete y su vida como ninja, se convertiría en papá, justo en el momento menos esperado.

La médico esperaba que pronto asimilara los últimos sucesos, que se olvidara de los últimos días y que desapareciera el instinto ninja que lo obligaba a revelarse.

-Espero que sea muy feliz, se lo merece- se hundió entre sus brazos. No importaba si era más prohibido que nunca, era la despedida.

Kakashi regresó a casa, el tiempo con Sakura le había parecido tan poco, pero al salir vio la luna en los más alto del cielo. Cuando menos era la medianoche, el tiempo pareció actuar de forma diferente estando en los brazos de su alumna.

Aún recordaba su expresión tan dulce, su abrazo tan cálido, como si realmente él se mereciera eso. Le había deseado felicidad, y sonaba tan sincera que lo hacía más doloroso. Ella ya había aceptado la realidad, se había despedido con una sonrisa tan hermosa, con sus grandes ojos jade llenos de sinceridad. Dejaría de ser el encargado del equipo siete, Sakura tenía razón, era lo mejor para todos; quizá, si no se hubiera acercado a su alumna de una forma tan íntima, hubiera podido seguir en el equipo, habría conseguido que Rin lo aceptara, pero ahora ya no podía verla de la misma forma. Necesitaban un adiós casi definitivo, una distancia más segura.

-Pensé que no tardarías- Rin estaba sentada en la cama, esperándolo.

-Tranquila, no volveré a llegar tarde


	7. UN PASO ATRÁS:

**UN PASO ATRÁS:**

Una semana después:

Kakashi paseaba por la Aldea, Rin lo tomaba del brazo y ambos caminaban tranquilamente. Su mujer lucía feliz y satisfecha, saludaba a todos lo que se encontraba y les ofrecía una sonrisa reluciente. No es que ya no hubiera problemas, o que él fuera el de cuatro años atrás, cuando realmente la amaba, era que ahora ya no hacía enojar a Rin, llegaba temprano, sólo salía por unas cuantas horas y volvía directo a casa, comían juntos siempre y salían a pasear, la escuchaba todo el tiempo, hacía todo lo que sabía que la haría feliz.

-...-¿Me estás escuchando, Kakashi?- su mujer lo veía con cara de fastidio. Era claro que conocía la respuesta. La escuchaba tanto tiempo como podía.

-Lo lamento-

-¿Es tan difícil escucharme? - el ninja se quedó en silencio. Sabía que terminaría por repetirlo -¿Cuándo piensas decirle a Tsunade-sama que vas a dejar al equipo siete?-

-Cuando Naruto llegue, me reuniré con él y con Sakura y se los diré-

-¿Por qué no sólo se lo dices a la Hokage?, ella podría darles la noticia-

-Son mi equipo, merecen más que una noticia- se quedó callado y esperó que su tono no hubiera sido muy brusco. Le había informado a Rin que dejaría el equipo, pero ahora no había día en que ella no lo preguntara cuándo lo haría oficial.

-Sé que haces un gran esfuerzo por nosotros, realmente te lo agradezco. Creo que es la decisión correcta…-

El ninja no siguió escuchando porque unas cuadras más adelante estaba Sakura. Aunque estaba lejos podía notar su sonrisa, parecía reír muy divertida, tenía los ojos cerrados y las manos sobre el abdomen por las carcajadas, el pelo se agitaba por el viento, ella era sublime. Quería acercarse, disfrutar del sonido de su risa, verla de cerca y abrazarla hasta que sus carcajadas cesaran. Hacerla reír de nuevo y ser divertido para ella.

Tenía ese brillo, parecía tan ajena a lo que causaba en él. Como si no fuera consciente de que era su centro de atención, parecía tan entera, como si no lo recordara, como si ni siquiera compartieran la misma Aldea. Tenía ganas de ir hasta ella y plantarse enfrente, ver su reacción para demostrarle que no podía verse tan serena como lo aparentaba. No lo haría, Rin estaba a su lado y no le gustaría que la dejara sola.

Sin embargo cuando notó que Sakura no estaba sola, soltó a Rin. Su alumna reía con Katetsu, él la veía con atención e incluso acarició su sedoso cabello. Eso era cruzar una línea.

-Kakashi, ¿A dónde vas?- le gritó Rin a su espalda. Pero él no se detuvo.

-Kakashi- sempai, que gusto verte- Katetsu lo saludó con una reluciente sonrisa. En seguida notó el cambio en la actitud de Sakura, su risa cesó por completo y soltó un gran suspiro. Evitó verlo a los ojos y tomó sus manos con nerviosismo.

-Venía con Sakura, te la robaré unos minutos…-

-Adelante- Katetsu puso su mano en la cintura y la empujó con suavidad hacia adelante.

-¿Kakashi qué estás haciendo?- Rin lo había alcanzado.

-Tengo que irme, me esperan en la Torre Hokage- Sakura se escabulló entre el incómodo grupo. Parecía avergonzada y furiosa.

-¿Te acompaño?- le preguntó Katetsu.

-No- fue una simple respuesta que dejó claro que estaba molesta.

-Sakura y tú hacen buena pareja, Katetsu- Rin se encargó de acabar con el silencio incómodo que había dejado la médico.

-Espera aquí, Rin- la dejó de nuevo antes de que ella pudiera replicar. Estaba con Katetsu, en buenas manos. Seguramente los había dejado confundidos pero no le importó, ya encontraría una manera de justificarse.

Se fue directo a la Torre Hokage, recorrió los pasillos con la esperanza de encontrar a su alumna, estaba a punto de interrumpir a la Hokage para preguntarle sobre el paradero de su alumna, pero no tenía una excusa para buscarla con tanta insistencia. Cuando pensó que no la encontraría y planeaba regresar con Rin, vio una cabellera rosada en un balcón solitario. Le daba la espalda, su figura lucía perfectamente, su delicada cintura, sus largas piernas, ella era sensual. Se puso nervioso, hacía una larga semana que no la veía y las palabras se le quedaban en la garganta.

-Sakura…-

-¿Qué pretende?- sus ojos jade relampagueaban de furia. Estaba furiosa con él.

-Lo lamento, es sólo que no puedo verte con alguien más-

-¿Y qué espera que haga? Yo tengo que verlo con Rin- la joven suspiró cansada, se acercó a él hasta casi tocarlo -Tiene que controlarse, sólo lo hace más difícil-

-¿De verdad piensas salir con él? -

-Quiero intentarlo…- el ninja suspiró y tomó el rostro de su alumna entre sus manos.

-Siempre has sido diferente al resto… sabía que alguien más terminaría por verlo- la joven cerró los ojos al escuchar la voz de su sensei tan cerca. Se quedaron así durante algunos minutos, luego el contacto se rompió, cuando abrió los ojos, él ya no estaba allí.

Le gustaba sentirlo tan cerca, le era inevitable no desear algo más. Pero luchaba contra esos deseos, debía mantenerse a raya.

Sakura realmente lo estaba intentando, seguía viendo a Katetsu. Él era divertido e ingenioso, pero la mayor parte del tiempo tenía que concentrarse para prestarle atención, en ocasiones él esperaba una respuesta a una pregunta que ella ya no recordaba. Le estaba costando, los comparaba aunque no quisiera, comparaba gestos y actitudes. Era algo inevitable y se sentía tremendamente culpable de hacerlo. En especial porque nadie podría superar a su sensei, era bastante atractivo y con una pizca de misterio que hacía temblar sus piernas.

-¿Te divertiste hoy?- Katetsu la había invitado a dar un paseo en el parque. Aunque al principio se había negado, terminó aceptando.

\- Sí. Además es una noche hermosa-

-Me alegra que la pasaras bien- el ninja se adelantó a sus pasos y colocó frente a ella. Se acercó lentamente y terminó por besarla, sus labios eran suaves y la besaba con precaución. La ninja pensó en detenerlo pero se dejó llevar. Su sensei jamás la había besado, era lo único que no podía comparar así que decidió disfrutarlo.

Katetsu la tomó de la cintura y la acercó más a él, el beso se comenzaba a profundizar, y la joven no estaba muy segura de cómo seguir y qué hacer, todo estaba sucediendo muy rápido.

-Espera…-

-¿Por qué? - él aún la tenía por la cintura. Sakura sí había disfrutado de ese contacto, se había se había sentido bien pero no la incendiaba, y no se refería a su cuerpo, sino a ella, a lo que estaba dentro. Quería desear lo que estaba pasando y no sólo dejarse llevar, derretirse ante sus caricias y no preocuparse de dónde estaban sus manos o qué era lo que debía hacer.

-Sólo quiero tomármelo con calma. No olvides que soy más joven- intentó relajarse y bromear un poco con la situación.

Kakashi había tenido que usar hasta la última gota de autocontrol para no interrumpir a la parejita que se besaba en el parque. Era su alumna con Katetsu.

Rin quería dar una vuelta, y él debía recompensar sus acciones de la tarde, así que dieron una vuelta antes de terminar en el parque. Agradecía que Rin hubiera ido a comprar una bebida caliente y que no presenciara la situación que él tenía que ver porque no hubiera podido explicar su reacción.

Katetsu la besaba, la tenía sujeta de cintura y más que besarla parecía querer devorarla. Sus manos se movían por cualquier lado y notaba el cuerpo tenso de la joven.

No era la forma correcta de tocarla, ella era joven, sin experiencia, necesitaba ser guiada y no usada. Apretó la mandíbula y los puños, si no se detenían pronto, él tendría que interrumpir.

Tal como lo esperaba, Sakura detuvo a Katetsu, lo apartó con un movimiento suave que confundió al ninja, no entendía por qué se detenían. Aunque en esa ocasión todo hubiera terminado en un beso, la sangre le hervía cuando pensaba en que podrían continuar más tarde. Se ponía furioso porque sabía lo que pasaban por la mente de Katetsu.

Le había explicado a Sakura la forma correcta de tocarla, y aunque no le puso un dedo encima, la notó reaccionar y lo había disfrutado. Pero se le revolvía el estómago de sólo imaginar que alguien más la viera tan expuesta, tan necesitada y entregada al placer. Lo más amargo fue el final, cuando Sakura le ofreció una sonrisa dulce y lo besó en los labios, un corto contacto pero que demostró la comodidad en ella. Estaba cómoda con Katetsu, eso fue doloroso.

Sakura además tomó su mano y la pareja siguió caminando. Kakashi estuvo a punto de seguirlos, incluso ya estaba dando los primero pasos pero recordó a Rin. No quería que ella viera a la pareja, no quería escuchar lo bien que se veían juntos, no soportaría escuchar que tenían futuro.

Así que detuvo sus pasos y dio media vuelta, no tardó mucho en encontrar a Rin.

-¿Todo está bien? -

-Sí, sólo quiero ir a casa- su mujer no pareció creerle, buscó a su alrededor alguna causa probable de la actitud de Kakashi pero el parque estaba vacío.

Lo tomó de la mano y fueron a casa. Sólo trató de no imaginar a Sakura con Katetsu.

Estaba recostado en la cama, Rin ya estaba dormida, o por lo menos no le hablaba, le dolía no tener nada qué decirle a su mujer. Realmente lo estaba intentando, no era por la culpa, era porque Rin merecía paciencia, le debía eso, había una razón por la que Rin estaba embarazada, hacía casi dos meses que compartieron esa clase de intimidad y un mes después no podía abandonarla si estaba embarazada, no había hecho las cosas de la forma adecuada y su mujer no tenía la culpa, mucho menos Sakura. No era fácil dejar una vida entera por algo tan arriesgado, aunque lo deseara con desesperación.

Y sin embargo, aunque decía resignarse, no soportaba la idea de que alguien más tocara a su alumna, y no hablaba precisamente de verla entregada en brazos de otro, sino de saber qué podría despertar en brazos de alguien más. No había un acto más íntimo que despertar en brazos de un amante.

Fue una de las noches más amargas que pasó.

-Me divertí mucho hoy- Katetsu la había acompañado hasta su casa.

-También yo- la joven lo abrazó. Pero su aroma no era el correcto ni su calor el adecuado.

-Realmente no es tan tarde, si quieres podemos ir a mi casa, puedo preparar algo de comer-

-Tal vez otro día, mañana Tsunade -sama me enseñará una nueva técnica…-

-Está bien, será otro día. Descansa- el ninja la besó con más confianza. Ya no era tan tímido como al principio. La joven aceptó el beso pero lo terminó después de unos segundos. Se despidió y entró. No pudo evitar preguntarse si la invitación de Katetsu era tan inocente como sonaba.

Sakura estaba acostada en la cama, decoraba un bocadillo nocturno y unos libros estaban a su alrededor, había intentado estudiar, pero su intento sólo duró unas páginas. También se dio una ducha, se puso la pijama más cómoda que encontró e intentó relajarse un poco. Los cojines estaban por el suelo, y las cobijas destendidas, era más que obvio que su dormitorio necesitaba una limpieza. Pero no en ese momento, no dejaba de pensar en su sensei. Lo tenía tan metido en su sistema que ya no se sentía dueña de su cuerpo. Era una locura, lo sabía, había tanto que los separaba, Rin estaba embarazada y Sakura lo olvidaba tan fácilmente cuando el ninja estaba cerca de ella.

Quizás cuando él abandonara el equipo siete, quizá ocupaba ese golpe de realidad. Era masoquista, pero quería ver el vientre de Rin abultado, quería a su sensei pasear con su bebé o experimentar una misión sin él y entonces entendería que nunca iba a suceder nada. Pero necesitaba verlo, porque cuando ellos dos estaban juntos, un mundo nuevo parecía crearse sólo para ellos. Él se acercaba con tanta facilidad a ella, la buscaba y todo parecía simple.

Entonces recordaba que él estaba con Rin, que compartían la misma cama y se moría de celos.

Esa noche fue de las más difíciles.

La mañana no mejoró mucho, estaba en la biblioteca con la Hokage, la cual intentaba mostrarle una nueva técnica que incluía pergaminos y sellos nuevos. La joven intentó concentrarse al máximo, pero su problema principal era su humor tan insípido.

Las cosas con Katetsu iban bien, pero sólo eso, bien. No había nada que reprocharle, pero nada que recordar tampoco. Por la mañana no recordaba la sensación de besarlo, era una sensación efímera. Una parte de ella no quería que su sensei dejara de buscarla, la parte más egoísta que sólo lo quería para ella.

-¿Qué te sucede hoy, Sakura? - la Godaime estaba preparando nuevos pergaminos. Aunque le había costado, Sakura consiguió desarrollar la técnica exitosamente, pero seguían avanzando.

-No es nada, Tsunade-sama-

-Pronto regresará Naruto, el equipo siete estará casi completo…-

-Se equivoca, Hokage-sama- la interrumpió Sakura.

-¿Sigues pensando en Sasuke?-

-No es eso…-

-¿Entonces qué? - la Sannin parecía perder la paciencia. No era muy buena como confidente.

-Pensé que Kakashi-sensei se lo había dicho ya…-

-¿Decirme qué? - la Hokage la observó confusa. Era claro que no sabía nada.

-Kakashi -sensei va dejar el equipo siete-

-¡¿Qué?!- Sakura se quedó paralizada. La Godaime se veía furiosa -¿Quién te lo dijo?-

-Kakashi-sensei fue quien me lo dijo- no era exactamente lo que había sucedido, pero no pensaba decirle que ella lo sugirió después de intimar de más con él.

-¿Por qué Kakashi dejará el equipo siete y por qué no me lo ha dicho a mí? - era claro que la Hokage intentaba controlarse. Sakura guardó silencio, no creía que fuera ella quien debiera notificarla del embarazo de Rin.

-Tsunade-sama, yo no puedo…-

-Dímelo, Sakura. Es una orden-

-Rin-san está embarazada- lo soltó ante la presión que ejercía su maestra.

-¿Quién te lo dijo?-

-Fue Rin-san-

-¿Cuándo? -

-Hace una semana- Sakura por fin pudo respirar. La Sannin la estaba interrogando, era la Hokage y obtendría las respuestas que quisiera. No creía posible que alguien le negara algo, era una mujer intimidante.

-¿Así que Kakashi quiere abandonar el equipo porque Rin está embarazada?- la kunoichi asintió un poco más tranquila.

-Sí, es lo mejor ahora que formará su propia familia. Supongo que espera a Naruto para hacerlo oficial-

-¿Rin te lo dijo a ti hace una semana?-

-Sí, Tsunade-sama- el semblante de la Godaime no era de sorpresa, sino de disgusto -¿Sucede algo?-

-Sí. Seguiremos más tarde- la Hokage la despidió.

Sakura salió aturdida de la Torre Hokage. Su maestra se negó a dar más explicaciones y la joven no entendía lo que sucedía, la reacción tan extraña de su maestra. Seguramente valoraba a Kakashi como el encargado del equipo siete y quería encontrar una manera de no perderlo como ninja.

-Sakura, ¿Estás bien?- frente a ella estaba la pareja en cuestión. Rin tomaba el brazo de su sensei con ternura.

-Sí… lo lamento, pero tengo cosas que hacer-

-¡Rin-san!- gritó Shizune que corría hacia ellos -Tsunade-sama la necesita, Rin-san-

-Iré más tarde-

-Es mejor que vayas ahora- intervino Kakashi- Godaime-sama odia esperar- la guió hasta la entrada de la Torre y luego la dejó. Rin le dio un corto beso sobre la máscara a modo de despedida. Kakashi se quedó ahí parado, esperándola. Sakura observó toda la escena. Se veían bien, eran el uno para el otro.

-¿Qué está sucediendo, Shizune -san? - preguntó casi en un susurro. La médico parecía dudar entre hablar o no, pero al fin guió a Sakura hasta el interior de la biblioteca.

-Supongo que debes saberlo, después de todo la situación te afecta directamente como integrante del equipo siete, además te enterarás tarde o temprano- Sakura contuvo la respiración y esperó para escuchar lo que Shizune tenía que decir -Hace poco más de una semana, Rin-san se apareció en la Torre Hokage, dijo que estaba embarazada, Tsunade-sama la revisó personalmente, yo estaba con ella y todo parecía indicar que realmente estaba embarazada, tenía los síntomas de un embarazo de al menos un mes. Aún así hicimos los exámenes correspondientes, aunque creímos que sería una pérdida de tiempo, incluso Tsunade-sama estaba segura, pero justo ayer llegaron los resultados. La prueba salió negativa-

-¿Qué dices? - Sakura estaba atónita. Eran demasiado para digerirlo tan rápido.

-Rin-san no está embarazada. Por eso Tsunade-sama se sorprendió cuando averiguó que tú sabías lo del embarazo y más aún cuando aseguraste que Kakashi dejaría al equipo por esa razón. Le recomendamos a Rin-san que esperara los resultados antes de siquiera comentarlo. Supongo que lo sentía tan seguro que decidió adelantarse… era casi un hecho que estuviera embarazada, fue una sorpresa cuando llegaron los resultados-

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos, Sakura sabía que lo que pasaba por su mente distaba mucho de ser lo que pensaba Shizune.

-Así que Hokage- sama la llamó para darle la noticia…- completó la jovencita. No quería ni imaginarse lo que estaría sucediendo en esa habitación.

-Sí. Pobre Rin-san, estaba tan ilusionada. Debiste verla, no dejaba de sonreír, creo que pensó que si realmente lo deseaba se haría realidad. En ocasiones la vida puede ser cruel-

Sakura dejó que Shizune saliera de la biblioteca, se quedó sola varios minutos antes de salir. Se sentía una profunda compasión por Rin, la había visto cuando le confesó su embarazo, se le veía tan radiante y llena de esperanza, y ahora tendría que afrontar la realidad. Un escalofrío le erizó los vellos de la nuca, debía estar devastada. Necesitaría más que nunca el apoyo de Kakashi.

Salió de la biblioteca y sus pensamientos siguieron el mismo rumbo. Mantenía la cabeza baja y para cuando levantó la vista se topó de nuevo con la pareja.

Los observó de frente con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Segura que estás bien, Sakura?- preguntó Rin. Kakashi también la veía preocupado pero se mantenía en absoluto silencio.

-Lo lamento mucho, Rin-san-

-¿Lamentar qué? - Rin mantenía su semblante habitual.

Sakura se sorprendió de verla tan recuperada, también vio a su sensei y se veía confundido, seguramente él aún no conocía el cambio en la situación. La joven no entendía cómo Rin podía mantenerse tan serena, acababa de descubrir que no estaba embarazada. Bueno, cada uno enfrentaba el dolor a su propia manera.

-Será mejor que los deje solos-

No tuvo valor para seguir frente a ellos. Se marchó rápidamente y les deseó lo mejor. No dejaba de afligirse por esa pareja, parecía no estar destinada a ser feliz


	8. UNAS CUANTAS VERDADES

**UNAS CUANTAS VERDADES:**

Sakura estaba en su habitación, sentada sobre su cama y abrazada a una gran almohada. Sabía que no era asunto suyo lo que pasara con Rin y su sensei, pero no dejaba de pensar en ellos. Seguía confundida por la actitud de Rin, acababa de recibir una noticia inesperada pero se le veía tan serena, luego pensaba en su sensei, no era tan egoísta para pensar que todo se reanudaría donde había terminado, pero le preocupaba su reacción. Quizá ya se había encariñado con la idea.

No quería seguir pensando en eso, no era correcto.

Kakashi no dejaba de pensar en Sakura, en su extraño comportamiento, se le veía tan confundida que lo único que quería era ir y buscarla, preguntarle si todo iba bien o si necesitaba algo.

Ya no estaba molesto con ella, aún se le revolvía el estómago cuando recordaba la escena de la noche anterior, y esa mañana cuando se la encontró, quería reprocharle su comportamiento, pero después de verla tan extraña su enojo había pasado. Necesitaba ir con su alumna, su mente no dejaba de suponer escenarios, y el peor de todos sería que Katetsu le hubiera hecho algo a Sakura. Le hervía la sangre de sólo pensarlo.

-¿Qué quería la Hokage?- le preguntó varias horas después a Rin, estaban en casa y se relajaban. No olvidaba cómo debía comportarse con ella.

-Nada en particular…- la respuesta tan corta por parte de su mujer era sospechosa, y él lo hubiera notado si no estuviera pensando en la forma de escabullirse para ver a su alumna. Si se llegaba a enterar que Katetsu la había lastimado…

La tarde pasó bastante tranquila, aún no se le había presentado la oportunidad correcta para salir. Ambos estaban sentados en el sillón, cada cual con un libro, aunque Kakashi apenas y le prestaba atención a lo que leía. De pronto Rin le quitó el libro de las manos y le dedicó una juguetona sonrisa. Terminó por sentarse sobre él sin darle tiempo a negarse.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no me tocas- le reprochó. El ninja se quedó en silencio, no tenía nada creíble que responder.

Su mujer bajó su máscara y buscó sus labios pero él se los negó. Era un idiota, lo sabía, cualquier hombre sería feliz con Rin entre sus brazos, pero aún no estaba preparado para tocarla.

-No quiero lastimarte, a ti o al bebé-

-No lastimarás a nadie si me tocas- Insistió de nuevo en besarlo, pero Kakashi no podía, la apartó de nuevo -¿Ya no me deseas?- su rostro parecía tan afligido que lo hizo sentir miserable.

-Eres muy bonita, Rin-

-No fue lo que pregunté. Quiero que volvamos a hacer el amor, como la primera vez, ¿Lo recuerdas? - Kakashi asintió pero la verdad era que no lo recordaba en ese momento. Habían estado juntos siempre y una cosa había llevado a la otra, pero no recordaba las circunstancias de aquel encuentro tan íntimo.

-Es mejor que descanses, Rin- la tomó de la cintura y la depositó con mucho cuidado en el sofá.

-¿A dónde vas?, prometiste no volver a llegar tarde-

-Y no lo haré, solo quiero dar un corto paseo antes de dormir-

No estaba haciendo bien su trabajo, había dejado sola a Rin. Pero tampoco podía quedarse, no tenía las respuestas a sus preguntas y si se quedaba, terminaría por hablar de más. Le estaba costando mucho dejar de pensar en su alumna, había pasado una semana sin verla y eso había funcionado para hacer feliz a Rin, pero cuando la volvía a ver, entonces todo se iba al diablo y debía empezar de nuevo.

Sakura estaba en el parque, Katetsu tenía misión por lo que paseaba sola. No tenía ánimos de estar en su habitación, necesitaba un poco de aire para despejar su mente y tranquilizarse un poco. Dejar de preguntarse si su sensei ya sabría la verdad. Si la buscaría de nuevo, lo que sucedería y si algo cambiaría.

-No pensé verte por aquí- la joven se dio vuelta al escuchar la voz de su sensei. El ninja estaba frente a ella, con las manos en los bolsillos, tenía una expresión de preocupación que era inevitable no notar.

La joven observó a su alrededor y cuando estuvo segura de que estaban solos, lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Lo lamento mucho, sensei-

-No es tu culpa, no creo que se pueda culpar a alguien- el ninja pensaba que su alumna se estaba disculpando por lo que estaba sucediendo, por estar con Katetsu y no con él.

-Debe ser muy difícil, para ambos-

-¿De qué hablas, Sakura?- el ninja no estaba entendiendo muy bien el giro en la conversación.

-De la noticia que les dio Tsunade-sama-

-¿Qué noticia? -

Sakura se quedó en completo silencio. Abandonó los brazos de su sensei y se recriminó suponer de más. Había dado por hecho que él ya lo sabía, estuvo cerca de entrometerse en una situación muy delicada.

-¿Qué sucede, Sakura, a qué noticia te refieres?-

-Lo siento mucho. Tengo que irme, sensei-

-Espera- la tomó de la mano y le impidió marcharse -Esta mañana tenías la misma expresión de ahora, creí que algo te sucedía, que Katetsu te había lastimado...-

-No. Yo estoy bien…-

-Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?- la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a él.

-Tengo que irme- a pesar de que la tenía bien sujeta de la cintura, su alumna consiguió soltarse y se alejó corriendo.

Kakashi estaba más confundido ahora que antes de salir de casa. Era evidente que Sakura sabía algo pero no quería decir qué era, lo veía con sus ojos llenos de preocupación y se había disculpado cuando se encontraron, incluso lo abrazó.

Tenía la intención de ir tras ella y averiguar lo que estaba sucediendo, pero la expresión de Sakura le indicaba que no pensaba hablar. Casi había salido huyendo.

No le quedó más remedio que volver a casa, ni siquiera había estado fuera más de una hora y Rin también estaba sorprendida de verlo regresar tan pronto.

-¿Sucede algo?- le preguntó, seguramente aún notaba su cara de confusión.

-Me encontré con Sakura en el parque…-

-¿Te lo dijo?- Kakashi se quedó en silencio. Algo sabían ellas dos, pero Sakura no quería decirlo así que debía ser un asunto de Rin. Se frotó el rostro con desesperación, comenzaba a fastidiarle la situación- ¡Ella te lo dijo, y no tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo!- vociferó enojada.

-No metas a Sakura en esto, Rin-

-¡No tenía por qué decírtelo! - Kakashi estaba más confundido que nunca, no entendía la situación ni por qué Rin parecía tan enfadada con Sakura -Yo no lo sabía, Tsunade- sama me lo dijo esta mañana, estaba buscando el momento adecuado para hablar…-

-Rin…-

-Pensé que estaba embarazada, lo sentía, pero…-

-¿Qué estás diciendo? -

-¡Te lo acaba de decir Sakura! , ¿Por qué me haces repetir algo tan doloroso?-

-¡Con un demonio, Rin, Sakura no me dijo nada! - estaba fastidiado, y harto de que nadie hablara directo- ¿Qué te dijo la Hokage esta mañana?- demandó intentando recuperar la paciencia.

-No estoy embarazada, Kakashi. Todo fue una falsa alarma- el ninja no creía lo que escuchaba -Creí que Sakura te lo había dicho…-

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?, tuviste todo el día para decírmelo…- estaba molesto con Rin por ocultarle una noticia así -Me dijiste que estabas segura- le recriminó. Había estado a punto de abandonar a su equipo.

-Decírtelo antes, ¿Para qué, para que me abandonaras tan pronto como supieras que no estaba embarazada?- el tono amargo de Rin lo llenó de culpa. Era cierto, había estado a punto de dejarla -¡Lo ves!-

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? - no olvidaba el silencio de Rin. Ella no le había dicho nada.

-¡No finjas que esto te importa!, lo vi en tu expresión, no querías un hijo-

-Rin…-

-¡Puedes largarte con ella!, de todos modos no pensé que te quedaras cuando supieras la verdad…-

-¿Con quién? - se quedó congelado. Rin no podía saber nada…

-¡¿Crees que no lo sé? !, he visto cómo la ves, ¡Como jamás me has visto a mí! , prácticamente te la devoras con los ojos. El tono que usas cuando hablas de ella, tu comportamiento, todo es diferente cuando estás con ella- Rin lo veía con tanto resentimiento y aún así estaba llorando -¿Te has dado cuenta de lo ridículo que es? ¡Ella es tu alumna!-

-Lo lamento, Rin…- no tenía nada más que decir. Nada podría justificar su comportamiento, y sería ridículo negarlo a esas alturas.

-Desde que se formó el equipo siete siempre hablaste tanto de ella, Sakura esto, Sakura lo otro, Sakura, Sakura, todo era Sakura…-

-Yo no pretendía…- ni siquiera lo había notado.

-¿Alguna vez me amaste?-

-Claro que sí-

-Pasamos tantos años juntos y nunca me pediste matrimonio, apenas soportaste saber que podía estar embarazada, jamás me viste como la ves a ella ¡¿Qué tiene ella de especial? !-

-No hagas esto, Rin…- se estaba hundiendo en su miseria, en lo que él mismo se había buscado.

-¿Hacer qué? ,¿buscar una explicación? ¡La merezco!-

-Lo intenté, intenté no dejar de amarte, alejarme de Sakura, hacerte feliz… no planeé que todo sucediera así, de haber podido elegir, te habría escogido a ti…-

-¿De verdad? -

-¡¿Crees que no sé todo lo que sacrificaste por mí? ! No puedo olvidarlo, sé que me amas a pesar de todo, de mis equivocaciones, de mi estupidez en el pasado, de todo ¡Lo sé! Y me siento como un miserable-

-Pero eso no fue suficiente…- se quedaron en silencio. Kakashi podía notar como Rin seguía viéndole con resentimiento. Detestaba la forma en la que todo sucedió, odiaba haber involucrado a Sakura. La manera en la que estaba terminando todo, tanto años de juntos estaba acabando en dolor -Podemos intentarlo de nuevo…-

-Rin…-

-Tienes la oportunidad de elegir, y dijiste que me escogerías a mí, bueno, esta es tu oportunidad de hacerlo. Podemos empezar de nuevo- su expresión de había suavizado y las lágrimas había cesado. Realmente estaba dispuesta a olvidar todo. Debía decidir.

-No puedo-

-¡No quieres! - se acercó a él y lo empujó con tanta fuerza como pudo -¡Vete!- Kakashi retrocedió. Necesitaban calmarse, quería un poco de aire fresco para asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo, la culpa por no amar a Rin -No serás feliz, Kakashi, no te lo mereces. Yo era la única que podía amar cada parte de ti, que te conocía y aún así me quedé. Sakura es apenas una joven, es una ridiculez y te darás cuenta con el tiempo, cuando te abandone al primer error…-

Las palabras sonaban tan amargas, parecían presagiar su futuro y eso le heló la sangre. Le dolía admitir que nunca había pensado en Rin para formar una familia, nunca se le cruzó siquiera la idea de casarse con ella, y cuando se enteró de que no estaba embarazada, la decepción fue pasajera. Sabía que era un miserable, pero lo único que le quedaba era creer que no sería tan insípido siempre, que llegaría a anhelar formar una familia, que no estaba tan dañado como creía.

Salió de la casa y avanzó entre las calles, ni siquiera estaba seguro de a dónde ir. Quizás debía volver, volver al lado de la mujer que siempre estuvo con él, no era tarde para empezar de nuevo.

Pero llegó a la casa de Sakura. No había ninguna luz pero aún así trepó hasta su ventana, la abrió y entró, se quedó parado y esperó. Escuchó movimiento en la cama.

-Soy yo-

-¿Sensei?- el ninja siguió el sonido de su voz y se acercó hasta la joven, terminó por sentarse en el borde de la cama. Sakura se acercó a la mesa de noche y prendió una vela, la luz los iluminó pero Kakashi ni siquiera se atrevía a levantar los ojos.

-Lo lamento mucho, sensei- su alumna acarició su mejilla con mucha suavidad. Kakashi tomó su mano y la mantuvo contra su rostro. Su piel estaba cálida y suave. Las palabras de Rin resonaron en si cabeza, era evidente que no merecía a ninguna de las dos, pero no quería perder a Sakura.

-Rin lo sabe…- la joven soltó una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa y hubiera soltado su mano si él no la hubiera retenido -Tranquila, sólo sabe lo que yo siento por ti… parece que no fui muy bueno en esconderlo- tomó el rostro de la ninja y unió sus frentes. Tenía un aroma tan delicado, estaban tan cerca.

Se llenó de un poco de calma. Soltó todo el aire en sus pulmones y se escondió el rostro entre el cuello de su alumna que lo aceptó de inmediato. No lo estaba juzgando, no le reprochó nada, sólo acarició su cabellera gris y lo dejó descansar.

No pudo quedarse con Rin, no pudo elegir a su compañera de toda la vida. Estaba con su alumna, una década menor, con todo en contra, la mujer que tenía bien clavada en el pecho. Jamás le diría que la había elegido a ella, sería un secreto.

-No tengo a dónde ir…- declaró. No podía volver con Rin.

-Claro que sí-

Se recostaron en la cama. Kakashi se acercó a su alumna con cierto cuidado. La luz de la vela la iluminaba de forma especial, su rostro se veía concentrado en sus propios pensamientos, su pecho subía y bajaba con cierta imprecisión pero después se giró para verlo de frente. Sus ojos jade estaban preocupados, Kakashi se preguntó si estaría pensando en Katetsu, no quería incomodarla, quizás ella ya había elegido a otro.

-Lamento todo lo que sucedió- acarició su rostro de nuevo. Su sensei se veía tan derrotado, exhausto.

-También yo-

La joven quería hacer algo por el ninja, intentar levantar un poco su ánimo, no sería fácil, acababa de enterarse que no sería papá, quizás él ya se había ilusionado con la idea. Lo que menos le preocupaba era Rin que ahora sabía un poco de la casi relación que mantuvo con su sensei, no le importaba lo traicionada que se pudiera sentirse, sólo estaba concentrada en el hombre que estaba recostado a su lado.

Había ido con ella por una razón, pero no se permitió seguir imaginando lo que sucedería más adelante, estaban en medio de un caos entero como para pensar que todo saldría de la mejor manera.

No se atrevían a acercarse más, aún no se sentía correcto tocarse, dejarse llevar por lo que sentían. Las heridas estaban muy frescas, pero estaban juntos y eso parecía ser un buen inicio.

Esa noche durmieron juntos, y Sakura no necesitó más, tenerlo tan cerca, sintiendo su calor y su respiración. Pensó que su sensei no podría dormirse enseguida, pero después de acostarse juntos, no pasó más de media hora cuando la respiración de su sensei se volvió más espaciosa y rítmica, se acercó a ella y se refugió en su pecho, la abrazó y durmió durante toda la noche sin interrupciones. Le preocupaba el estado de ánimo en el que había llegado, no quería ni pensar en la conversación que había mantenido con Rin para llegar en ese estado. Estaba segura de que no había sido fácil, pero necesitaba creer que lo peor ya había pasado, que esa pareja podía llegar a un fin pacífico.

Despertó tranquilamente. Había sido una buena noche, los problemas seguían ahí, pero ya no parecían tan grandes, no con sus sensei recostado sobre su pecho, durmiendo como un niño pequeño. Le fue imposible no sonreír, estaba disfrutando de esa sensación, había sido mejor de lo que imaginaba. Él era el hombre con el que quería despertar siempre, su corazón latía con tanta calma, se sentía llena de esperanza. Hundió la nariz en su cabellera gris y su aroma la inundó, su cabello aunque fuera rebelde era suave y se quedó ahí.

Era más que evidente que seguía enamorada de él, igual que dos años antes. Creyó haberlo superado, pensó que había logrado enterrar lo que sentía cuando aún era una niña, se creyó demasiado ingenua para amar, pero el tiempo no había funcionado, sólo se engañó a ella misma. Lo sabía porque no estaba empezando a quererlo, ya lo quería. Desde hacía dos años. Era imposible no hacerlo, era un hombre inteligente, talentoso, intenso y con ese toque de misterio que le aumentaba el ritmo cardiaco.

Kakashi comenzó a despertar con cierta pereza. Estaba en los brazos de una mujer, en los brazos de su alumna. No olvidó ni por un instante dónde estaba ni con quien. Aún había demasiados problemas, aún seguía la culpa por la forma de tratar a Rin, pero estaba con la mujer que deseaba estar.

Estaba despertando en los brazos de su alumna, rodeado de su calor, entre su aroma y sus sábanas, era un momento muy íntimo, y él había estado esperando por eso. Escuchando el latir tranquilo de su alumna, lo abrazaba con ternura, lo mantenía cerca de su cuerpo, no le molestaba compartir su calor, era la primera mujer que sentía tan cerca.

-¿Sabías que Rin no estaba embarazada? -

-Shizune-san me lo dijo…-

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-

-No era correcto, era un asunto demasiado privado y no podía entrometerme-

Kakashi se refugió con más vehemencia en el pecho de su alumna, la cual lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. No le molestaba la cercanía que compartían y que había nacido tan sólo unas semanas atrás, parecía increíble que ahora estuvieran de ese modo, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Así era el amor, un buen dia se encuentra a la persona correcta y entonces todo se ve distinto, el tiempo parece transcurrir de diferente forma,las semanas parecen más importantes que los años y se te clava una mujer en el centro del corazón.

Kakashi le había estado dando vueltas a todo el asunto, ¿De verdad hablaba tanto de Sakura? Sí recordaba haberlo hecho, su alumna tenía un toque muy especial que siempre le vino muy bien al equipo. Ella tenía ternura y era fresca, muy diferente a Natuto y Sasuke, era entendible que hablara de ella, de cómo mejoraba todo; nunca se dio cuenta de que lo hacía en demasía y que de forma evidente.

Lo llenaba de culpa pensar que Rin había logrado notar la forma en que veía a su alumna, cuando sus ojos recorrían cada centímetro de ella, desde la punta de los pies hasta el último cabello rosado. Siempre con ese brillo tan especial.

En cuanto a la forma de comportarse con ella, bueno, su alumna siempre lograba hacerlo conversar y el silencio era cómodo, no tenía que esforzarse mucho. Con Sakura era tan fácil.

Levantó la vista y se encontró con el hermoso rostro de su alumna, tenía los ojos cerrados, algunos mechones rosas caían sobre sus mejillas, era preciosa. Fue imposible no sonreír, necesitaba intentarlo con su alumna, y quería, anhelaba que todo marchara bien. Con ella entre sus brazos, era muy fácil. Las palabras de Rin sonaban tan lejanas, ella debía equivocarse.

-Lo arreglaré todo, y pronto- le susurró en el oído- No quiero que te preocupes por nada, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Pero…-

-No, no quiero que nada borre tu sonrisa, Sakura, la necesito…-

Se tuvo que marchar, se levantó con pereza y dejó a su alumna recostada en la cama. Su pequeño cuerpo estaba cubierto por las mantas, tenía un toque de sensualidad mezclado con su ternura que la volvía una tentación difícil de evitar. Su expresión estaba llena de preocupación, pero al despedirse le dedicó una fina y delicada sonrisa. Lo único que necesitaba.

Cuando salió estuvo tentado a rogarle que dejara a Katetsu esa misma mañana, no lo quería ni un poco cerca de ella, no quería que volviera a tocarla ni que la Aldea los viera como una pareja. Pero desistió de la idea, primero arreglaría sus propios problemas, y estaba seguro de que Sakura lo elegiría a él como él la había elegido a ella. Tenía que aferrarse a algo.

Llegó hasta su casa, pensó en tocar pero no tenía sentido, no podía comportarse como un extraño con la que había sido su mujer. Entró pero todo estaba en silencio. Seguramente aún estaba recostada, era temprano.

Subiría, recogería sus cosas y saldría, buscaría un nuevo sitio para él y empezaría de nuevo. Subió pero el dormitorio estaba vacío, fue el primer indicio de que algo andaba mal.

-¡Rin!- gritó con fuerza. Pero fue silencio lo que obtuvo -¡Rin!-

Revisó cada rincón, pero no estaba en casa. No tenía sentido, ella no debía estar en ningún otro lugar. Subió de nuevo al dormitorio, la cama estaba perfectamente tendida, nada estaba fuera de su lugar. Pero de pronto se le ocurrió una idea que le revolvió el estómago. Abrió el guardarropa de Rin. Estaba vacío. Ni una sola prenda quedaba en los cajones. El equipo ninja de Kakashi también faltaba.

-¡Joder! - gritó con fuerza y salió disparado a la Torre Hokage.

Llegó en cuestión de minutos, la culpa apenas lo dejaba respirar. Entró con la Godaime sin siquiera tocar.

-Es Rin, se fue de la Aldea-

Sakura paseaba por la Aldea. Aún estaba un poco confundida, pero quería creer que todo terminaría bien. Estaba caminando sin mucha dirección cuando se encontró con su compañero.

-¡Naruto!- gritó con fuerza. Su rubio amigo le ofreció una gran sonrisa. Con todo lo que había pasado, había olvidado que ya era hora de que regresara. Su compañero había crecido, era evidente, era más alto y su rostro más maduro. No esperó ni un segundo más y se lanzó a sus brazos. Naruto le correspondió a su gesto. Lo tomó como una señal de que todo debía ir bien. El equipo siete no se separaría, su compañero había llegado.

-Es bueno verte, Sakura- chan- su rubio amigo estaba ligeramente sonrojado pero le ofrecía su típica sonrisa.

-Los dejaré solos para que puedan ponerse al día- Jiraiya les guiñó el ojo y como dijo, los dejó solos.

-Tienes que contarme todo, Naruto- lo tomó del brazo y comenzaron a caminar por la Aldea -Haz cambiado tanto, ahora eres más alto que yo-

-Tú nos has cambiado nada, Sakura- chan- le ofreció una sonrisa que acompañaba a lo que creía era un halago. No había cambiado tanto después de todo.

Lo había extrañado más de lo que admitía, era parte de su equipo, le tenía un inmenso cariño y le encantaba el buen humor que siempre mostraba, la contagiaba de alegría y ella lo necesitaba en esos momentos. Además estaba ansiosa por ver el resultado de su entrenamiento, parecía más seguro y confiado, tenía una chispa de expectación que la llenaba de curiosidad.

Caminaron un buen rato, su compañero le relataba emocionado cada detalle de su entrenamiento, cada nueva técnica y lección aprendida. Su voz era más ronca pero igual de escandalosa, mientras relataba extendía las manos y parecía un niño pequeño. Pero era evidente que tenía una pizca de madurez que le venía muy bien, era un joven atractivo que comenzaba a sobresalir.

Su humor había mejorado mucho, se sentía más tranquila y relajada. Más esperanzada sobre el futuro del equipo siete, su compañero era el apoyo que estaba buscando. Su mente estaba más despejada y había una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Parecía increíble que la última vez que lo vio, fue la misma noche en la que declaró su amor hacia su sensei, habían pasado tantas cosas desde entonces.

-¿Cómo va tu entrenamiento, Sakura-chan? -

-Tsunade-sama es demasiado estricta, pero es la mejor decisión que he tomado-

-Estoy seguro de que seremos el equipo más fuerte de toda la Aldea. Nadie podrá superarnos-

-Sólo quiero aportar algo, ser útil…-

\- Siempre lo has hecho, Sakura-chan- le ofreció una sonrisa serena y confiada. -¿Cómo está Kakashi- sensei?-

Estaba a punto de responder cuando Shizune apareció. Era claro que había tenido que correr para alcanzarlos. No eran buenas noticias y Sakura lo sabía, el rostro de la médico lo decía todo. A la ninja se le encogió el estómago, quizá Rin le había confesado a la Hokage todo lo que había sucedido, no quería ni pensar en lo que la Godaime le diría, no tenía justificación.

-Los esperan en la Torre Hokage- anunció con un tono lleno de preocupación- Es bueno verte de nuevo, Naruto. Jiraiya-sama nos anunció tu llegada-

-¿Qué sucede, Shizune-san? - Naruto también presentía que algo andaba mal.

-Es mejor que Tsunade-sama hable con ustedes- pero observó a Sakura de forma tan peculiar que no hizo más que preocuparla más. Se aferró con fuerza al brazo de su compañero y deseó que no la juzgaran con dureza.

-¿Estás bien, Sakura-chan?- le preguntó en un susurro su compañero. Debía ser evidente su turbación.

-Sí, es sólo que no era la bienvenida que me hubiera gustado darte, llena de problemas-

Entraron a la habitación, estaban: la Hokage, Jiraiya, Kakashi y ellos dos más Shizune, todos en completo silencio. Su sensei veía por la ventana, les daba la espalda y Sakura se sintió más sola que nunca. Como si no la conociera, no quería pensar que la estaba dejando sola. Sintió que su corazón se detenía.

-¿Qué sucede, Abuela? -

-Rin abandonó la Aldea- anunció preocupada.

Sakura dejó de escuchar la explicación que daba la Hokage donde relataba que Kakashi había notado su ausencia esa mañana, y después de buscarla por toda la Aldea y toda la mañana declararon su desaparición. Explicaron sólo ligeramente los problemas que Rin había tenido con Kakashi como la causa probable de su huída.

Naruto estaba tan sorprendido como Sakura. Hizo unas cuantas preguntas, ofreció su ayuda para buscarla e incluso le prometió a su sensei que la encontraría. Que todo volvería a ser como antes y trató de quitar la culpa que pudiera sentir por ser el causante del abandono de Rin.

Pero era Sakura la que apenas y soportaba la culpa, no podía ni siquiera levantar los ojos del suelo. Esta vez no sintió la mirada de su sensei sobre ella, no intentó encontrar sus ojos jade para tranquilizarla. Todo se había terminado.

Si Rin no había logrado separarlos estando en la Aldea, sí lo había hecho con su huída.


	9. EL SANBI

EL SANBI:

Yamato había creado un casa para que el grupo entero pudiera descansar. Era un gran grupo y aún seguían en espera de más ninjas.

Originalmente él había partido de misión con el equipo Kurenai, Kiba, Shino y Hinata. Había ido a una misión de reconocimiento que pronto se convirtió en un verdadero reto. Recibieron un grupo de apoyo en el que estaba Sakura.

Las misiones a su lado aún eran difíciles, no podía verla sin lamentarse el rumbo que había tomado todo. Rin seguía desaparecida. La habían buscado por todos lados, se habían creado misiones sólo para seguir su rastro, se escribió al resto de las Aldeas para pedir su colaboración, pero nada de eso funcionó. Rin seguía tan desaparecida como el primer día. Y la culpa seguía igual de fresca.

Sakura estaba descansado en la Casa de Madera que Yamato había creado. Le gustaba tener misiones con él, era un buen descanso de su sensei. Aún no superaba la maraña de sentimientos que la embargaban cuando sus ojos se encontraban de manera accidental.

Su sensei no era capaz de mantener la mirada, apenas le hablaba y sólo cuando era necesario. Sakura comenzaba a dejar aquella fugaz relación atrás, le había costado Kotetsu, no pudo seguir con él, pero había sido lo mejor. Necesitaba un poco de calma para ella misma, conseguir paz y mitigar el sentimiento de culpa por la ausencia de Rin.

Su sensei parecía perdido, su mirada estaba distraída la mayor parte del tiempo y llegaba tarde a todos lados, siempre traía un libro entre la nariz y comenzaba a lucir desinteresado por todo, Sakura lamentaba que aún necesitara tanto a Rin, era evidente que la extrañaba. La kunoichi deseaba que algún día ella volviera, quería ver al sensei que conocía.

Así que le gustaba ir a misiones sin él, presentía que su sensei quería un respiro de ella también, no le gustaba tenerla tan cerca y así sería más fácil para ambos. Necesitaban un poco de tiempo para que todo volviera a su lugar. Para que pudiera superar su presencia.

Kakashi terminó de hablar con Yamato para ponerlo al tanto de los que estaba sucediendo, las preocupaciones y las posibilidades que tenían. Estaban en la única habitación con puerta en toda la mansión, era la mejor para poder hablar sin intromisiones.

Volvieron a la habitación que compartían con ambos grupos. La mayoría tomaba un pequeña siesta, les esperaba una misión difícil y lo mejor era descansar. Observó a Sakura recostada, ahora sólo procuraba verla cuando ella no se daba cuenta, no podía dejar de notar lo preciosa que era y no se negaría el placer de verla, aunque fuera a escondidas. Era cierto que desviaba la vista cuando sus ojos se encontraban de manera accidental, pero era porque no soportaba verla sin que surgiera el deseo latente de tocarla. Además aún la seguía cuidando, le había advertido a Yamato que cuidara de ella en cada misión a la que iban sin él, le insistía en lo delicada que era y lo importancia de mantenerla a salvo. No le importaba lo que Yamato pudiera pensar, lo importante era que su alumna regresara sana y salva.

Sakura no podía dormir, estaba demasiado inquieta como para estar acostada esperando. Se levantó y echó un vistazo a su alrededor, Naruto no estaba. Suspiró con desesperación y salió para buscarlo. Recorrió la mansión de Madera pero no lo encontró, al final llegó a la única habitación que tenía puerta.

-Naruto- susurró entrando a la habitación. Pero estaba vacía, iba a salir pero decidió admirar la noche en el pequeño balcón.

Era una noche hermosa, Sakura había comenzado a disfrutar de los pequeños detalles que le ofrecían las misiones, la amistad con nuevas Aldeas, con la Arena en especial, había prometido volver allá, después de la misión de rescate del Kazakage los lazos entre ambas Aldeas se fortalecieron y sería una buena oportunidad para aprender aún más. Kankuro no había dejado de reiterar su deseo de verla de nuevo. Y era el momento para tomarse un descanso. La Hokage pensaba lo mismo, ya todo estaba dispuesto para su partida en una semana.

El aire frío sacudió su melena rodada. Se abrazó a sí misma para apaciguar el frío de la noche. Pero sintió que unos brazos la rodeaban. Un aroma demasiado familiar inundó sus pulmones.

-No deberías estar sola- le susurró en el oído. Su piel se erizó involuntariamente.

Recordaba su calor. Su sensei apoyó la barbilla sobre su hombro y sus manos llegaron hasta su vientre. La abrazaba como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, como si no hubiera nada que lo separara.

No podía ser tan simple, su sensei no había demostrado seguir interesado en ella. Ya no la veía de la misma forma, apenas le hablaba.

Kakashi no podía seguir soportando la angustia por estar sin Sakura. Había intentado alejarse de ella, trató de seguir su camino, de respetar la ausencia de Rin, pero no dejaba de pensar en su alumna. Seguía la culpa clavada en el pecho, el miedo de arruinar lo único que le importaba, la amenaza tan amarga de que jamás sería feliz, que ninguna mujer podría amarlo cuando notara el desastre que era, la vergüenza de sentirse tan atraído a una jovencita una década menor. Todo estaba demasiado en contra, y él lamentaba no sufrir la pérdida de Rin como era debido. Se había cambiado de casa, comenzó una nueva vida a la que pronto se acostumbró y aunque seguía profundamente preocupado por Rin, sólo quería asegurarse que ella estuviera bien, aún con todo lo que sucedió, no anhelaba otra oportunidad a su lado.

Además le había costado mucho observar a su alumna sin poder tocarla, así que intentó evitarla a toda costa. Tragarse los celos y fingir indiferencia cuando notaba las atenciones de otros ninjas. Estaba cansado, y la necesitaba. Ya era suficiente de culpa y miedo.

-Te eché de menos- le aseguró inhalando su delicado aroma -No tienes idea de cuánto-

-Creí que me había olvidado-

La giró con delicadeza hasta quedar de frente. Extrañaba verse reflejado en esos ojos jade, extrañaba su cabello rosado, la forma en la que todo combinaba perfectamente en ella, con su piel blanca.

-Eres hermosa- le aseguró acariciando su mejilla -No se puede olvidar a una mujer como tú-

Se bajó la máscara ante los ojos curiosos de su alumna. Le dedicó una sonrisa antes de que sus labios se unieran. Estaban un poco fríos, pero seguían siendo suaves. Era increíble que fuera la primera vez que la estuviera besando, habían compartido una noche juntos, le susurró cómo le haría el amor, hablaron durante horas y, sin embargo, era la primera vez que se besaban. Y era mejor de lo que durante muchas noches imaginó.

La tomó por la nuca y la acercó más. Estaba sediento de ella. La besó con más fuerza, sintió a su alumna corresponderle. Sus lenguas se acariciaron con suavidad, se acostumbraban al otro, disfrutaba del momento. No hacía falta respirar. No quería separarse, temía que todo fuera un sueño, que ella se alejara.

Su alumna comenzó a bajar los besos hasta llegar a su mentón. Lo delineaba con cuidado, sus delicadas manos se aferraban a su chaleco Jounin. La sangre comenzaba a hervirle.

Abrió los ojos, se encontró con el rostro de su alumna, estaba sonrojada y eso le agregaba un toque sensual. Necesitaba tocarla, probar su piel. Se acercó hasta su cuello, ladeó su cabeza y apartó unos mechones rosados para poder besarla con más libertad. Cuando sus labios tocaron su piel su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró, instintivamente cerró los ojos. Ella era suave, tierna, con un aroma exquisito. Lo estaba disfrutando, bajó sus manos que estaban en su cintura y llegó hasta su trasero, la sintió tensarse pero no se alejó, eso le indicó que podía continuar. La acercó más a su cuerpo, la encerró entre el balcón y sus brazos, la besó con más ímpetu. Había esperado mucho por ese momento.

Pero cometió un error que lo dejó helado: abrió los ojos y la vista era hermosa, su alumna era perfecta, pero más atrás, allí en el bosque, estaba Rin. Lo veía con esa misma amargura, estaba parada observándolos, veía como él tocaba a otra mujer, a su alumna.

. El ninja se quedó helado, sintió su cuerpo paralizarse. Sacudió la cabeza, eso debía ser un truco de su imaginación, la culpa por tocar a otra mujer, pestañeó con fuerza pero seguía ahí, y eso no era lo peor de todo, detrás de ella, entre las sombras, había un Akatsuki, el de la máscara naranja. Estaba paralizado.

-¿Qué sucede?- la voz de Sakura lo volvió a la realidad. Se encontró con sus grandes ojos jade, estaba confundida, como él.

-Yo, allí...- señaló el bosque. Pero estaba vacío. La joven siguió su mirada, pero tampoco vio nada.

-Creo que es mejor que volvamos con el resto-

Sakura se escabulló del balcón y avanzó hasta la puerta. La vio alejarse y sólo tardó unos segundos en seguirla. No dejaría que nada arruinara ese momento. Lo que vio debió ser una ilusión y eso no lo dañaría. No arruinaría su oportunidad.

-Espera, no te vayas todavía- la tomó de la mano.

Ni siquiera me dio tiempo a responder, la besó con de nuevo, con más fuerza. Ejerciendo su derecho. Tomó su delicado rostro entre sus manos y no la dejó acercarse.

La guió hasta un rincón del cuarto, la acorraló sin dejar sus labios. En ningún momento su alumna pareció intimidarse. Bajó sus manos hasta sus largas piernas, las acarició y levantó su falda. Su pequeño cuerpo estaba su merced, ella era todo lo que necesitaba. La cargó entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta el balcón de nuevo, la sentó en la orilla, se colocó entre sus piernas y disfrutó de tenerla tan cerca, cualquiera que hubiera entrado se hubiera encontrado a un jounin devorando a una jovencita. Recordó aquel sueño que había tenido, pero nada se acercaba a lo que experimentaba ahora, la excitación ante lo que vendría.

Tuvo que separarse para tomar aire, aprovechó el momento para verla a los ojos, para descubrir la pasión que era capaz de reflejar su mirada color jade, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su respiración acelerada. Acarició sus mejillas, lo hizo con mucho cuidado, ella parecía tan delicada y temía romperla. Sonrió ligeramente. Era la mejor sensación que hubiera experimentado, su piel suave y cálida, incluso se sentía un poco torpe, y es que era simple, ella merecía caricias más puras.

Sakura no estaba segura de por qué la mirada de su sensei parecía tan intensa, sus ojos oscuros la observaban de manera tan especial que le robó el aliento. Llevó su mano hasta el rostro del ninja, acarició sus mejillas con cierta timidez pero llena de curiosidad. Era la primera vez que veía su rostro sin máscara, lo acarició con las yemas de los dedos, sus mejillas, su mentón, su nariz, sus finos labios, era un hombre atractivo que la había cautivado desde la primera vez que lo vio. Se vio reflejada en sus ojos oscuros, quizá su color no tenía nada de particular, pero la manera en que la veía. No había otros ojos en los que quisiera verse, no habría otro color más especial para ella.

-Haré cualquier cosa por ti, Sakura- su aliento estaba sobre sus labios. La joven bajó sus manos, abrió el chaleco jounin de su sensei y puso su mano a la altura de su corazón. Lo sentía latir con fuerza y un poco descontrolado. Se acercó sin retirar la mano y besó su cuello, inmediatamente sintió su pulso acelerarse -Es lo que ocasionas en mí- aseguró el ninja.

Sakura se perdió entre los brazos de ese hombre. La besó, levantó su barbilla y la besó con delicadeza, con cuidado pero sin restricciones. Su lengua se enredaba con la suya, sus manos pronto abandonaron su rostro y llegaron hasta sus piernas, las recorrió con cierta necesidad. Mordisqueó sus labios, se acercó tanto como le fue posible.

La cargó entre sus brazos, la llevó adentro de la solitaria habitación. Para ese momento, a Kakashi no le importaba si realmente había visto a Rin en el bosque, si estaba acompañada de un Akatusuki o si seguía ahí, lo único en lo que podía concentrarse era en su alumna. La dejó en el centro de la habitación y comenzó a desvestirse. Se quitó el chaleco ninja y lo dejó en el suelo, lo mismo pasó con su playera, y por último, la camisa sin mangas que también era la responsable de cubrir su rostro. Las dejó caer en el suelo con mucho cuidado, tratando de formar un improvisado colchón donde Sakura pudiera recostarse, estaba decidido a hacerle el amor.

Sakura lo veía atentamente, había un poco de vergüenza en sus ojos, pero predominaba el deseo, la curiosidad. Él sabía perfectamente qué hacer, ya lo había imaginado antes.

Se acercó de nuevo a ella, tomó una de sus manos y la puso sobre su firme pecho. Sakura sería la segunda mujer que lo tocaría, a quien se entregaría. Su alumna tardó unos segundo pero comenzó a acariciar su pecho, con el índice delineó todo su pectoral hasta llegar a su abdomen, cerró los ojos y disfrutó del íntimo contacto. De pronto no eran las manos de Sakura las que exploraban su piel, eran sus labios. Se erizó cada vello de su cuerpo cuando sintió su lengua saborear su pecho. La abrazó y la acercó más, necesitaba que continuara, le fascinaba sentir sus tibios labios sobre él, sobre cualquier parte de su cuerpo. Lo besaba con tanta pasión, su lengua dejaba un rastro húmedo que se convertía en un recordatorio bastante erótico. Fue imposible no reprimir roncos gemidos que salían de su garganta, era la expresión pura del placer que estaba experimentando.

Comenzó a subir la blusa de la joven, con cuidado, centímetro a centímetro. Tuvieron que separarse para que pudiera sacarla por completo, pero valió la pena. Frente a él estaba su alumna semidesnuda, exhibiendo su delicado pecho sólo cubierto por un sostén, podía ver su sensual figura. Pasó la lengua sobre los labios, saboreaba su piel, imaginaba lo suave que debía ser. La tocó con las yemas de los dedos, el cuerpo de su alumna se estremeció, la escuchó exhalar el aire que contenía. Acarició sus hombros, bajó el tirante del sostén y volvió a pasar sus dedos por sus hombros, sentía su boca hacerse agua. No esperó un momento más y besó sus hombros desnudos, sabía exquisita, su piel era dulce, era suave, despedía un aroma embriagante. La envolvió entre sus brazos y la estrujó con fuerza contra su cuerpo, la quería para él, toda. Quizás estaba siendo un poco brusco, su cuerpo era pequeño en comparación con el de él, pero tenía meses deseándola, imaginando cómo sería hacerle el amor y no quería reprimirse.

Besó su cuello, lo hizo con desesperación, una de sus manos aún la tenía bien sujeta de la cintura impidiéndole alejarse aunque fuera un centímetro, la otra mano llegó hasta el pecho de su alumna, sintió su sostén cubrir sus delicados senos y los acarició sobre la tela, los apretó con un poco más de fuerza y terminó por meter la mano dentro. La escuchó gemir, nada escandaloso, era un gemido tan suave y erótico que le llegó hasta la entrepierna. Su piel estaba cálida, era mucho más sedosa y sus senos no tardaron en endurecerse bajo su contacto. Era demasiada tentación como para no ceder, buscó el broche del sostén y lo liberó y todo lo hizo sin dejar de besar su cuello, no soportaba dejar de tocarla. Cuando su pecho firme tocó los erectos senos de su alumna una descarga de adrenalina lo invadió, no quería seguir esperando, su miembro ya latía dolorosamente por el deseo y Sakura debía experimentar algo similar, sólo imaginarla húmeda...

Sus manos llegaron hasta la falda de la ninja y la bajaron con todo y bragas, estaba totalmente desnuda y entre sus brazos. Acarició sus largas piernas, su espalda, cada centímetro de ella era aún más perfecto sin ropa. La tomó entre sus brazos y la cargó, las piernas de la joven se enredaron en su cadera, sólo unos centímetros más abajo del borde de su pantaloncillo, era demasiado sugerente y creaba un roce tan placentero que lo estaba volviendo loco. Su alumna encontró el camino hasta sus labios y lo besó, se besaron con cierta desesperación, sin restricciones con el derecho de un amante.

Kakashi no tuvo problema en recostarla entre sus ropa, ella era tan ligera como una pluma, su cuerpo era pequeño y tan perfecto para él. Se recostaron, estaba sobre ella, sobre su desnudez y aprovecharía esa oportunidad. Sus labios bajaron hasta el descubierto pecho de su alumna y saboreó cada centímetro de piel. Sus senos no tardaron en sucumbir ante su lengua, se volvieron más firmes. Sakura lo tomó por el cabello y lo acercó más a su cuerpo, su espalda comenzaba a arquearse y sus piernas se movían inquietas, entrecortados gemidos salían de sus labios, quería más, lo estaba implorando. La besó con más fuerza, mordisqueó un poco su piel, su lengua se entretenía en cada lugar, succionó con desesperación sus pequeños senos, ella no era la única que deseaba más, una de sus manos masajeó uno de sus seno mientras él devoraba al otro con la boca. La habitación comenzaba a llenarse de suspiros y jadeos, la temperatura se estaba elevando a niveles peligrosos. Pero necesitaba algo, algo más de ella.

Dejó uno de sus senos libres y comenzó a bajar la mano, más debajo de su vientre plano. Hundió un dedo en la intimidad de su alumna, ambos se estremecieron, de la garganta de ambos surgió un gemido lleno de placer. La joven estaba húmeda, lista para recibirlo, su espalda se arqueaba con más fuerza, se movía contra su mano, su cadera se levantaba, sus uñas se enterraban en su espalda. Repitió aquella erótica acción, era para placer de ambos, él lo estaba disfrutando tanto como ella, sólo imaginar que era su miembro el que se deslizaba dentro...

Tuvo que separarse, no soportaría mucho más y quería estar dentro de ella. Se arrodilló frete al cuerpo desnudo de su alumna, la joven mantenía los ojos cerrados con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, con su pecho enrojecido por los besos que hacía recibido y que bajaba y subía con tanta sensualidad que lo hipnotizaba, sus piernas aún se movían inquietas y dejaban expuesta su intimidad. Trago con fuerza, era una imagen que nunca se borraría de la cabeza, no había punto de comparación con esa mujer, su miembro no podía estar más erecto.

Bajó sus pantaloncillos junto a su bóxer, un alivio inmediato que pronto se transformó en una necesidad más grande y urgente. No perdió tiempo, se recostó de nuevo sobre ella y la penetró con decisión, se deslizó entre sus piernas hasta que sus caderas chocaron. Estaba sobre ella y no quería perderse ningún detalle, así que tenía los ojos abiertos; vio su expresión de placer, su boca ligeramente abierta, su rostro completamente sonrojado, nunca dejaba de ser hermosa. La besó en los labios, deseaba mantener ese toque de ternura, no quería que olvidara el respeto que él sentía por ella.

Comenzó a moverse, primero con cautela, esperando que su alumna se acostumbrara a tenerlo tan cerca, pero con el paso de los segundos quería más, necesitaba más. Se movió con más fuerza, con más decisión. Las largas piernas de la joven se enredaron en su cadera, lo acercaron más a su intimidad, su cadera se elevaba y chocaba contra la suya, sus senos rozaban su pecho y comenzaba a moverse sensualmente contra su cuerpo. No podía quedarse atrás, imprimió más velocidad, se hundió más profundo, empujó con fuerza y gastó hasta la última gota de energía en hacer suya a esa mujer. La embestía con derecho, sus cuerpos estaba unidos y sentía su cuerpo inundado de placer, su corazón latía muy rápido pero no se detendría. Se estaba creando una fricción que lo estaba dejando sin aliento, estaba completamente desnudos, comenzaba a crearse una ligera capa de sudor, su alumna despedía un aroma delicioso, la escuchaba gemir repetidamente, enterraba las uñas en su espalda, mordía su hombro, estaba entregada a él, cada parte de ella. Kakashi no quería que terminara, no quería dejar de embestirla, de moverse contra ella, de sentir su humedad rodear a su viril miembro, su cuerpo rozar con el suyo, sentirla tan llena de él.

Siguió moviéndose contra su pequeño cuerpo, entraba y salía, se hundía tan profundo como podía. Y la sintió llegar al final, la sintió estremecerse y suspirar con fuerza contra sus labios, sus piernas lo apretaron con más fuerza, su espalda se arqueó de un modo delicioso que ocasionó que sus senos acariciaran su pecho cubierto por una fina capa de sudor, sudor que no le importaba saborear, bebería hasta la última gota de ella. Bajó sus labios hasta sus desnudos senos y de nuevo los saboreó, no detuvo sus embestidas y Sakura agradeció esa última gota de placer, lo envolvió con tanta ternura y sensualidad entre sus brazos, entre su pecho desnudo, lo inundó de su aroma y lo invitó a terminar dentro y así lo hizo. Sintió cómo invadía su delicado cuerpo y cómo ella lo recibía. Jamás se sintió tan satisfecho.

Le tomó unos minutos poder recuperar un poco de energía, aprovechó para descansar sobre el pecho desnudo de su alumna y dejarse rodear por sus brazos. Acababan de hacer el amor, después de tanto, por fin. El pecho de Kakashi se inundó de tranquilidad, no se había equivocado, su alumna era especial.

Sakura aún tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba exhausta hubiera podido quedarse dormida en minutos pero de pronto recordó dónde estaban: en una misión, y no estaban solos, qué pasaría si alguien decidía buscarlos y los encontraba así. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la melena gris de su sensei, estaba recostado sobre su pecho. Una parte de ella estaba avergonzada de la situación, estaba completamente desnuda, pero también estaba satisfecha, después de todo lo que había sucedido estaban juntos por primera vez. Se sentía de maravilla, él era un hombre increíble en muchos aspectos, seguía tan cautivada por él como hacía más de dos años. Nunca lo superaría, no importaba el tiempo que estuvieran alejados, siempre terminaría por ceder. Era su más grande debilidad.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- el ninja levantó el rostro y sus miradas se encontraron. La veía con cierta preocupación pero con un toque de satisfacción.

-Estoy bien- acarició su rostro con delicadeza -Alguien podría entrar-

-Nunca dejé de pensar en ti- la joven se sorprendió de que sacara el tema de nuevo, se movió ligeramente incómoda y el ninja terminó por alejarse, buscó su chaleco y la cubrió con él. La joven aún no estaba preparada para hablar de eso, era un tema espinoso -Jamás me había sentido de esta forma, aunque no lo creas, es la primera vez que una mujer despierta tanto mi interés y no quiero arruinarlo. Tengo un pasado terrible, me equivoqué, lo sé, pero no me arrepiento porque esto es lo que quiero-

-Me voy a la Arena- declaró bajando la vista.

-¿Qué?- la veía dolido. Le acababa de confesar que lo que quería era ella.

-Lo decidí hace un par de semanas. Necesitaba tiempo... Tsunade-sama creyó que era una buena idea-

-¿Cuánto tiempo te irás?-

-Un mes, tal vez-

Kakashi se quedó en silencio. Las palabras de Rin resonaban en su cabeza, él no merecía ser feliz, su alumna terminaría por abandonarlo, no perdonaría sus errores y se marcharía, ni siquiera soportaría escuchar su pasado sin salir corriendo. Se frotó la cara con ambas manos, necesitaba quitarse ese miedo, pero sin Sakura no haría más que crecer. La había elegido a ella, pero quizá se había tardado mucho en hacerlo. Quizá esa primera noche juntos, más que un comienzo era una despedida. Después recordó todo lo que Sakura debió sufrir cuando él estaba aún con Rin, debía soportar verlos juntos, y no sólo eso, sufrió la falsa alarma de embarazo, había sido demasiado como para pretender que sus sentimientos siguieran intactos. La había lastimado, se alejó de ella como si fuera la culpable, le negó una explicación que merecía. Lo había hecho todo mal.

-Te esperaré, dije que haría cualquier cosa por ti- le dijo levantando el rostro de su alumna con cuidado. La joven le miraba con una expresión de tristeza, pero él le mostró una discreta sonrisa -Te esperaré el tiempo que haga falta. Sólo promete que volverás-

-Lo haré- se acercó a él y se refugió en su pecho. Era apenas una jovencita, en ese momento eran evidentes los años que los separaban.

Tenía que intentarlo y haría que funcionara. Nunca se había sentido de esa forma, y era su alumna la que despertaba esos sentimientos, era evidente que no sería fácil.

-¿Por qué estabas aquí, sola?- le preguntó acariciando su melena rosada. No olvidaba que cuando la encontró estaba vagando por la casa. La escuchó salir de la habitación y no tardó mucho en levantarse él también, para asegurarse que estuviera bien. Pero cuando la vio parada en el balcón, bueno, supo que ya había sido suficiente tiempo sin ella. La culpa no era tan grande en comparación con lo que despertaba ella, ya no.

-Naruto no estaba, me levanté a buscarlo-

-¿Lo encontraste?-

-No, estaba aquí y pensé en volver para avisar su ausencia pero...-

-Creo que es mejor que vayamos a buscarlo- besó la mejilla de su alumna y se puso de pie. Sakura observaba a su alrededor, estaba avergonzada de estar desnuda y de verlo desnudo a él, era normal y eso lo hizo reír -Ven, vamos a vestirte-

La tomó de la mano y la ayudó a incorporarse, buscó su ropa y comenzó a vestirla. Le fascinaba esa timidez en ella, ver sus mejillas sonrojadas, cuando intentaba cubrirse, sin duda esa mujer tenía dos facetas, una tremendamente pasional que lo volvía loco, y otra aún vergonzosa que lo cautivaba profundamente.

Cuando ambos estuvieron vestidos, Sakura de nuevo se refugió en su pecho. Lo quería, podía sentirlo, estaba segura. Pero necesitaba un poco de tiempo, su sensei no era el único lleno de culpa. Además ella lidiaba con una terrible inseguridad, ¿qué sucedería si no era capaz de cubrir el hueco que había dejado Rin en su sensei?, no quería ni imaginar que él pudiera arrepentirse de estar con ella o que extrañara a Rin cuando estuvieran juntos, le aterraba pensar que deseara tocar a otra mujer, que sólo buscara consuelo en ella. Debía lidiar con todo eso y necesitaba tiempo.

Sólo esperaba que cuando volviera, él la estuviera esperando, como prometió.


	10. DOS ESCENARIOS

**UNA EXPLICACIÓN:**

Rin estaba en sentada en las afueras de una cabaña en medio de la nada. Hacía once días desde la captura del Sanbi,

Los últimos meses de su vida habían sido un completo caos. Cuando abandonó la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, no tenía un plan fijo, lo único que sabía era que no podía permanecer en ese lugar, con él. No podría soportar verlo cada día y sentir que todo se había acabado. Necesitaba un respiro, al principio que sólo serían unos días para darle tiempo a Kakashi para recapacitar, para que se diera cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo.

Así que vagó entre los caminos hasta que algo muy raro sucedió: se topó de frente con un Akatuski, lo único que conocía de ellos era por Kakashi, así que tenía una idea de lo peligrosos que eran. Estaba aterrada de estar frente a uno de ellos, su típica vestimenta y una máscara naranja que cubría su rostro. Comenzó a retroceder, no tendría oportunidad, ella ya no era una ninja, comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberse ido de su hogar. Pero entonces él pronunció su nombre.

-Rin…- se quitó la máscara y todo comenzó.

No se había unido a Akatsuki, sólo estaba con él, iba a todas partes y se enteraba de cada plan. A pesar de estar con él, había conservado una esperanza de volver, no dejaba de pensar en Kakashi y pensó que estaría arrepentido y que la echaría de menos, que la estaría buscando y estaría desesperado por verla de nuevo. Ya debía haber aprendido su lección y ella, a pesar de todo, aún lo amaba.

Pero luego los vio. Había ido a esa misión para acompañarlo a él y por mera causalidad los ninjas de la Hoja también estaban ahí, pensó que sería una buena oportunidad para acercase a Kakashi de nuevo, si le decía que volvieran ella estaba dispuesta a dejarlo todo y se iría de nuevo a la Hoja con él. Pero su compañero de toda la vida estaba besando a otra mujer, la devoraba con tanto deseo que parecía ser la única en el mundo para él, tenía entre sus brazos a su alumna, una joven diez años menor. La encerraba en un pequeño balcón, la tenía sujeta de la cintura mientras besaba su cuello como si no estuvieran en una misión con más ninjas, lo indebido que era, lo prohibido de sus acciones ¿desde cuándo era así de rebelde con reglas? Estaba cruzando todos los límites de lo decente. Esa imagen le revolvió el estómago.

Kakashi por fin pareció notar su presencia y se detuvo, estaba segura de que la veía a ella y por lo menos eso sirvió para que se detuviera. Tenía la máscara abajo, había dejado que ella descubriera su rostro y que lo acariciara con todo el derecho de ser la única mujer.

Notó cómo su alumna se escabulló entre sus brazos y él no tardó en ir tras ella, había ignorado su presencia, no le importó comprobar si era la mujer que había abandonado la Aldea por su culpa, no corrió para asegurarse que estuviera bien y pedirle perdón, en lugar de eso fue tras su alumna de cabello rosado, la estaba eligiendo a ella de nuevo y la llevó de nuevo al balcón para seguirla besando. Se entregaba a ella sin importar el lugar donde estaban, que su antigua mujer los estuviera viendo, no se detuvo, no se concentró en nada que no fuera esa mujer.

-¿Es ella?- le preguntó el Akatsuki a su espalda.

-Sí- respondió antes de que la pareja desapareciera de su vista. Kakashi cargó entre sus brazos a su alumna y la llevó adentro, se le veía tan feliz y complacido. Era más que evidente lo que sucedería. Rin se preguntó cuánto tiempo habían respetado su ausencia.

Después de ver esa escena nada fue lo mismo, se desvaneció la idea de volver a la Aldea, No sólo no volvería a ese lugar, acabaría con él.

-¿Estás segura de esto?- le preguntó el Akatsuki interrumpiendo sus pensamientos -Aún puedes volver-

-No hay nada para mí allí, nunca lo hubo-

Era más que evidente la amargura en su voz, el tono lleno de rencor y su mirada fría y distante.

La habían orillado a ese destino, la empujaron a salir de la Aldea, ¿o qué pensaba Kakashi, que ella se quedaría y compartiría la Aldea con su alumna, que los vería forma una pareja frente a todos? De ninguna manera. No la humillarían de tal modo.

Esperaba que fracasaran, que se arruinara lo que fuera que tuvieran porque no se merecían un final feliz. No después de lastimarla tanto, de traicionar su confianza.

-No habrá vuelta atrás- le advirtió él.

-No planeaba volver-

EN LA ALDEA Y UN MES Y MEDIO DESPUÉS:

Sakura estaba llegando a la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas después de más de un mes de ausencia. Se había ido como prometió y ahora estaba volviendo.

El tiempo a solas le había sido de mucha utilidad, su mente estaba más despejada y más llena de su sensei. No hubo un día que no pensara en él, que no recordara su calor y todo lo que despertaba en ella. Lo extrañaba, su corazón latía desbocado cuando pensaba que pronto lo vería.

Aún tenía miedo, aún se sentía insegura de no poder se suficiente para un ninja de tal calidad, no quería aburrirlo y cansarlo de ella, no soportaría que dudara de su compañía o que terminara por arrepentirse de interesarse por ella, por una jovencita de cabello rosado. Pero si él aún la estaba esperando, entonces no habría dudas. Haría lo que fuera para que funcionara, para llenarlo de ella y esperar que eso fuera suficiente.

Ni siquiera quería imaginar lo que sucedería si alguien se llegaba a enterar, la Aldea entera se escandalizaría al saber que el reconocido ninja que copia, poseedor del Sharingan, y que hasta hace poco formaba, junto a Rin, la pareja más perfecta en todo el País del fuego, ahora estaba con su alumna.

¿Qué ocurría si Rin había vuelto a la Aldea durante su ausencia?, quizás la habían encontrado y ahora estaba con su sensei. No quiso seguir pensando en eso, lo mejor sería confiar en que, como prometió su sensei, la estaría esperando. La noche que habían compartido juntos, estando en plena misión y con más ninjas en el mismo lugar, no estaba segura de que fuera un buen comienzo, cruzar los límites, pero no se arrepentía y lo volvería a hacer.

En la entrada de la Aldea la esperaba Naruto, su compañero estaba sentado bajo una sombra pero apenas la vio se echó a correr para alcanzarla.

-¡Sakura-chan!- gritó sacudiendo la mano con fuerza. No tardó mucho en alcanzarla y se detuvo justo enfrente, casi terminaba por estrellarse contra ella.

-También me alegra verte- no esperó más y lo abrazó con fuerza. Lo había echado de menos, su personalidad tan vivaz y su actitud positiva. Estaba acostumbrada a tenerlo cerca, a su voz escandalosa y sonrisa eterna en el rostro. Era su equipo.

-Promete que no volverás a irte- le pidió su rubio amigo que aún la abrazaba con fuerza.

-Bueno, por lo menos ya sientes un poco de lo que yo sentí cuando te marchaste a tu entrenamiento con Jiraiya-sama-

El abrazó terminó y el ninja la acompañó hasta la entrada de la Aldea. Era el único que la estaba esperando. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco desilusionada.

-¿Qué ha pasado durante mi ausencia?- preguntó con doble intención.

-No ha pasado nada interesante, algunas misiones, pero nada es lo mismo sin ti- era egoísta, pero suspiró de alivio. Todo seguía igual y sin embargo él no estaba ahí. Intentó controlar el sonrojo en toda su cara cuando preguntó:

-Kakashi-sensei, ¿está bien?-

-Sí, igual que siempre. Luce más recuperado, llega tarde a todos lados y lee a todas horas, pero creo que en el fondo así es él- Sakura sonrió de acuerdo con lo que su compañero decía -Le recordé toda la semana que llegabas hoy, pero no creo que me estuviera escuchando. Dijo que tenía algo importante qué hacer, una cita o algo así-

-¿Una cita?-

-Sí, algo así. La verdad no estoy muy seguro-

Naruto cambió de tema y comenzó a contarle algo sobre su última misión pero la verdad era que la joven no estaba escuchando nada. Su mente luchaba por asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar, su sensei en una cita, con una mujer que no era ella. ¿se había olvidado tan pronto de ella, de su promesa?

El día pasó eterno, se reportó con la Hokage, tuvo que detallarle toda su estadía en la Arena, el aprendizaje que obtuvo y los acontecimientos más relevantes. Respondió cada pregunta y aclaró cada duda que la Sannin pudiera tener en cuanto al corto entrenamiento en la Arena. Al final, la Hokage vio como una gran decisión el entrenamiento, estaba ansiosa de ver las nuevas técnicas y programó un espacio para verlas al día siguiente.

Por fin pudo salir de la Torre Hokage, Naruto la acompañó hasta su casa, era ya bien entrada la tarde y aún no había visto a sus padres. Quería darse una ducha y descansar un poco. El viaje la dejó exhausta y escuchar que su sensei estaba en una cita, porque aún no lo olvidaba, la había dejado sin ánimos, no lo había visto en todo el día.

-Gracias por acompañarme todo el día, Naruto, y por recibirme- le dio el último abrazo del día.

-Me alegra que estés de vuelta-

La joven entró en su casa donde sus padres ya la esperaban con una gran comida. La recibieron entre abrazos así que su baño y descanso tuvo que esperar. No la dejaron libre hasta unas horas después. Ya cuando la noche había caído.

Subió hasta su habitación arrastrando los pies, realmente estaba exhausta pero su humor había mejorado mucho, había tenido dos grandes y amorosas bienvenidas y era más de lo que podría esperar.

Entró a su habitación y prendió la luz. De su boca salió un grito lleno de sorpresa, no estaba sola.

-¿Qué tal estuvo tu viaje?- su sensei estaba recargado en una de las paredes con un aire de despreocupación que la enfureció. Había estado todo el día en esa Aldea y se le ocurría verla cuando era bien entrada la noche. Cuando tuvo tiempo.

-Bien- respondió con simpleza. Dejó su mochila en el suelo y buscó su pijama para meterse a bañar -¿Ya terminó su cita?-

Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse. Era sólo su sensei y no tenía que estar en su habitación. Estaba celosa y resentida. Le dio la espalda pero las manos de su sensei llagaron hasta su cintura y la abrazó por la espalda. Hundió su rostro en su cabellera rosada e inhaló su aroma, sentir su aliento contra su cuello le provocó un escalofrío.

-¿Estás celosa?- el tono tan divertido en que lo preguntó la hizo enfurecer. Y se hubiera alejado si él no la tuviera bien sujeta de la cintura.

-No. Yo también conocí a alguien en la Arena-

-Estás mintiendo- el cuerpo de su sensei se tensó y aunque su voz sonaba segura, sus músculos delataban en ligero temor de que fuera cierto -Eso no es cierto, y tampoco que yo estuviera en una "cita"-

-¿Qué?-

-Le dije a Naruto que debía reunirme con una compañera ANBU y él automáticamente asumió que era una cita. Se supone que debía ir en misión…-

-¿Y qué hace aquí?-

-Ya deberías saberlo-

Por primera vez en el día, Sakura pudo respirar tranquila. Se dejó envolver en los brazos del ninja. Una sensación tan cálida la invadió por completo, nunca hubiera imaginado sentirse tan completa, tan segura y satisfecha estando en brazos de un hombre. Jamás había disfrutado tanto de un aroma, nunca le pareció tan perfecto un calor como el de él. Cuando estaban juntos no parecían tan malos los años que los distanciaban ni el hecho de que él fuera su sensei, el encargado de instruirla y el líder del equipo siete. Cuando la abrazaba sólo eran un hombre y una mujer, sin pasado y con mucho futuro.

-Te eché mucho de menos- le susurró el ninja contra su oído- Dime que tú también me extrañaste-

-Cada día-

-No vuelvas a alejarte de mí y si te vas, llévame contigo-

La joven se dio la vuelta y se encontró con el rostro de su sensei, la veía con cierta preocupación. Ese hombre ya había sufrido varias pérdidas, demasiadas para una sola personada, aunque fuera un ninja talentoso y reconocido. Acababa de perder a su compañera de toda la vida, pero estaba con ella. La estaba eligiendo.

Bajó la máscara que cubría el rostro de su sensei, no pudo evitar sonreír, era un sensación tan íntima poder verlo sin esa tela que incluso se sentía afortunada. Era un hombre atractivo, lo que todos las mujeres suponían era cierto, no había hombre que se le comparara. Se paró de puntillas y lo besó, lo hizo con tanta dulzura como le fue posible. Acarició su rostro y dejó que él la tomara de la cintura y la acercara todo lo que fuera posible a su cuerpo. Compartían un beso suave, lento, sin prisas ni fuerza. Sus lenguas se enredaron con calma y saborearon al otro.

-Debo tomar una ducha, por qué no te pones cómodo en lo que regreso-

-Lamento no haber podido darte el recibimiento que merecías, en la entrada de la Aldea-

-Olvídalo, esta es mi bienvenida favorita-

Lo dejó y se metió en la ducha. Todo parecía tan natural entre ellos, el hecho de que él la estuviera esperando en su habitación, que la hubiera esperando en su propia casa, que la abrazara con tanto derecho y que pareciera tan cómodo ella, la sorprendía de buena manera, la joven pensó que necesitarían años para llegar a tener esa clase de intimidad.

Cuando salió del baño, el ninja estaba recostado en la cama, se había quitado el chaleco Jounin y también la camisa de manga larga, sólo llevaba una negra sin mangas, tenía el rostro al descubierto, también se había despojado de su banda ninja y también de las sandalias, se veía tan en calma y tan distinto a cuando compartían misiones. Fue hasta la puerta y le puso seguro.

El ninja que copia había estado preocupado todo el día, no hacía falta que Naruto le recordara que ese día llegaría Sakura, él lo sabía perfectamente y tenía dos grandes problemas: el primero era que debía salir de misión. Necesitaban a alguien con experiencia ANBU y él era el más indicado, se suponían que partirían al medio día, así que él pasó toda la mañana intentado convencer a una compañera ANBU que fuera en su lugar. No quería salir de la Aldea ese día, y aunque al final pudo convencerla, tuvo que terminar el día cubriendo a la ANBU en sus tareas, vigiló la fronteras de la Aldea durante todo el día, no pudo moverse del mismo lugar durante horas, demasiado tedioso para él. Si hubiera ido de misión, habría vuelto al día siguiente a primera hora, se habría entretenido más y hubiera sido más provechoso, pero entonces no habría visto a Sakura. El segundo problema era precisamente su alumna, le preocupaba que hubiera cambiado de opinión, que hubiera decidido alejarse de él por los problemas que cargaba, que decidiera que no era el hombre indicado para ella, o peor aún, que hubiera conocido a alguien más, a un joven de su edad, con las misma aspiraciones y sin un pasado tan miserable, no quería ver sus ojos jade llenos de arrepentimiento cuando le dijera que todo debía terminar, que se olvidara de ella y que continuaran cada uno por su lado.

Así que por primera vez en el día, y en más de un mes, pudo respirar tranquilo. Kakashi estaba completamente cómodo, le fascinaba el aroma que reinaba en la habitación de su alumna, le gustaba estar en su cama. No olvidaba la manta que ella le había llevado cuando estaba convaleciente en el hospital y lo mucho que disfrutó de tener algo de ella tan cerca, le gustaba lo que el dormitorio de su alumna reflejaba, a una jovencita un tanto desordenada, los libros no estaba en su lugar y había ropa donde no debería estar, pero de alguna todo funcionaba de esa forma. No era como Naruto, el sí que tenía un desastre, Sakura tenía pequeños toques de desorden que la volvían encantadora a sus ojos.

Cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la calma de estar con su alumna, sonaba tan extraño pensar que estaba compartiendo tanto con ella, pero así eran las cosas, así las quería él.

Sintió que la joven se recostaba a su lado, su piel estaba un poco fría por el baño, su cabello aún esta húmedo pero seguía conservando su peculiar aroma, ese que lo volvía loco. La abrazó y la acercó a su él. La médico se refugió en su pecho y suspiró con tranquilidad.

-¿Ahora sí me dirás cómo te fue en la Arena?- le había encantado verla celosa. Había valido la pena el error de Naruto para verla de esa forma.

-Fue una buena experiencia, disfruté mucho estar allá…- Kakashi pudo notar que el silencio que le siguió no fue uno tranquilo, como si no tuviera nada más que decir, era más bien como si estuviera decidiendo si seguir hablando o no.

Kakashi abrió los ojos y levantó el rostro de su alumna, sus ojos jade lo esquivaban, pero sus manos se aferraron más a él.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Pasó algo en la Arena?- besó su frente -Puedes confiar en mí-

-La ultima semana, antes de regresar…- comenzó su alumna aún indecisa -Hubo una misión a la que me ofrecí ir como parte de un grupo médico. Fue una misión de dos días, y la última noche, cuando todos dormían, escuché un alguien me llamaba. Me levanté, estábamos en pleno desierto y no había lugar dónde esconderse y aún así no veía a nadie. Pero seguía escuchando mi nombre, antes de que me diera cuanta me alejé del grupo, seguí la voz. Dejé de escuchar mi nombre y pensé en volver, me di la vuelta, todo estaba muy oscuro y las antorchas del campamento estaban muy lejos. Pero frente a mí estaba alguien, podía sentir su presencia, oía su respiración, creí que era Sasuke…-

-¿Sasuke?-

-Sí, era el Sharingan- un escalofrío la recorrió por completo cuando recordó aquella noche. Kakashi la apretó con fuerza, más de la necesaria -Creí que sería él así que lo llamé, pero nadie respondió, estaba a unos metros de mí. Veía el Sharingan, pero era sólo uno, un solo punto rojo. Creí estaba imaginando todo, pero luego escuché su voz… dijo que pronto pagaríamos todo, que no estaría a salvo contigo porque tú no sabes proteger a nadie…- cuando terminó su relato estaba temblando. A Kakashi le costó mucho poder dominarse, estaba tan asustado como su alumna, no por él, por ella. Porque era cierto, no había protegido a nadie.

-¿Se lo dijiste a la Godiame?- no tenía ni idea de quién podría ser. Era evidente que no era Sasuke, él no tenía razones para hablar con Sakura, para asustarla de esa forma.

-No. Eso fue todo lo que recuerdo, desperté en mi campamento por la mañana, todo fue un sueño- Kakashi no lo creía. El miedo que estaba sintiendo no era cosa de una pesadilla.

-¿Estás segura de que no viste o escuchaste nada más?-

-No, desperté en mi tienda. Tenía unas marcas en el rostro, pero eran de arena…-

-¿Qué marcas?-

-Eran rectangulares, una en cada mejilla. No las vi, sólo me quité la arena del rostro-

No podía ser cierto, debía ser sólo una coincidencia que Rin hubiera tenido marcas similares cuando aún era una ninja.

No quería pensar que aquella noche, la primera vez que estuvo con su alumna durante la misión del Sanbi, realmente pudiera haber visto a Rin. Y si eso pasó, no estaba relacionado con Sakura, no podía estarlo. No había nadie que quisiera dañarla, no tenía sentido.

-¿Fue un sueño, verdad?-

Kakashi se frotó el rostro, pero se esforzó por parecer más tranquilo de lo que en realidad estaba. Tenía que dejar de imaginar cosas, no habría nada que los pudiera separar. Ambos necesitaban tiempo para que la culpa terminara de desaparecer.

-Sí, lo fue- la abrazó con fuerza y besó la punta de su nariz. Sus ojos jade aún estaban asustados -No dejaré que nada te pase. Estoy contigo-

Quería prometerle que todo estaría bien, pero no se atrevía a hacer una sola promesa más, no podría romper otra, esta vez tendría que dejar que sus acciones hablaran por él.

La besó con fuerza, se colocó sobre ella y esperó a que el miedo a perderla desapareciera. No podía seguir imaginando que Sakura no hubiera soñado aquella noche, que realmente alguien la había amenazado y que estuvo en verdadero peligro. Razón de más para que a partir de ese momento no se volviera a alejar de ella, para no perderla de vista ni un solo segundo.

De apoco sintió que comenzaban a relajarse, el cuerpo de la joven se relajó bajo sus caricias y comenzó a responder al deseo que surgía.

La necesitaba en ese momento. Las dudas desaparecerían y sabría que esa noche estaría a salvo entre sus brazos. No había planeado tocarla esa noche, supuso que estaría muy cansada, pero mientras un beso así cada sentido comenzó a despertar. El miedo y la preocupación se convirtieron en excitación, la quería sentir más cerca, necesitaba estar dentro de ella.

No dejó de besarla ni un solo segundo, estaba desesperado por esa mujer, por lo que ocasionaba en él, nunca nadie lo había llevado de un extremo a otro, de la tranquilidad de estar recostados en la misma cama, hasta encender cada fibra de su cuerpo en minutos, nunca hubiera pensado que sería su alumna la responsable. Sus manos bajaron hasta las piernas de la joven, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que ella no llevaba shorts de pijama, sólo una blusa larga que llegaba hasta sus muslos, perfecta para el momento. No quería perder tiempo, habría más noches para ser romántico y seductor, tomarse las cosas con más calma, pero en ese momento sólo quería hacerla suya. Su mano se escabulló entre las piernas de la joven y la sintió húmeda, ella también lo necesitaba, eso terminó de encenderlo y ocasionó que perdiera la última gota de autocontrol que había intentado conservar.

Bajó las bragas de su alumna y separó sus piernas. Levantó un poco su pijama para que nada pudiera estorbar. Muy a pesar suyo tuvo que separar, se arrodilló frente a ella y bajó su pantaloncillo junto a su ropa interior. Su miembro erecto palpitaba dolorosamente, no podía esperar más. Se acercó a ella, levantó sus piernas hasta colocarlas sobre sus hombros, su cadera se levantó ligeramente, era la posición perfecta. La penetró de una sola embestida, se deslizó con tanta facilidad entre su humedad.

Se comenzó a mover contra su pequeño cuerpo, se encontró se encontró con sus suaves labios y la besó con fuerza, los mordió con desesperación. Lo estaba volviendo loco la fricción que se estaba creando entre sus caderas, lo húmeda que estaba, sus largas piernas que estaban en sus hombros, permitiendole entrar más profundo.

Quizá no era la posición más romántica, pero esa noche sólo quería saciar el deseo que los consumía a ambos y estaba seguro de que su alumna lo agradecería, podía sentir que ella lo estaba disfrutando. Sus jadeos eran más ruidosos, su cadera le devolvía el placer moviendose sensualmente contra él, sus manos no podían estar quietas pero se aferraban a las cobijas con fuerza, tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás, estaba entregada a él, cada fibra de ella. Sin vergüenza, sin restricciones, dejaba que la tomara llena de confianza y eso era más estimulante.

Siguió embistiendola, incluso con cierta brusquedad pero ansiaba llegar más hondo, quería exprimir hasta la última gota de su esencia y lo estaba haciendo. No se había dado cuenta de que troncos gemidos estaban saliendo de su garganta hasta que sintió la boca seca, lo estaba disfrutando, demasiado. Por esa mujer estaba rompiendo muchas reglas, la primera era estar con ella precisamente, con su alumna diez años menor, la segunda fue susurrarle al oído cómo le haría el amor, en el hospital mientras estaba convaleciente y cuando tenía a alguien más, la tercera fue pasar una noche con ella, la cuarta fue hacerle el amor en plena misión y arriesgandose a que los descubrieran, y la quinta era estar haciéndole el amor de nuevo, pero en casa de sus padres, en su propio dormitorio. Nunca habían importando tan poco los límites estando con ella.

El ritmo desenfrenado duró más tiempo del necesario, la sintió llegar al final pero no se detuvo, no quería que terminara. Siguió moviendose, entrando en ella, la forma en la que su humedad lo rodeaba y cómo se expandia hasta sus muslos, era una fortuna que la cama no crujiera bajo el peso de ambos, con las rudas embestidas.

Estaba excitado, le fascinaba la forma en la que Sakura seguía repondiendo, su cuerpo comenzaba a despertar de nuevo y seguía entregandose a él como si fuera la primera vez. Lo dejó entrar en ella hasta que sus ansias se convirtieron en una descarga de placer que lo sacudió y la sintió llegar con él, esta vez, juntos.

Por un instante su mente quedó en blanco, fue en ese instante en el que la llenó con su esencia. Invadió de una forma completamente íntima su tierno cuerpo.

Acabó con una ligera capa de sudor sobre su frente, su corazón parecía salir de su pecho y su mente no generaba un sólo pensamiento cuerdo. Se concentraba en el punto donde sus cuerpos se unían, su intimidad que aún lo envolvía, un líquido blanco que escurría por sus muslos.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con el sonrojado rostro de su alumna, su boca ligeramente abierta, sus ojos jade vidriosos pero satisfechos, era la mujer más hermosa que hubiera visto.

En ese momento lo supo, fue como un golpe de realidad que por un instante lo dejó sin aire para luego llenarlo de tranquilidad. Sakura era la mujer que toda la vida había estado esperando para formar una familia. Quería ver esos ojos cada día durante el resto de la vida, quería verla caminar vestida de novia, verla con un vientre abultado y sostener un bebé con el cabello rosado como el de ella, o con sus ojos jade.

La protegería, esa mujer era su futuro. Quizá no era el único que le quedaba, pero el único que quería.

 _Os dejo la explicación en la primera parte porque es necesaria para entender un poco lo que está sucediendo en diferente escenarios. Debido a que no podré extenderme mucho más, no soy dueña de los personajes y no puedo reescribir cada capítulo hasta llegar al final, les dejo esta aclaración._

 _Espero que disfruten este capítulo, el último antes de nuestro esperado EPÍLOGO, donde intentaré desenredar toda esta maraña de problemas y darle el final adecuado y que ustedes se merecen._

 _Le mando un beso con musha musha baba._

 _YOYO_


	11. EÍLOGO

EPÍLOGO:

Kakashi estaba terminando de vestirse. Se observó en el espejo e intentó peinar su rebelde cabellera gris, fue en vano. Aún seguí portando su característica máscara, pero ahora sólo llegaba hasta la nariz, ambos ojos estaban descubiertos. Había perdido el Sharingan durante la última Gran Guerra. Había demasiados recuerdos aún, le fue imposible no repasar lo que había sucedido en los últimos meses, la forma en la que todo había acabado, estuvo a punto de convertirse en un desastre, de realmente perderla.

 _Flashback:_

No podía creer lo que veía, debía estarlo imaginando, algún truco de su mente o era una pesadilla.

Obito estaba frente a él, sin máscara, ni esa máscara naranja que siempre había utilizado para esconder su verdadera identidad, y no sólo eso, se habían encontrado un par de ocasiones, formaba parte de Akatsuki, el mismo grupo que destruyó la Hoja, que estuvo a punto de llevarse a Naruto y que había logrado secuestrar a Gaara, que causaba tanto miedo y destrucción. Se negaba a creer que él fuera el responsable de todo, el iniciador de la Guerra. Y a su lado, estaba Rin. Estaba viva y al lado de Obito, detrás de toda la Guerra y el caos.

Lo sofocó ver esa escena, eran sus dos compañero de equipo, la razón por la que había llegado tan lejos. En ese momento no sintió culpa, estaba furioso. Ellos dos habían olvidado las enseñanzas de Minato, su entrega con la Aldea y el compromiso para protegerla, se enfureció con Obito por dejar que el odio lo hubiera manipulado de esa forma. Y Rin, no había justificación para lo que estaba haciendo, él pudo equivocarse al lastimarla pero eso no le daba derecho a vengarse de manera tan desastrosa, había ninjas inocentes, Neji había muerto. Y ella había tenido más de una oportunidad para detener la Guerra, pudo detener a Obito, convencerlo del error en el que estaba, pudo volver a la Aldea y explicarlo todo. Pero no lo hizo.

Y Sakura, ella había estado en verdadero peligro, la habían atacado directamente como parte de una venganza absurda. Buscó a su alumna entre la multitud, la joven estaba unos metros atrás, tenía el rostro más pálido y sus ojos jade reflejaban la sorpresa ante lo que veía. Era un blanco fácil, ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a su alrededor.

Corrió hasta ella, estaba parada pero no reaccionaba.

-¡Sakura!- le gritó tomándola del rostro. Por fin sus ojos jade se encontraron con su mirada -¡Tienes que irte de aquí!-

Su relación seguía siendo un secreto, pero en ese momento lo que menos le importaba era evidenciarse, lo que el resto pudiera pensar o el escándalo que surgiera.

-No puedes proteger a nadie, Kakashi- era Obito -Prometiste cuidar a Rin, y está conmigo ahora…-

-¡Esto es diferente!- vociferó el ex ANBU. No se detendría a explicarle por qué Sakura era diferente, porque daría hasta la última gota de vida para protegerla. Estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a ellos, a su equipo, sólo para proteger a su alumna. Recibiría cada golpe por ella, se convertiría en su escudo.

-Tranquilo…- La voz de Sakura estaba llena de calma, incluso le ofrecía una ligerísima sonrisa -Saldremos de esto, juntos-

El ninja hubiera querido apartarla del campo de batalla, llevarla hasta un lugar seguro, era la única manera de estar tranquilo. Sabía que estaba aterrado de no poder protegerla, ¿qué sucedería si después de todo no podía protegerla?, no soportaría perderla, no soportaría volver a la Aldea si no era con ella.

-No lo entiendes, Sakura. No puedo perderte a ti…-

-No me perderás, yo siempre estaré contigo-

Esa no era la respuesta que quería, necesitaba ponerla a salvo. Pero no había tiempo para hablar, estaban en medio de la guerra.

Después de eso, todo se volvió un caos absoluto, el campo de batalla exigía concentración absoluta pero el ninja no perdía de vista a Sakura.

-¿Realmente cambiaste a Rin por esa jovencita?- le preguntó Obito.

-Elegí a Sakura, no me arrepiento-

-Estábamos ahí, en la misión del Sanbi. Rin lo vio todo, los vio en aquella ocasión, no esperabas que se quedara con los brazos cruzados-

-Te lo dije, Sakura es diferente. Con ella no hay límites-

El ninja sabía que no entenderían, ellos no sentían el fuego en su pecho cuando estaba cerca de su alumna, el cúmulo de sentimientos que se formó desde que estaba con ella. La ternura de sentirla tan frágil y pequeña, el cuidado con el que la tocaba por las noches, la satisfacción de tenerla entre sus brazos, el intenso amor que surgía por su alumna. No le importaba si nadie entendía eso, seguiría peleando por la joven, por estar a su lado.

Cuando la Guerra terminó y perdió el Sharingan, Sakura aún lo ayudaba a seguir de pie. Era más que obvio que su relación había quedado al descubierto, sentía las miradas de todos los ninjas de la Hoja sobre ellos, y era justamente lo que no quería, no por él, sino por Sakura, podrían incomodarla. Ella merecía un poco de tranquilidad después de lo que había sucedido. Él no era el único que había cambiado, su alumna ahora lucía un pequeño diamante en el centro de su frente, lo había sorprendido ver el talento y las habilidades que exhibió la joven durante la última pelea. Su nombre se convertiría en leyenda, había sido una de las piezas fundamentales de la última Gran Guerra y estaba profundamente orgulloso. Ahora el único detalle era que no habría ninja que no se fijara en ella.

Rin aún los veía, había sobrevivido y parecía tan lastimada como al principio. Aún no los perdonaba, después de la Guerra y llevar su venganza tan lejos, estaba sola. Dolía verla de ese modo, era su compañera de equipo, habían pasado tantos años juntos y habían compartido momentos importantes, hasta hace unos años aún la consideraba la mujer de su vida.

-Deberías hablar con ella- Sakura lo animó con una sonrisa.

-No estoy seguro…-

-Necesitan hablar-

Sakura se quedó con Naruto y comenzaron a hablar, era sobre la Guerra, la médico se aseguraba de que su compañero estuviera tan bien como fuera posible, pero estaba seguro de que cuando se alejara, Naruto comenzaría a interrogarla, ya estaba imaginando la lluvia de preguntas. Les esperaba un camino largo.

-Nunca quise lastimarte, Rin…-

-Luces tan feliz con ella, más que conmigo y apenas llevan unos meses…-

-Sí fui feliz contigo, es sólo que…-

-Eres más feliz con ella ¿se supone que debo aceptarlo y ya? Pasamos años juntos y parece que los borraste con tanta facilidad- el tono de la mujer no era de reproche, estaba al borde del llanto y eso era lo más doloroso.

-Algún día lo sentirás también, lo que yo siento por Sakura-

-Ya lo sentí, y fue por ti- limpió una solitaria lágrima en su mejilla -No volveré a la Aldea, no puedo-

No le dedicó una sonrisa y tampoco le deseó felicidad. Se alejó de él como si fuera una extraña. No fue fácil dejarla ir, pero no podría darle lo que deseaba. Dio media vuelta y también se alejó. Su alumna lo recibió con una sonrisa.

-Debo admitir que no me lo esperaba- Naruto se rascaba el rubio cabello y mostraba una sonrisa nerviosa -No lo vi venir, sensei. Parece que se quedó con la chica-

-Soy un tipo afortunado- besó la frente de la joven en público, lo estaba haciendo por primera vez poco después de terminar la Guerra. Ya no tendría que seguir escondiendo lo que sentía por su alumna, no más citas a escondidas, ahora podría pasar por la Aldea y sostener su mano con orgullo.

Naruto tenía razón, él se había quedado con la chica y no pensaba dejarla libre para nadie más.

 _Fin Flashback_

El ninja terminó de vestirse, no se permitió volver a pensar en la Guerra ni en nada que pudiera tener recuerdos amargos. Era el día más importante de su vida y no permitiría que nada pudiera arruinarlo.

-¿Sensei, está listo?- Naruto tocó la puerta. Sonaba impaciente -Todos lo están esperando-

El ninja por fin salió de la habitación, estaba nervioso, como jamás lo estuvo -Luce bien, sensei- su alumno también se había vestido para la ocasión -Parece nervioso-

-Lo estoy-

-No tiene por qué estarlo, sólo tiene que pararse frente a todos y…-

-Algún día, y no muy lejano, me entenderás. Es una nueva responsabilidad- intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice y partieron.

Había una multitud esperándolos, todos esperando la ceremonia. Sintió que la boca se le secaba. Estaban amigos y colegas, estaba Guy, estaba la Godaime, sólo faltaba la persona más importante. Tomo su lugar y esperó. El tiempo parecía ir más lento, los segundos se hacían eternos y la espera parecía infinita.

Por fin ella apareció y entonces se quedó sin aliento. Su corazón latió tan aprisa que no escuchaba lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Sus ojos sólo se concentraban en la mujer que se acercaba a él, lucía hermosa, no podía apartar la vista de ella. Era como ver un ángel, era una imagen que jamás se borraría, sintió sus ojos empañarse.

Tomó su mano, su delicada y suave mano, parecía más frágil que nunca.

-Eres la mujer más hermosa- le dijo besando su mano -Gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz-

La joven no parecía estar tan nerviosa como él, tenía un semblante tranquilo pero conmovido, sus ojos jade brillaban de emoción y reflejaban una dulzura que le llegó hasta lo más hondo del pecho.

Sakura lucía un precioso vestido blanco, su cabello rosado ondeaba delicadamente y marcaba su rostro de forma perfecta. Esa mujer estaba muy lejos de cualquier hombre, era absolutamente preciosa, tenía una ternura tan conmovedora y una actitud vivaz, tenía la sonrisa más hermosa, el color de sus ojos y la forma en la que te veían era capaz de robarte el aliento. No estaba seguro de merecer a un ángel así, pero se estaba cansado con ella y ese era el final feliz que había estado buscando.

Ni siquiera el día que fue proclamado Hokage de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, fue tan importante, ni siquiera ese día se sintió tan orgulloso como en este momento, cuando estaba uniendo su vida con la de su alumna, su ex alumna.

Él que nunca había imaginado casarse, formar una familia y ser el Hokage de la Hoja, ya era todo eso y mucho más, a partir de ese día comenzaba a formarse una nueva familia. Y no había nada mejor en el mudo. Había encontrado a la mujer perfecta, o tal vez ella lo había encontrado a él, o se habían encontrado ambos, pero como quiera que hubiera sido, estaba con la mujer correcta y eso era lo que había estado esperando para hacer todo aquello que prometió no hacer. Recordaba las tardes cuando no había misión, se escabullía en la habitación de la joven y se quedaban tumbados en la cama, a veces ella estudiaba y él leía uno de sus clásicos libros, pasaban horas en el silencio más cómodo que él jamás hubiera experimentado, después hacían el amor, no importaba si era de día o de noche, la joven se entregaba a él como si fuera la primera vez. Lo volvía loco, sus labios se habían convertido en un vicio que siempre lo hacían regresar.

Con Sakura no había límites, no había barreras. Las horas no eran suficiente y nunca tenía suficiente de ella. Sus ojos no se desviaban con otras mujeres, ninguna otra se comparaba con la joven, no había sonrisa más hermosa ni ojos más profundos, no quería tocar otra piel o besar otros labios, probar otra esencia o llenarse de otro calor, era sólo ella. Era la única.

Sakura terminaba de recibir las felicitaciones de Tenten e Ino, durante toda la organización de la boda, ellas habían sido las más cercanas. La ceremonia había sido hermosa gracias a su dedicación y atención a cada detalle. Y es que no era una ceremonia de matrimonio cualquiera, era la boda del Hokage de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, un verdadero acontecimiento que merecía una atención especial y las dos ninjas se encargaron de hacerla memorable. La decoración, la comida, su propio vestido, no había nada que no resaltara. Era una ceremonia elegante que no dejaba de ofrecer un toque fresco, romántica y llena de hermosos detalles.

-Tiene que ser perfecta, Sakura. No es cualquier boda, te casarás con el Hokage ¿te das cuenta de lo importante que es?- le habían preguntado Ino y Tenten, ellas parecían mucho más estresadas por cada detalle que la propia novia.

Y es que Sakura a veces aún no reaccionaba que realmente se casaría con el Hokage, cuando lo veía a la distancia, como en ese momento, recibiendo felicitaciones y charlando animadamente con Guy, lo recordaba como su sensei, y aun así se extrañaba de pensarlo como el encargado del equipo siete, para ella sólo era Kakashi, el hombre de su vida, sin títulos, nunca le habían importado para ser feliz a su lado. Era cierto que no podía evitar sonreír cuando recordaba que era la esposa del Hokage, no era cualquier ninja y ser la mujer elegida para acompañarlo toda la vida, le daba cierto orgullo. Lo había conquistado una jovencita, su alumna, recordar eso siempre le sacaba una sonrisa, de triunfo sino de tierna satisfacción.

¿Cómo había sido la propuesta? Había sido mejor de lo que hubiera podido esperar, totalmente diferente a la personalidad del ex ANBU un tanto despreocupada y su actitud hasta un poco floja. Sucedió sólo dos días después del fin de la Guerra, aún cuando todo el caos no terminaba de desaparecer. La primera noche en la Aldea, no pensó en ver al ninja en todo el día, sabía que tendría asuntos importantes qué solucionar, era un periodo de tensión entre todas la Aldeas, las secuelas de la Guerra aún flotaban por el aire, aún así él la visitó por la noche. La despertó de una de las pesadillas que aún ahora seguía teniendo y después de tranquilizarla le pidió que cerrara los ojos, Sakura ni siquiera la dudó, confiaba en él. Sintió que la tomaba de la mano, le llegaba la luz de una vela que mantenía prendida por miedo a la oscuridad, pero siguió con los ojos cerrados. Tenía su mano izquierda entre sus manos y de pronto sintió que algo frío se deslizaba en su dedo anular.

La joven abrió los ojos y se encontró con su sensei arrodillado frente a ella, aún le sostenía la mano y tenía la máscara abajo, su rostro reflejaba un nerviosismo tan extraño en él, en la otra mano tenía un gran ramo de flores e incluso notó que su rebelde cabellera estaba un poco más peinada que de costumbre. Y entonces se lo preguntó, le preguntó si aceptaría ser su esposa.

Sakura aún recordaba la sorpresa que sintió en aquel momento, su corazón latió tan fuerte que pensó que saldría de su pecho. Observó el hermoso anillo, brillaba con la luz de la vela. Sintió que sus ojos se humedecían, que las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta y lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir con fuerza. El ninja estaba bien vestido, peinado y lucía tan apuesto como siempre, en cambio ella tenía una pijama cuyo pantalón y blusa no eran de la misma, su cabellera estaba despeinada y debía verse como un completo desastre. Pero había sido el momento perfecto, que él se hubiera molestado en comprarle flores y un anillo tan hermoso.

Claro que había anhelado casarse con él, pero no estaba segura de que sucediera, su sensei aún atravesaba una etapa difícil y no creía posible que pensara en matrimonio, mucho menos con el poco tiempo que llevaban, no lo veía como la clase hombre que se casara y deseara formar una familia. La sorpresa que experimentó cuando lo vio arrodillado y ofreciéndole un anillo de bodas fue enorme, tardó más de diez minutos en poder decir una frase completa.

Y ahora estaban oficialmente casados.

Observó al ninja a la distancia, sorteaba invitados y aceptaba las felicitaciones pero no se detenía más de un par de segundos, intentaba acercarse a ella. Sakura nunca se acostumbraría a la emoción que la embargaba cuando lo sentía acercarse. Era la mujer más afortunada, él era la clase de hombre que cualquier mujer deseaba, era sumamente atractivo, talentoso e inteligente, con cierto sentido del humor, un toque de misterio, era apasionado, era cuidadoso y entregado a cada cosa que hacía, tenía un lado tan romántico y protector, nadie podría superarlo, no ante sus ojos.

-¿Disfruta de la fiesta, Hokage-sama?- preguntó Ino.

-Mucho, realmente se esforzaron- Kakashi abrazó a su esposa por la cintura, estaba detrás de ella.

El ambiente que reinaba en la fiesta después de la ceremonia, era fantástico, todos parecían divertirse, se oían carcajadas y en el rostro de todos había una sonrisa, Guy estaba divirtiendo a todos los presentes con sus clásicas anécdotas, no era muy sentimental, pero era uno de los invitados más importantes para él, estaba seguro de que su "eterno rival" realmente le deseaba lo mejor al nuevo matrimonio.

Ino y Tenten charlaron un poco con ellos pero luego se fueron en búsqueda de sus relativas parejas.

-¿Crees que se note si nos vamos?- le preguntó a Sakura.

-Sí, la fiesta aún está empezando-

-Pero quiero estar a solas contigo- le susurró al oído. Estaba disfrutando del ambiente, pero quería un rato sólo con su esposa -Podríamos escaparnos…-

Antes de que la joven pudiera responder, Kakashi la tomó entre sus brazos y se escabulló por donde pudo, no estaba seguro de si alguien los había visto pero nadie los detuvo y eso era lo más importante.

-Que suerte que eres el Hokage y puedes hacer lo que quieras- la joven tenía las manos alrededor de su cuello, sus ojos jade brillaban de manera tan especial, se veía sumamente hermosa con sus mejillas sonrojadas, vestida de blanco.

-Que suerte que tengo todo lo que quiero, que suerte que te tengo a ti-

La llevaba entre sus brazos mientras se alejaban de la fiesta, las calles estaban vacías. Kakashi siguió su camino hasta la nueva casa, espacial para ellos dos. Sakura era tan ligera como una pluma así que no le molestaba llevarla cargando, además no quería que se ensuciara su vestido y le encantaba tenerla así de cerca. La casa no estaba tan lejos, pero las ganas que tenía de llegar hacían el recorrido más largo de lo que en realidad era.

-¿Disfrutas ser la esposa del Hokage?-

-Creo que podría acostumbrarme…- bajó su máscara y lo besó de la forma en la que sólo ella podía. Seguían caminando pero el ninja tuvo que detenerse para disfrutar de ese placentero contacto. Sakura tenía una forma de besarlo tan único que le hervía la sangre en segundos, era una mezcla de ternura y de sensualidad. El beso estaba durando más de lo que podría considerarse decente, y había una buena razón para eso, después de que él le pidiera matrimonio, la joven había decidido que no le pondría un dedo encima hasta la noche de bodas, ni siquiera cuando lo nombraron Hokage, así que ahora, y aunque no lo admitiera Sakura, estaban necesitados el uno del otro. Las manos de la médico se enredaron en su rebelde cabellera y lo acercó más a sus labios, aún la cargaba y eso no le permitía acercarla a su cuerpo que estaba urgido de un contacto más íntimo.

-Creo que es mejor que me apresure- le dijo separándose de sus labios. Tenía que tranquilizarse, pero comenzó a caminar más rápido y no se detuvo por nada. Faltaban unas cuadras más y Sakura había bajado lo suficiente su máscara como para besar su cuello, podía sentir su lengua acariciar su piel, apretó la mandíbula y se concentró en seguir caminando. La médico en efecto era un ángel, pero tenía un lado que no era tan inocente y que él agradecía infinitamente que tuviera.

Por fin llegaron a su destino, el ninja se las ingenió para abrir la puerta él solo, no quería interrumpir los cálidos besos que su alumna repartía por todo su cuello. La casa estaba totalmente sola y a oscuras pero ni siquiera se detuvo a encender una luz para poder ver su camino, en lugar de eso sorteó todos los muebles que habían, no lo hizo de forma perfecta, terminó por chocar con carios obstáculos, pero eso no le impidió encontrar el camino hasta la escalera. Después de ahí el camino se volvió más fácil, subió con facilidad y encontró la puerta a al dormitorio. Entró con ella en brazos y entonces reaccionó que era la primera vez que ambos estaban en esa habitación, en esa casa. A partir de ese momento compartirían la casa, la cama y toda su vida, era un momento que no quería olvidar que debía ser especial. Dejó a la joven en el borde de la cama y prendió la luz de una vela, después se volvió a acercar a ella, se arrodilló y tomó sus manos.

-Esta será nuestra casa a partir de ahora, pero tú siempre serás mi hogar, Sakura. El lugar donde tú estés es donde yo quiero estar- la joven se acercó a él y unió sus frentes. Su piel estaba cálida y podía oler su delicado perfume.

-¿Realmente es así como deseabas que todo acabara?-

-Es mucho mejor, todo lo es cuando estás cerca. Estuve cerca de proponerte matrimonio cuando regresaste de la Arena, pero no quería verme tan desesperado- Sakura rio contra sus labios. Le fascinaba ese sonido sobre cualquier otro -Y eres la mujer más hermosa-

-Te amo- le susurró ella.

-También te amo- le dijo antes de besarla. Sakura tenía la cualidad tan especial, cuando estaba con ella, cuando sus labios se juntaban o lo tocaba, podía hundir a sus demonios, los ponía a dormir, borraba cualquier cicatriz que pudiera tener, le gustaba el hombre que era, se enorgullecía por ser el Hokage. No le importa su merecía una joven así, tan única, pero la amaba. Le había contado todo sus pasado, sin omitir ningún detalle, cada error y estupidez que había cometido en sus pasado, el relato estaba lleno de vergüenza por su comportamiento, pero cuando terminó, la médico le dedicó una sonrisa llena de ternura, le dio un corto beso en los labios y lo llevó hasta el baño, lo desvistió con mucho cuidado y ella también terminó por quitarse su ropa, al final se ducharon juntos. Kakashi pudo sentir como también se lavaban sus errores. También fue la primera vez que ella le dijo que lo amaba.

El beso que compartían se extendió durante largos minutos, había un sentimiento especial en besarla porque eran los mismos labios, la misma mujer, pero ahora era su esposa y no había sensación que pudiera superar a lo que en ese momento sentía. Ahora estaba completo.

Se tomó las cosas con calma, se puso de pie y también la jovencita. Sus manos recorrieron su cuerpo sobre el vestido, la acariciaron sobre la suave tela que la envolvía, estaba saboreando el momento. De apoco comenzó a desvestirla, pero lo hizo con mucho cuidado, no quería dañar ese vestido tan especial, cuando la prenda cayó al suelo el ninja la recogió y la acomodó en una silla para que no se arrugara. Volvió con su esposa y se tomó unos segundos para observarla. Su ropa interior era blanca y resaltaba el color de piel, su cabello rosado y sus ojos jade se veían más angelicales, no olvidaba que era una década menor.

Acarició su cuello y hombros, delineó la curva de su cintura y pasó el dedo índice por el centro de su pecho hasta llegar al ombligo. Entonces la besó, la besó con más clama de lo habitual, una de sus manos envolvió su desnuda cintura y la atrajo hasta su cuerpo, la otra mano llegó hasta el delicado rostro de su mujer y lo acarició con ternura. La deseaba, nunca podría tener suficiente de ella, de su esposa.

Siguió acariciando su cuerpo, sus manos no se estaban quietas, pero era caricias suaves. Llegaron hasta su espalda, hasta delinear esa femenina curva que la definía. Sus manos se enredaron en el broche de su sostén pero pudieron desabrocharlo en pocos segundos, un escalofrío lo invadió, sintió como el vello de la piel se le erizaba, nunca le había confesado lo placentero que era verla desnuda. Acarició su piel y rompió el beso para terminar de sacar esa prenda, para que sus manos pudiera acariciar sus senos desnudos que se endurecían bajo sus hábiles dedos. Comenzó a besar su fino cuello, el lugar donde su aroma tan distintivo estaba almacenado y el lugar donde, cuando lo besaba, perdía el control, sus manos seguían acariciando sus sensibles senos. Sakura jadeaba con suavidad, de esa forma tan deliciosa que lo incitaba a continuar, la respiración de ambos se estaba acelerando. Bajó sus manos hasta las bragas de la joven y las bajó, delineó sus largas piernas y acarició su intimidad. Una de sus manos llegó hasta la pequeña cintura de sus esposa y la sostuvo con fuerza mientras la seguía acariciando, era tan ligera como una pluma y no le importaba sostenerla, sus piernas se movían inquietas. Estaba totalmente desnuda entre sus brazos.

La tomó de la cintura y la acostó sobre la cama, la luz de la vela aún estaba encendida e iluminaba cada centímetro de piel de su mujer. Era una vista estimulante, sus ojos recorrían cada parte de ella, memorizaba la forma en la que su pecho desnudo y agitado subía y bajaba apresurado, su vientre plano que se hundía y marcaba su cintura, la curva tan sensual en su cadera y su intimidad expuesta cada vez que ella movía las piernas. Comenzó a desvestirse, por más que quisiera tomarse las cosas con calma, verla desnuda lo ponía en una situación muy complicada. No tardó mucho tiempo en quitarse hasta la última prenda, y a diferencia del vestido de Sakura que permanecía colgado en una silla, él dejó su traje en el suelo.

Se recostó sobre el cuerpo desnudo de su esposa, el contacto entre ellos era tan íntimo, ambos estaban completamente desnudos. Sentía los senos de ella chocar contra su pecho, su piernas que se enredaban en las suyas, sus caderas coincidían de una forma deliciosa.

Sus labios se encontraron en un beso intenso, sus lenguas se enredaron y entonces el ninja levantó la pelvis y comenzó a entrar en ella, con suavidad se deslizó entre sus muslos tibios, estaba húmeda y lista para recibirlo.

Se movió contra el pequeño cuerpo que tenía debajo, disfrutó de cada embestida que le arrancaba roncos gemidos de la garganta, era una fricción que le estaba quitando el aliento. Besaba sus labios y su cuello, se hundía en su interior y se deleitaba con rozar su cuerpo desnudo. Le escuchaba jadear con fuerza, sentía sus uñas clavarse en su espalda, lo estaba disfrutando como si fuera la primera vez.

Sakura no era capaz de pensar en nada que no fuera el hombre que se movía contra su cuerpo. Sus fuertes brazos que la rodeaban dándole seguridad, su firme y bien marcado pectoral que presionaba sus senos, la forma tan íntima en la que entraba en ella, se movía con tanto cuidado e intensidad a la vez. Invadía cada centímetro de su cuerpo, la tomaba por completo, cada pizca pero seguía tratándola con tanto respeto que la conmovía, que la incitaba a entregarse sin reservas. Se había entregado a él en su totalidad, no había parte de su cuerpo que él no conociera. Habían hecho el amor en más de una ocasión y siempre había experimentado el mismo deseo, su sensei era un hombre apasionado, seductor y atento con ella, con lo que necesitaba. Mientras se deslizaba en su interior, jadeos incontrolables se escapaban de sus labios, una capa de sudor se formaba en su pecho y en su frente. Sentía su miembro entrar en su intimidad, empujar contra ella y cómo un calor se extendía por todo su vientre. Era un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra, era tremendamente atractivo, su cuerpo bien definido por los músculos, sin un gramo de grasa, verlo de esa forma, sin una prenda de ropa, le elevaba el pulso de manera inmediata.

El ritmo aumentó, la embistió con más fuerza y más velocidad. Lo escuchaba gemir del placer, disfrutaba estar dentro de ella, de tocarla y de hacerla su mujer. Sintió que besaba su cuello con decisión, que succionaba ligeramente. La cama no cedía bajo el peso de ambos pero sonaba con cada embestida. Sakura abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro del ninja, lleno de placer, respiraba con por la boca y su pelo rebelde caía en mechones rebeldes.

-Por favor…- le suplicó cuando él bajó la velocidad de las embestidas. Su cuerpo estaba al límite y él lo sabía.

Lo rodeó con las piernas y lo empujó más adentro. Movía su cadera contra él suplicante de más. Su piel estaba erizada. Estaba a punto de llegar al límite.

-Me vuelves loco…- dijo el ninja aumentando el ritmo de nuevo. Las embestidas se volvieron más fuertes, tenía la boca seca de tanto jadear. Las manos de su esposo recorrían cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Sintió su cuerpo llegar al final, su mente estaba en blanco, cada fibra de su cuerpo estaba inundado de placer, se estremecía y sintió cómo el ninja invadía su cuerpo de una manera más íntima, su esencia estaba en ella. Él también había llegado al final, seguía dentro, pero su cuerpo se relajó y hundió el rostro entre su cuello. Estaban exhaustos.

Sakura acarició la espalda desnudo del Hokage, delineó sus músculos con las yemas de los dedos, su amplia espalda bien definida. Desde aquella noche, cuando él, aún convaleciente, le susurró cómo le haría el amor, y después cuando verdaderamente se entregaron al otro, en la misión del Sanbi, hasta llegar a ese momento, como marido y mujer, la jovencita nunca imaginó que podría experimentar tanto en los brazos de un hombre, tanta seguridad y pasión mezcladas. Aún recordaba la primera vez que lo vio, lo imposible que le pareció estar con un hombre como él, y aún cuando fue su alumna las distancias le parecieron más inmensas, era su sensei, un ninja reconocido por todos, con una historia que se estaba convirtiendo en leyenda, así que ahora, aún cuando lo tenía entre sus brazos, después de hacer el amor, se llenaba de asombro de que el Hokage pudiera amarla de una forma tan profunda. De que su boda hubiera sido sólo unas horas antes.

-Eres la mujer de mi vida, Sakura- le dijo el ninja antes de besarla en los labios. La joven acarició su rostro y se observó en sus ojos negros -No sé qué tienes, de qué estás hecha, pero amo cada parte de ti. Te necesito sólo a ti, y cuando me di cuenta supe que quería acabar así, casado contigo. Que no importa mi pasado o el tuyo, como sensei y alumna, ahora eres mi mujer, eres mi esposa-

La joven sintió cómo se le empañaban los ojos, las palabras estaban atoradas en la garganta, estaba profundamente conmovida. Ese hombre la amaba, completamente, como siempre anheló que un hombre lo hiciera.

-Siempre pensé que eras muy malo con las palabras- le dijo a modo de broma.

-Con la mujer correcta, me sobran-

-Bueno, a mí con el hombre correcto, me faltan-

Estaban formando una familia, estaban listos para hacerlo. Kakashi quería ver el vientre plano de su alumna, abultado, quería verla sostener a su hijo entre sus brazos, un bebé con el cabello rosado o sus ojos jade, quería verla en la oficina Hokage y pasear con ella por toda la Aldea, tomados de la mano. Su pecho se llenaba de orgullo por tenerla como esposa, era una ninja excepcional y estaba seguro de que sería una mejor madre.

Era su sensei, sí, pero el amor era extraño y ella lo aceptaba. No le importaba buscar en los lugares comunes, entre sus compañero o amigos, con alguien de su edad o sin tanto pasado, Sakura no quería algo común, un amor simple, ella estaba buscando algo extraordinario y ese hombre era su sensei, él era el amor que estaba buscando. Sería el padre de sus hijos. Nunca se había quedado sin palabras hasta él. Cuando veía hacia atrás era difícil saber cuándo había comenzado todo, pero estando entre sus brazos, no importaba si habían hecho las cosas mal, estaban juntos y casados, si el inicio no era perfecto, el final sí lo sería.

-Te haré la mujer más feliz-

-¿Lo prometes?- le preguntó ella.

-Lo prometo, preciosa-

Ya no tenía miedo de prometer, ya no había más miedos, más culpa o más pasado. Sólo era su alumna.

El futuro tenía forma de mujer, con cabello rosado y ojos jade.

FIN

GRACIAS POR LEERME, POR SEGUIR OTRA HISTORIA. SIEMPRE DEDICADAS A USTEDES.

YOYO


End file.
